Freyja
by SlayQueen16
Summary: In one week, she was to be of age. In one week, she'd leave her homeworld forever. In one week, she'd be a princess of Asgard through arranged marriage to which prince she has no idea. Or so she thought before a strange man dropped from the sky. Many secrets and obstacles shroud the love goddess that slowly unravel... (FIC NO LONGER UNDER RECONSTRUCTION)
1. No Fun for the Banished

**Author's Note: This is kind of a strange fanfiction for me. I'm excited, and I've had these ideas floating around in my head for awhile. I'm intending for this to be a sort of slow reveal, slow burn, character growth story for all main parties involved. So, bear with me, things will make sense in due time.**

The great hall of Asgard was filled to the brim with citizens, roaring and cheering in content that a new king was to be crowned finally. The day has been anticipated since the prince was born. And given how elated their crown prince was he'd been waiting for just as long.

Truly, he was soaking up the attention and glory as he walked down the golden aisle. He tossed up his hammer and caught it in an elaborate way, pointing with a toothy grin at the maiden screaming and losing her mind for the handsome prince. His friends, who know him better than most, rolled their eyes at his behavior. Though, his father Odin, the sitting king, watched his son with a critical, unblinking eye.

He walked along, basking in the praise, feeding his ego. This is what he's meant to be. When he came to the steps to the throne he stopped, removing his helmet, and kneeling in front of the Allfather. He glanced over at his mother and winked at her. She shook her head at his nonsense.

Odin stood, stomping his spear to the ground. The crowd fell silent. The crown prince looked up, smirking still.

"Thor Odinson, my heir," he began but unbeknownst to any of them a bitter expression grew on the other prince of Asgard, "my first born whom I've in trusted with the mighty Mjölnir – forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal; it can be a tool to build or destroy. It's a fit companion for a king…."

Beneath the floorboards, in Odin's vault, wandered one of Asgard's many enemies. Their eyes scanned over each of his treasures. None were what they wanted. They had to keep looking.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear."

"And, do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambitions and to pledge yourself only to the good of the nine realms?"

"I swear!"

"I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you—"

Thor waited with bated breath, but his father didn't continue and a small frown appeared. But, below the castle the frost giants appeared and began to murder the guards, protecting their wanted treasure.

"— frost giants," Odin whispered.

And just before they grasped the casket of winters, the destroyer incinerated all of them in one large blast.

Soon, the Allfather and his sons were in the vault, looking at what was left of the frost giants. They could see the guard, frozen and dead.

"The jotuns must pay for what they've done," Thor said.

"They have paid with their lives," Odin replied simply as he looked down at the casket of winters. "They're dead and the casket is safe. All is well."

"All is well? They crossed our borders. If the frost giants had stolen one of these relics—"

"But they didn't."

"What I want to know is why," Thor snapped.

Loki looked uncomfortably between them both. He understood long ago to keep quiet when the two argued about anything.

"These were just actions of a few. Asgard has a truce with Jötunheim."

"They just broke your truce. You announced a guest would be coming in a week. Do you think Vanaheim will send her _now_?"

Loki tried to mask his reaction and how he felt about the particular guest returning. He knew for some time now, but the thrill still hadn't left him. If only the week would be here already. The anticipation was killing him.

"What would you do?" Odin questioned.

"I would march into Jötunheim, teach them a lesson, and break their spirits, so they never cross us again."

"You're thinking only as a warrior not a leader."

"This was an act of war! As king of Asgard—"

"But you're not king!" Odin said, raising his voice for the first time during their conversation, shocking Thor and Loki. "Not yet."

Thor's expression resolved as the realization sunk in. His coronation truly was botched today. He wasn't the king, like he believed he should be, all because of stupid frost giants.

The giant, long table where the feast was intended for his post coronation was flipped over in an immature fit of rage. The pumpkins, sausages, and large roasted bird went flying to the floor, ruined. The rage was born out of the rare occurrence of not getting what he wanted. He was promised, this day, he'd be King of Asgard, and it didn't happen.

He took a seat on the steps, scowling at the ground. His brother slinked around the large pillar slowly and took a seat beside him.

"This was to be my day of triumph."

"It'll come," Loki said, patting his shoulder gently. "For the record, I think you're right about Fárbauti, the frost giants, our guest, everything. Who's to say they won't penetrate our defenses again with an army next time?"

"Exactly."

"What can you do without defying, Father?"

A smirk grew on Thor's face as he stood. A scandalized expression appeared on Loki's as he stood too.

"No, no, no," he began, "I know that look."

"It's the only way to secure our borders."

"This is madness," Loki said, attempting to appease him.

"Madness, you say?" Volstagg questioned jovially.

Him and the rest of the Warrior's Three and Sif entered the room. They looked at the mess on the dining hall floor in confusion, and then back up to their angered friend. It seemed his temper had flared up.

"What the hell happened here?" Hogun questioned.

"We're going to Jötunheim."

His friends were just as scandalized as his brother. Thor has always been a good fighter, what he lacked in brains he more than made up in bronze. And, it wasn't a surprise: when one's weapon of choice is a hammer, everything looks like a nail.

"I see what you mean by madness," Volstagg said simply and wide eyed.

"It won't be like Midgard where you summon a little lightning, and they worship you as a god. This is _Jötunheim_," Fandral tried to reason.

"My Father defeated their armies and stole their casket. We'll be just searching for answers."

'Answers.'

Everyone knew he was looking for this fight. It was a son's dream to show up his father in his line of work, especially when he had to prove he's worthy of being the next king. He'll show his father and the kingdom that he's a worthy successor. He'll be like Odin in his glory days.

"It's forbidden," Sif insisted.

Thor chuckled. What was _truly_ forbidden for a crown prince? Nothing, whatever he wanted he got. He could have anything and do anything; the most he got was a slap on the wrist.

"Hogun, who's lead you into the most glorious of battles?" Thor said and smiled charmingly, clapping his shoulder jovially.

"You did."

"Fandral," Thor approached next and said, "who introduced you to the most beautiful maidens?"

"You did."

Then, he clapped Volstagg's shoulder next. "Who introduced you to delicacies so succulent that you thought you died and gone to Valhalla?"

"You did."

Then, he walked over to Sif and smiled at her with the same intensity. He knew his friends too well.

"And who scoffed at all who said that a young maiden couldn't be one of the fiercest warriors in the realm?"

"I did," she said matter of factly.

"True, but I supported you. My friends, we're going to Jötunheim!"

Soon, all of them set out on their horses, riding along the rainbow bridge. They came to a halt and dismounted just before approaching their gatekeeper. They walked along, and Loki, eager to prove himself, stepped ahead of them with a confident swagger.

"Leave this to me," he said and then turned to the gatekeeper. "Heimdall, I—"

"Are you dressed warmly enough?"

"What?" Loki said, thrown off.

"You think traveling to Jötunheim a week before our future princess comes is wise?"

"We're just trying—"

Thor stepped between Loki and Heimdall, practically pushing his younger brother back. His anger and impatience is legendary, leaving little to no room for anything else.

"We're looking for answers. Let us pass."

"My eyes and ears see all. Only today has something slipped past my senses. I wish to know how."

He moved and let them pass. Thor smirked as he walked through. Nothing was off limits for a crown prince. His friends followed into the doom.

Volstagg said in passing to Loki, "What's the matter? Silver Tongue turn to lead?"

Loki deflated. He prided himself on his intelligence and sharp wit. He wasn't gifted with the strength his brother possessed. He had to make up for it all his life through honing other skills. He had to prove himself worthy of inclusion, and he failed at it today.

They walked into the golden dome. Their nerves were alight, terrified. Jötunheim is legendary for its fighters. It's a place Asgard hasn't truly conque— established everlasting peace with. Their terrain is rough, cold, and practically uninhabitable by everything except for the frost giants. If they get trapped there….

"Once you are there, I will shut the bifrost. Only when the danger is gone will I open it for you again," Heimdall said simply.

They all exchanged anxious looks. This could be a one way ticket to death by frozen waste land or frost giant. But one individual wasn't deterred in the slightest. His arrogance and ego wouldn't let him think of the possibility of failure. He's trained too hard for anything else.

"We'll be fine…," Volstagg said with zero confidence.

"Good luck on your journey," Heimdall said as if it was an overly rehearsed line he would be fine never saying again.

He placed the sword-key in the bifrost's slot. It grew dark, and the golden dome began to whir to life, spinning rapidly. A kaleidoscope of colors painted the air around them. It was beautiful, but Thor nevertheless tapped his foot impatiently, rolling his eyes.

Eventually, they were dropped into an expansive frozen tundra. Mountains peaked with ice. Life was few and far between where they were placed. The dominant color was blue: the environment, the sky, the inhabitants. Everyone was shivering.

"Perhaps, we can go back now. Forget the whole thing?" Fandral tried through chattering teeth.

"Don't be a coward. Let's go," Thor said with determination.

They walked along the frozen lake, managing not to slip and fall. The valley was perfect for an ambush against them. And every movement that wasn't theirs startled them. It happened to be the woodland creatures made of ice sickles not actual frost giants.

They rounded a corner and came across a tall castle made of hard, black ice. Apprehension flooded the group except for Thor. He had the biggest grin on his face. He knew he wanted and he could _for sure_ accomplish it.

As they came to the end of the long icy bridge, several large guards stepped forward barring large staffs. Their orange eyes bore into them suspiciously.

"State your business, Asgardians."

"I am Thor Odins—"

"I know who you are. Why are you here, prince?"

"We want to talk to Fárbauti."

"_King_ Fárbauti to you," the frost giant sneered.

Before Thor could lunge at him, Loki placed his hand on his shoulder to keep him at bay. The frost giants simply smirked.

"Remember what we're here for, brother," Loki said.

Thor nodded and relented.

They were brought in. The palace is made of smooth, blinding blue ice with high ceilings, columns, and swinging sickled chandeliers. Frost giants stood along the halls, eyeing them disdainfully. It made everyone swallow nervously except for Thor.

The large front doors opened and revealed King Fárbauti sitting on his icy throne. He looked down at them and on them. He was the largest amongst the giants by far.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians."

"I am Thor Odi—"

"I know who you are. State your business and leave."

"How did your people sneak into Asgard?"

Orange eyes bore down on the prince's eyes. His gaze didn't waver.

"The house of Odin has many traitors."

"Do not dishonor my father's name!"

Fárbauti stood far above them and towered angrily over all of them. They flinched except for Thor who puffed out his chest regardless.

"Your father is a murdering, genocidal thief, and you're just a product of that. You're just a boy pretending to be a man. You know not what your destruction brings, but I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

Thor bristled and raised his hammer. However, Loki stepped in trying to dissuade the hateful look in his eyes. He wanted to get him to back down.

"Thor, look around us. We're outnumbered."

"Know your place brother," he grumbled back to him.

Several guards bared their weapons, smirking at the Asgardians. Loki and even his warrior friends began urging Thor to leave. And eventually, he gave in.

"Fine," he gritted through his teeth.

He began to leave much to the other's relief. Then, one of the giants stated:

"Or perhaps, I'll kill you both. Then, I'll keep your little bride to be all for myself."

Fárbauti got exactly what he wanted. It was enough of a threat to goad Thor and Loki to make the first strike. The treaty is over, and he had free reign to do as he pleased. He sat on his throne as he continued to send in his fighters to take on the thunder god and his little friends. He smirked widely.

Loki threw a set of knives at the frost giant, seeing them impale his chest. Another went to tackle him, but he went right through the prince. And, the real Loki appeared from behind the pillar, smirking. But unbeknownst to him, a hand grasped his wrist. He gasped, turned and saw the scaled armor break away. But instead of his skin becoming frozen, it simply turned blue in reaction to the frost giant touching him. Both looked at each other in confusion before Loki quickly stabbed him in the chest.

He took several deep breaths to calm himself as he looked around. Hogun was stabbed in the side and the frost bite exploded across his body, immobilizing him. Fandral, Volstagg, and Sif ran over to him and tried to help him. They all looked over to Thor, and he didn't seem to have a care in the world. He was in paradise beating up frost giants endlessly despite his fallen friend.

"Thor! Hogun is injured! Let's get out of here!"

"You go! I'm not done here!"

They shook their heads incredulously at the lack of care for a friend. Loki and Fandral tried their best to carry Hogun while Sif and Volstagg held off the incoming frost giants as best they could. It wasn't easy. They were quickly becoming overwhelmed. Everyone except for Thor.

"Thor! Please, let's go!"

He kept slamming Jotuns across the sky with his hammer effortlessly. Many more of them appeared, not knowing how they were going to get out of this. Everyone closed their eyes in fear as they became overwhelmed.

Then, suddenly, a blast of rainbow light rained down upon the sky. Odin, riding his large eight legged stallion Sleipneir, appeared before them. All the frost giants immediately laid down their weapons and bowed their heads. The only figure standing at eye level with the Allfather was Fárbauti himself. He approached the old man, smirking widely at his elderly, winded appearance.

"Do you grow weary, Allfather?" he teased.

"Fárbauti, think of the treaty," he began.

"Your boy broke that treaty the second he laid hands on my subjects. He means for war."

"Just as you said, these are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such."

"No, he's asked for this, and he'll get it. War."

Odin had nothing left to say. He simply glared deeply at his heir the entire way back to Asgard. When they got home, however, he no longer remained silent. He let out all his grievances towards his arrogant war-mongering son.

"Why did you intervene? I had it under control," Thor bellowed.

"You couldn't protect your friends much less keep anything under control. Get them to the healing room."

The Warrior's Three and Sif staggered out of the dome and down the rainbow bridge. They were glad to be out of the room given two forces no one wanted to antagonize were about to clash. Unfortunately, it left Loki in full view of the family squabble.

"If you don't act, then you can't protect anyone much less the kingdom," Thor shouted back. "The jotuns must learn to fear me as they once feared you."

"That's your pride and vanity talking, not true leadership," Odin reprimanded.

Loki looked back and forth between them, wondering if he could leave before it blew up in everyone's face. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave unnoticed though. He also didn't want his father's considerable anger directed at him.

"Did you forget everything to do with patience and humility?"

"While you remain patient and humble, the nine realms challenge us. Your ways are done. You give speeches while I take matters into my own hands."

Odin snapped, reducing himself to petty but true barbs, "You are a vain, arrogant, cruel boy!"

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor spat back.

And, it finally dawned on Odin the magnitude of the problem he had a hand in creating but would never admit. His son wouldn't understand through words. He never did. He just wasn't type. No, he learned through actions and hardships. And, it seemed the Allfather would have to teach his son the only way he saw fit. It wasn't an easy resolution to come to. It certainly would have its consequences, but it was certainly better than the alternative.

He hung his head in shame and disappointment. "I was a fool… to think you were ready," he said in resignation.

"Father," Loki tried to interject, knowing something big was going to happen.

"Hey," his father growled and the youngest backed down. He looked back to his other son and said, "Thor Odinson you have betrayed your king, your kingdom. And due to your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these nine realms to the horrors of war!"

He raised gungnir and slammed it into the center floor of the dome. Sparks flew and the dome began to wurr to life. He stepped up to his son, ripping his cape from his shoulders and medals of honor from his armor.

"You are unworthy of these realms. You are unworthy of your title. You are unworthy of the loved ones you've sworn to protect," he said with such authority that even his arrogant son was beginning to look horrified.

He stepped back, ever disappointed. He stood in the center of the room, towering over both his sons. He extended his hand and took mjolnir right out of Thor's hands much to the thunder god's surprise and fear.

"I now take from you your power in the name of my father and his father before. I, Allfather, cast you out!"

In a burst of lightning from mjolnir, Thor's armor shattered to the floor and was thrown through the bifrost, landing who knows where. It left the youngest Odinson, standing in shock as he watched as Odin cast his spell.

"Whoever shall hold this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor," he finished the incantation and then threw the hammer into the bifrost with his son.

X

"Do I really have to go?" she pleaded, eyes large and watery.

Surely, he would show mercy. No one could resist her big doe eyes when brought to near tears. Maybe her tribe would let her stay. Please. She'll do anything.

His hand touched her cheek. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to go, but…"

She pulled away, dejected.

In one week, she was to be of age. In one week, she'd leave her homeworld forever. In one week, she'd be a princess of Asgard through arranged marriage.

She's never been royalty. The concept was foreign to her. Vanaheim didn't have the typical bloodline hierarchical structure amongst the Aesir. They consisted of tribes and multiple tribal leaders that stayed out of each other's business as much as possible.

She strolled along the forest's path. She heard Asgard didn't have open forests and beautiful, natural, expansive landscapes like these. She'd miss the sheer amount of green and thickets of shaded trees. She didn't know how she'd get her herbs for potions, tea, you name it. She'd be cut off from it all.

She took a seat underneath her favorite ancient weeping willow tree. No one was around, so she let the tears fall down her face. She was rarely allowed these moments of vulnerability. And, she suspected they'd be even rarer now. She'd be an outsider, a commodity of war, and some wedded broodmare. Things weren't… fair!

BOOM!

Her head snapped up, wiping the tears away quickly, getting to her feet quickly. What was going on? She saw the opening of the rainbow close and dust from the fallout scatter. What's going on? She pulled her short sword from her holster at her waist. They could be foreign invaders.

Cautiously, she walked towards the source of the explosion. When the dust settled, she saw a tall, muscular man with a blond mane. Her eyes widened and cocked her head to the side in curiosity and confusion. He was a rather large man without any defining clothing. She leant down curiously to get a better read on him. She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face over towards her and the sky. She was taken aback for a moment by how handsome he is. Not everyday do you see someone exceptionally attractive.

"Hello, are you still alive?" she asked softly, patting his cheek.

He groaned softly before his eyes opened. There was a shocked look on him and a familiar gleam to his eyes as he looked all over her face. Strange, why does he seem familiar to her? The intensity of his gaze made her look away.

Then, after a moment, he started hyperventilating and thrashed to his feet to which she leant back in confusion. What's wrong with him?

"Father!" he called, walking around. "Father! Hammer! Hammer?"

"Have you been touched in the head?" she said incredulously, getting to her feet as well.

"You, maiden," he said, approaching her, "which realm is this?"

"It's—"

He didn't let her finish. He simply grabbed her by the shoulders, startling her. There was a wild look in his eye that was unsettling.

"Alfheim, Anaheim, Vana—"

She placed two fingers to his chest and said, "_Leuya_."

Immediately, he dropped to the forest floor with a loud thud – mildly electrified due to her spell. She winced softly. That didn't go well.

She supposed she could leave the oaf where he was, but she knew she couldn't. The nightly predators of the forests wouldn't let such easy prey just lie there. And, she needed to know why he was here. She let out a mildly frustrated sigh through her nose.

After casting a spell of levitation, she took him back to her place. She plopped him down on one of the cots. She considered just leaving him there for a moment, and then thought against it if his earlier behavior was any indication. She pulled out some ropes and made quick work to tie him to her guest cot.

And well, it was time to wait. She sat on her chair and propped her feet up on the chair across from her. She picked up the book on the table beside her she was in the middle of – a lovelorn adventure in a familiar yet different land. It was a departure from her spell books which can be a little tedious.

"Ughngh…"

Her brown eyes flicked up at her 'guest'. He woke up growling and thrashing like a feral creature out of the pits of hell. She sighed through her nose, already sour for the day, and placed a bookmark in her novel before putting it aside on the table.

He stilled because he seemed to notice her presence. They caught eyes. His were wild blues in contrast to her brown, mildly perturbed ones. He swallowed and began to mildly struggle again.

"Maiden, explain yourself now!"

"Surely you jest. You're the barbarian who came from the sky and attacked me. Explain yourself."

"I am Thor Odinson Prince of Asgard!"

Her brows furrowed in shock. What? Why was he here? He was supposed to be in Asgard. Why would a prince be down here? Wasn't he supposed to be the king as of yesterday? All the nine realms knew about it. What the hell?

She got up, crossed the room, and glared down at him. "You're lying," she said quickly. "Thor Odinson always has Mjölnir. He's a thunder god who would blast his way through everything. And yet, you're tied to my guest cot."

"That is I," he emphasized.

"Prove it," she said.

She hoped it wasn't him. She knew Thor. She knew the arrogance, the anger, the cruelty, and the destruction he leaves in his wake. And, she didn't need that in her life. Vanaheim didn't need in its life. People are peaceful here.

"Untie me and I'll show you," he said deeply, looking her dead in the eye with that same intensity.

She held that stare, not backing down. "Thor could get himself out of there with his sheer strength alone," she threw back.

She saw the challenge pass over his face, and a smirk grew there. He began to pull at the ropes, groaning in frustration along with the ropes. Her eyes widened in terror at the sight of the ropes beginning to strain underneath his efforts. No, he couldn't break them. He wasn't Thor. He didn't have Asgardian strength. No, he couldn't.

_Snap_.

He grunted in victory as his arms and legs were free. She gasped in shock as he got to his feet. She was about to use her spell again. She lifted her two, shaking fingers quickly, but he grasped her hand and entered her space.

"Not again," he said, smirking down at her face.

She brought her other hand up, pressed it to his forehead, and quickly shouted, "_Elektrificere_!"

He fell right back onto the cot and was out like a light. Mild panic set in as she looked down at her 'guest'. He might be Thor, or an Asgardian pretending to be Thor. She hated both, but the latter was better. He needed to be gone either way. They were a violent, vicious people that conquered everything in their way.

Her eyes drifted down at the knife in her holster at her side. He might be the Asgardian to take her to Asgard or to conquer her homeland. Either way, she was considering it. She didn't condone murder often. But, she considered taking his life to prevent a tragedy.

He groaned and shifted in his sleep, and suddenly she was brought back to her senses. She stopped thinking it, breathing heavily and realizing where her head space was. She was no better than the Asgardians if she did it. She backed up and collapsed in her chair again, waiting as she held her knife with steady hands.

Some time later when he awoke again, she was more prepared this time. Her knife was held and when he sat up, the panic had lessened with deep breaths.

"Now, are you to be civil?" she questioned, showing him her knife.

"Yes," he said. "I'm always civil."

"I beg to differ," she sighed.

"Which realm is this?" he demanded.

"Vanaheim if you must know," she said dryly. "Why are you here?"

"I'm banished if _you_ must know," he said, throwing that back at her.

Banished from Asgard? Why? Was he a traitor? He seemed like a traditional Asgardian, granted probably more spoiled than others, but regardless he's a prime example of an Aesir. He's violent, arrogant, and inconsiderate.

"Good, then you're not here for me," she said, relieved.

She saw the confusion in his face to which she wasn't going to clarify for him. She simply sat there, basking in the relief.

Suddenly, she heard the whistle of boiling water. She got up immediately and went to the fire place where her pot was settled above. She removed her boiled eggs and asparagus from her pot and placed it on the plate.

He stole her fork and plate right out of her hand, and she looked at him in irritation. "I'm starving," he explained.

"It isn't yours," she said, giving him a look.

He looked as if he didn't care. "I'm the first son of Odin. I can have anything I—argh!" he exclaimed and dropped her plate. "It's hot!"

"It just came out of a boiling pot, you dumbass," she amusedly, laughing shortly.

She picked out more from her pot and set it on her table to cool down. Should she share? Maybe if he asked nicely.

He grasped her hand and immediately she withdrew it as if she'd been burned. She looked over, trying not to get so jumpy. But, him in her presence did that to her. Asgardians made her a little jumpy, okay?

"I seek my hammer," he said. "And, you're going to help me get it back."

He meant to invade her space, so she raised her knife at his throat as a warning. She didn't trust him and wouldn't be intimidated by his overwhelming stature.

"Am I now?"

"I can feel your contempt for me, maiden," he said, stroking a lock of her hair to which she glared at the offending hand. "I assume you must want me gone."

"I do," she said, smacking away his lingering hand and glaring at him. "And do not touch me."

He smirked as if she didn't mean it. Did he really want to go that route? Who was wielding the knife here? He went to grasp her hand, but she pointed the tip of her knife at his throat in warning.

"We're not familiar," she said tersely. "So back off."

He backed off thankfully. And, she took a breather to let the immediate contempt pass from her. It tended to cloud her judgement.

"I must find Mjölnir," he said.

"If I do a locator spell and find Mjölnir, you will leave, correct?" she said but it didn't sound like a question.

She wanted him out and gone. She didn't much like helping potential Thor. After all, he could still be lying. But, she wanted him gone either way. He looked the part enough for her to take that chance.

"Yes," he said, looking back at her. Then, he grasped her hand and lifted her knuckles to his lips. "You have my word."

Unimpressed, she took her hand back from his and ignored that cheesy smirk on his face. He wasn't charming. He was just an arrogant pussy hound hidden behind polite gestures intending to get into knickers. It wasn't a new to her. In fact, it skeeves her out or annoys depending on the person.

"I hope your word is worth something."

He smirked. "I don't think I caught your name, maiden."

"No, you didn't," she said with dry amusement.

He looked at her expectedly.

"And you won't."

He looked at her as if he was enjoying himself, and she was his personal challenge. Ha! She was no one's challenge. When she didn't like someone she didn't like someone. It wasn't an attempt at witty banter. The only person who can get away with annoying her is her brother; there were no ulterior motives with him. Potential Thor isn't anything like her twin brother.

"You," she pointed at him to keep his focus. "You need a bath. You smell so badly my neighbors will complain."

A look of confusion graced his features before he smelled his armpits and recoiled. Well, now, he understands.

"Where is your bath in this dingy hut?" he said.

"This _dingy hut_," she said unamused, "is my home, and if you're not respectful you can sleep outside. Now, the bath is in the back room, and the soap is above the basin. There's a fresh towel in the cabinet when you're done." He looked at her expectantly. "I have nothing more for you. Go bathe," she said simply.

He walked back and as soon as the door closed she collapsed in her chair again. The fear and stress dropped out of her and was replaced by relief that he didn't have Mjölnir. He wasn't as dangerous as before. He was still a domineering Asgardian whose lineage brought war and destruction to her home world and all the realms for that matter. But now, she had a moment to gather her thoughts and catch her breath.

…

"Dammit," she exclaimed in frustration.

"What?"

She didn't bother to turn towards him. Her work was far more important.

Why wasn't her locator spell working? She performed it correctly. And yet, the crystal was still popping and sparking, rejecting her request. It's not happened in years.

Suddenly, his presence was in her space. And thankfully he smelled much better. Though, from her profile she saw he wasn't exactly wearing a shirt. She refrained from scoffing. It was clear he was trying to get a better look at the Beldoxian Eye to see what was up, but the proximity of his taller, beefer body was ridiculous.

"You can put on a chemise," she said.

"I couldn't find one," he said easily. Then, he pointed at her crystal and its stand. "Your magic orb is sparking. Is it supposed to do that?"

"No," she sighed. "Something is blocking my signal."

"I'll take care of it," he said, smirking down at her.

"You can try," she said, giving him a look for the arrogance. She turned towards him and didn't appreciate the proximity where she could see freckles on his hairless chest. "You have to find a fellow mage in the area who's using the crystal's twin. I think it's coming from two homes down. I thought it was broken. I suppose we could wait until he's done."

"No," he said immediately. "I will take care of it."

He went to walk away. She didn't look away, too consumed by the crystal and its sparking. Damn thing. She'd upgrade if she found a peddler who wasn't trying to swindle her.

Not even three minutes after he left, he was blasted back in through her door. He was flat on his back, and she didn't bother to look back at him, knowing he probably deserved it. He wasn't exactly a loquacious, patient individual.

"You're fixing that door," she said simply.

"Put on a chemise, you dumb brute!" she heard what turned out to be Aegir's voice and she heard the smack of a shirt hit her 'guest'.

Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her face. She ran past Thor, not even glancing his way, as she left the room.

"Aegir, how are you?" she exclaimed, trying to redirect his attention.

It worked.

"You have the most unruly guest," he said.

"Don't I know it," she said, frowning at the man brushing himself off briefly before she turned towards him and smiled sweetly at him. "You wouldn't happen to be using Beldoxian Eye's twin, would you?"

"Yes, he tried to smash it," he sneered at Thor.

Her eyes rolled. Good Gods, he's stupid. And the punishment is so wonderfully perfect. It seemed violence was his only teacher. It's very Asgardian of him: big, stupid, and violent.

"Quite a brute, I know," she said before looking back at her neighbor. "But, do you mind if you wait about thirty minutes or so before you use its twin? Yours is interfering with my signal. And, it would be so nice if you could do that for me," she said sweetly and batting her eyelashes.

"Sure," he said, smiling at her. "Pinch him for me though."

"That I can do, thank you."

She walked back into her home and pinched Thor's arm in passing.

"Ow," he said, and she felt his eyes on her.

"It's deserved, you oaf. You tried to break my neighbor's magic crystal he traded his best sheep for."

"You can't simply warn me?"

"Like you'd listen," she said. "Besides, experience is a far better teacher for you than words."

She took the hair from his arm she pinched off and placed it in front of the crystal. Hopefully, this will increase the signal and make things a little more accurate. After all, he and that hammer have a connection. He's possessed it for quite some time. If what he says is true that is. Likewise, the sparking finally ceased and a picture began to appear in its many rock faces.

"Finally," he said, looking over her head easily. Damn those Asgardians for being tall.

"It seems your hammer is in the nest of… Nidhogg," she said in shock.

"Nidhogg?" he asked confusedly.

How does he not know anything that goes on in the nine realms? She supposed warriors don't have to be smart or aware of the world. Must be nice. She'd love to live in ignorant bliss.

"Do they not have history classes in Asgard anymore? He's a giant snake who consumes Yggdrasil. He's very dangerous. No one goes near him," she said. "Good luck with retrieving your hammer from him."

"You are not going to help me, maiden?"

"It's not a part of our deal, Odinson," she said simply. He looked taken aback. "Our deal is I find the hammer not get it for you or aid you in that endeavor. I value my life and safety after all."

She didn't want to go anywhere near Nidhogg. He had a penchant for blood. And guess what, she has blood in her. No thank you, she doesn't need death right now. She would like to live a few more centuries, thank you.

"I am more than enough protection for you to be my guide," he said boastfully.

He grasped her hand to which she immediately pulled back. She didn't want to be touched by him. She's made that very clear. Next time, he gets stabbed.

"If you are Thor, then you're Thor without Mjölnir. You can't protect anyone," she said bluntly. "I assume you can't call upon your lightening now?"

"I am still a viable threat," he said, puffing out his chest.

She lifted her two fingers, and he backed up. She smirked. Good, he needs to eat a little humble pie, respect her boundaries, and be afraid.

"Am I really to go without you? How will I know where this Nidhogg is?"

"I will give you directions and a place to stay tonight if you intend to leave in the morning," she said, despite her dislike, but she didn't like sad faces.

He seemed dejected. Why? Wasn't he the mighty Thor? Did he not care if he was alone or not? Wasn't the typical profile of a warrior to be emotionally distant? Or was he that upset she wasn't interested in being around him or letting him into her skirt? Well, it's time to realize that not everyone will like you.

…

It was some hours later in the night where they were both lying in separate beds in the same open room was when she truly reflected on how weird this day had been. Her biggest problem as of this morning was dreading going to Asgard in a week, but it seems Asgard came to her early. She wondered idly if she was to be wed to him or his brother, well, before Thor's banishment. But, she wasn't told as a child or as an adult. She'd prefer neither to marry blindly to be honest.

She looked up at her ceiling, counting the boards absentmindedly. She didn't trust falling asleep near him. She had her knife on her and some basic protective spells. Sexual assault or murder shouldn't happen to her. He was no warlock.

"Thor?" she said, trying to distract her mind and calm her nerves.

"Hmm?"

"Do you snore?" she asked.

"No one has complained," he said.

"Hmm, the perks of being a prince, I suppose," she grumbled softly.

"I'm not as awful as you think, maiden," he said.

She rolled her eyes. She knew he was that bad. And, she doubted he'd change so drastically. The only reason he was putting on a front was because he wanted her to retrieve his hammer and fuck her. That was the only reason why men unrelated to her were nice to her.

"I shall agree when it's to be seen," she said.

She turned away from him on her side. The conversation helped ease some of the tension in the air. Nodding off to sleep was a little easier….

She woke the next day in the morning, wondering how she'd ever been lolled to sleep considering who had been six feet away from her. But she managed to.

Speaking of the devil…

"Snnnrgh," she heard a rumbling snore to her side.

"So you do snore," she whispered to herself disdainfully.

She stood to get ready for the day. She went to her wooden dresser and picked up her change of clothes for her washroom. She closed the door behind herself and went to bathe for the day.

It seemed the oaf left his clothes on the floor and didn't bother to clean anything up after himself. Again, the perks of being a prince to which she'll never understand. Servants cleaned after him and for all she knew they wiped his ass too. But she wasn't. She stepped around the mess to her large basin.

She bathed rather quickly, putting her hair up, not bothering to wash it. And just as she was finishing up she heard him bumbling around, making her roll her eyes.

"Maiden? Maiden!"

"I'm in the washroom, you oaf!" she shouted back through the door. "Wait, outside—"

The door opened and immediately she flicked her wrist, shutting the door in his face. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity. She would not be peeped on by an impulsive idiot.

She heard a grunt of pain, "Gods, maiden."

"I told you to wait outside," she said simply. "Lecherous fool."

She finished dressing and took her hair down from her messy bun. She entered the room again to see him munching on her loaf of bread sitting on her table.

"Sure, help yourself," she said to herself, unimpressed.

"I will," he said, smirking at her through a mouthful.

She stood on her tiptoes and reached for the cabinet. Her hands pulled out a rolled up scroll and unraveled it onto her table. Her eyes flicked over to the large man raiding her pantry expecting him to pay attention. She cleared her throat, getting his attention.

"Do you want the map to—"

_Knock, knock, knock._

She straightened up and walked over to her door as her 'guest' went to her map. She walked over to the door and opened it. She blinked in surprise to see her father standing outside. Hmm, she wasn't expecting him especially after she stormed away.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned softly.

"You seemed depressed. I came by to…," his head peered through behind her, not tall enough to block the view, and she knew exactly what he was looking at. "You have a guest?"

She laughed dryly, "I suppose you could say that. Let's talk outside."

Before the door shut behind her, she saw her dad eyeing Thor suspiciously. It was deserved. She didn't like him either, but she didn't want anyone in Vanaheim panicking, especially her family, as she took care of the problem. She could handle it after all.

"I know you must be feeling—"

"—panic, anger, anxiety? Were those the ones that came to mind?" she finished stiffly.

"They're fools if they don't love you immediately," he said, cupping her cheek affectionately. "They don't deserve you."

She laughed, trying not to cry. She would do anything not to go. But, she had to follow the terms Asgard set. And apparently, being a village leader's daughter qualifies her to marry a prince of that realm for… 'peace'. She knew the consequences if she refused, but she wanted so badly to be selfish.

"They _are_ fools. Remember?" she said, looking him in the eyes.

"Perhaps, they've wised u—" he started chuckling. "I'm sorry; I couldn't finish that sentence."

She started laughing with him. It felt good. She'd miss her brother when she had to leave. She'd miss him. Hopefully, they'd allow her or him to visit along with the rest of her family. She'd find a way.

"Why are you here?"

"Your brother… he's been captured. The bandits we've been having trouble with grabbed him. They're holding him ransom."

She let an incredulous breath escape her. How could this happen? Her dad said he was handling it. They worked out a deal before, so why was there a heel turn? Why her peaceful brother as ransom?

"Why? What do they want?"

"You."

"_Me_?" she said even more incredulously.

"Your magic, specifically. They wish for you to help break a seal. They know you have a knack for it."

She didn't care what seal. She just wanted her brother back, the bastards. Everything seemed to be going wrong for her as of late. The Norns have it out of her, testing her patience and sanity for sure.

"I'm getting him back," she said simply. "Tell me where he is."

"No, Freyja—"

"I'll trick them. I've learned from the best after all. If you and the others join me, they'll get suspicious and kill him. Either tell me or I'm using a locator spell."

She could see the frustration on her dad's face. She'd been a stubborn, bitter person for a long time. She wasn't naïve; she knew what others thought of her. And her dad should know by now she's not going to back down from saving her brother.

"They have him held by Nidhogg at the moment."

"_Fantastic_," she said under her breath.

"That's why I wish for you not to go."

"I'm going to get him back to us… before I have to go."

He looked as if he wanted to argue more, but she held firm. Then, he let out a sigh of resignation and touched her cheek briefly.

"I'll miss you. You will call for reinforcements if you need me, won't you?"

She nodded. He embraced her again, and she smiled softly, holding him tightly. She had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing him for some time. She doubted visitation was often allowed in Asgard.

Then, she opened her door, and Thor fell on his face onto her foyer. She raised her eyebrows at him as he had the decency to look ashamed.

"You have an issue with privacy, don't you?" she said, stepping on his back as she entered her home.

He grunted in irritation before saying indignantly, "I wasn't listening."

"You're a terrible liar…," she said as she went back to the map to give it a proper look.

"Are you still not coming with me, maiden?"

She didn't understand why he wanted her to come along so badly. As far as he knew, she's a stranger. He must be used to everyone catering to and being around him. Must be nice.

"Clearly, you didn't listen very well. My brother has been taken by bandits around the area Nidhogg is. I'm going to get him back."

"So you are coming with me," he said.

She couldn't refrain from scoffing at him when he smirked at her. He didn't have charm; that wasn't the issue. No, she just knew what was going on in his head. It wasn't innocent or friendly.


	2. A Change of Hands

"Stop!" Odin shouted.

He didn't. He needed to know. When he, his brother, and his friends fought on Jotunheim, he thought something was off. And being a naturally intelligent person, the spoil taken from that realm should reveal _something_.

"Am I cursed?" he asked.

"No," he said.

"Then, what am I?" he said.

"You're my son," he said easily.

Loki turned, completely blue with bright orange eyes to match exactly what he thought was true of himself. His true form was present. He could see the shock and the regret in his father's eyes. But, they kept eye contact.

"And what more than that?" he said irritably, walking towards his father. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim was it?"

"No," Odin said, deflating. "After the battle, I heard crying. A baby was abandoned in the temple, tiny for a giant's offspring – Fárbauti's son."

He was so taken aback at the words. He was the frost giant king's son? He was left to die out in the cold because of his small size by his father Fárbauti.

"_Fárbauti's_ son?" he questioned, incredulously. "Why? Why did you take me? You were drenched in Jotun blood, and yet you took me. Why would you or anyone else accept me?"

"You were an abandoned child. You needed me," he said simply.

Loki couldn't believe his father's words any longer. If he lied for years about his true parentage, then what else could he be lying about. The god of mischief may not stand out in a crowd with bulging muscles and overwhelming strength, but he was clever. No one was better at lying than him, and he could sense that Odin wasn't being completely truthful.

"No, you took me for a purpose," he said. "What was it?"

Nothing.

"TELL ME!"

He could feel tears streak down his cheeks without his acknowledgement or control. The heartbreak and stress of it all just had him burst into tears.

And finally the allfather answered, "I was hoping to unite our peoples one day in an alliance through you. But, those plans no longer matter."

He deflated easily at the naked truth. The raw hurt was showing its truth as his tears continued to flow down his cheeks. It now made sense why he didn't fit in.

"So, I-I am just another stolen relic to further your own ambitions!" he said accusingly.

"Why do you twist my words?" he said, trying to regain control of the situation.

"It all makes sense now," he hissed angrily as Odin started backing up. "It's why you take people from other realms; why you sent my only friend from Vanaheim away despite your _tolerance_; and why you favored _Thor_ all these years."

"No," Odin said, hoarsely, clutching at his heart as he sunk to the floor.

"Because no matter how much you claim to love me," he said angrily, standing over him and getting all his grievances off his chest, "you realized you could never have another race sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

Odin wasn't responsive. Loki noticed the allfather's eyes close, and his entire body relaxed. A look of shock appeared on the prince's face as he carefully touched the elderly man's hand. He tried his hardest to swallow back the emotion and regain his bearings. He wiped his face of his tears as he just breathed.

"Gu-guards! Guards, please help!" he exclaimed.

Immediately, they ran in and began to help the unconscious king.

X

"So… why were you banished?" Freyja questioned, unable to help herself.

They were riding their horses at a walk. The terrain wasn't meant for anything higher than a walk at the moment. Not to mention, their steeds exhausted like any other animal. It's best to pace it out. So all that was left was to talk.

"Why do you care?" he said, deflecting.

"I don't. I'm bored is all," she said simply. "And I have nothing else I can think of to discuss with you, but if you don't wish to talk, fine by me."

"I have no idea," he said. "I was to be king. My coronation was botched. And as king, I wanted to destroy those frost giants as a gift to my people. They trampled on our homeworld first, and I planned to break their spirit in glorious battle and war."

She was quite disgusted at his sentiments and wishes. And, her face showed it as well. He's the stereotype that the Vanir gossiped about and feared around the campfire. He was what she feared he'd grow up into. At least when he was a child, he's unthreatening and ineffectual to everyone around him except to the other children. It seemed his society reinforced his qualities, or they were too afraid or preoccupied to discipline him. Either way, Odin reaped what he sowed. Apparently, the Allfather was displeased. Perhaps, he's finally gained the _wisdom_, he sought.

"It's just as I thought… you are a monster," she said.

"Excuse me," he said, glaring over at her. "I am Thor Od—"

"I don't care who you are. You aren't a prince or king in these lands. You don't have your weapon, so you're not a threat to me. If I choose to speak my mind, then so be it."

Despite the silence, she could feel contempt coming from her. She didn't bother because she simply wasn't bothered. Without his hammer and powers, he was essentially just a big baby on horseback. It felt nice being honest with someone she couldn't do so with in the past. It felt nice having power for once. She may be mean, but it wasn't without cause or just petty cruelty.

"… do you really think I'm a monster?"

"Why would you care what I think?" she asked simply, the snark not present.

"I don't," he said defensively.

_Then, why did you ask?_

She wished she could read right now. She couldn't do so on horseback for obvious reasons. She wished she wasn't doing any of this, but her brother needed her, and she just happened to get stuck with an old tormentor who could've been her husband in about a week's time. What a nightmare that would've been.

Freyja knew pretty well in her short stint in Asgard what the role of women were: brood mares. The goal was to marry above one's station and preferably the eldest son, so he could inherit his father's estate. Beauty was highly prized. She'd heard the stories of Aesir stealing women from other realms to keep as their brides during raids. She might as well be in that category. It was simply a formal kidnapping. And she knew very well the Æsir women didn't like outsider women marrying their men or being in their social circles.

"Maiden," he said, and she looked over curiously, getting out of her own head, "you have such a beautiful face. You should smile more."

She had to close her eyes briefly. The anger and frustration at such a passive aggressive sexist statement even unsettled her horse underneath her. She took a deep breath through her nose and spoke on the exhale.

"I am not here for you to admire. I'll do as I please."

"You must tell me your name," he said, unfettered with that toothy grin.

"No," she said simply.

"Why not?" he said.

She stiffened. He would know who she is if she said so. He didn't deserve to know. She knew how it would go: he would be shocked, then grovel, and then beg to sleep with her. If she was still ugly, he wouldn't treat her well and still bully her probably. Why respect a woman when she's not attractive to him? He wouldn't do something nice unless he got something out of it. Altruism be damned.

"You don't deserve it," she said tightly.

"Do I make you flustered, maiden?" he asked, bringing their horses closer together as he leaned over his saddle, and thus into her space.

"No," she said simply, expression unimpressed, and directing her horse to side step away from him.

"Don't be shy," he said, showing her an undeniable lady killer smile.

If she didn't know him and what he did to her, then she would probably blush and be a little flattered. But that isn't the reality. No, she wasn't affected at all and stared at him blankly; the only emotion that could be derived was mild contempt.

"I'm not shy. I just don't like you."

He just smirked, not taking it at face value. She couldn't imagine having such a large ego that nothing could penetrate it. Having insecurity along with confidence allows someone to grow and take criticism without the stupid defense of 'you're just jealous and hateful'. He couldn't possibly accept a bruise to the ego, so he deflected and/or blamed others. It's a horrible state of mind she'd only wish upon her worst enemies.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say we're flirting, maiden," he said coyly.

She didn't even bother with a response and just shook her head incredulously. Then, her eyes caught sight of a creature off the trail struggling underneath something. Without a second though, she immediately cantered over there.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing?!" he demanded.

She dismounted and let her horse graze uncaringly. She ran over and saw the animal who wasn't a cub after all, but a baby bird-mammal hybrid creature stuck under a giant branch. The baby was whimpering and crying in pain. She gasped as she began to cast spells in attempts to lift the branch, but she was having trouble concentrating.

"Svæve!" she exclaimed, trying to get it to lift but her magic wouldn't budge it.

"Here," she heard.

Her eyes widened in shock when he lifted the tree branch easily. She scrambled under and pulled out the struggling animal before he dropped it back down. The little baby was shuddering softly occasionally and whimpering in pain, making her heart ache for the little creature.

"What is that thing?" he asked, leaning over her to look at it.

"He's tiny for an avefelis, but the little orphan was abandoned by his mother clearly," she said as she moved some of the feathers. "He's been injured too."

"Let him go. He's probably diseased and dangerous," he said simply.

She gave him a look that was quite scathing. The lack of compassion was astounding.

"I don't recall _you_ being in control of my life," she said bitingly as she walked past him.

She laid her bird-mammal on the ground and concentrated. Healing magic wasn't her speciality, but the little orphan wasn't severely injured after all. She had to try. She didn't have time or the supplies for a potion.

She took a big breath and—

"What are you doing?"

"Don't interrupt me. I have to concentrate," she said.

One.

Two.

Three.

"_Hele_," she whispered.

Her hand was covered in the green magic as she ran it across the animal's injury and entire body for good measure slowly and surely. Her hand was shaking in attempts to wield said magic effectively. Eventually, the baby stopped whimpering and she saw him relax considerably. She saw him still breathing and knew he was fine. She smiled in joy as she stopped the spell.

She was breathing roughly, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"The spell is taxing and not easy," she said as she picked up her new creature gently and slowly.

When she stood, she swayed slightly before she felt his hands on her shoulders. She looked over and stiffened as a result. She didn't realize how large of a man he truly was until his hands engulfed her shoulders. Jesus.

She looked up at his smirking face and rolled her eyes as she stepped away from him.

"We're setting up camp," she said simply. "My new pet needs to rest, and it's getting dark."

X

Loki was sitting in the allfather's bedchambers. His 'father' was in bed, deep in odinsleep, and his mother was across from him on the other side of the large bed. It's been so many years since the god went into his long, healing slumber. It was always strange for him even when he was quite angry with the king.

"I tried to convince your father to tell you the truth. I thought there ought to be no secrets in the family," his mother said sincerely.

"Why did he lie?" Loki questioned.

"Your father lied to protect you. He didn't want you to feel different. You're our son, Loki."

He had trouble processing still. He was lost as to why people he considered his parents, whom he trusted, lied to him. True, if the other children knew of his true parentage, he would be bullied mercilessly. But, they could have told him privately. Finding out in his adult years…

She continued, "You can still talk to him. Even now in his odinsleep, he can still hear you."

"How long will it last?"

"He's put it off for so long," she said softly, holding onto her husband's hand. "I fear that…"

He could hear the fear and hurt in her face and see it too. Even though he was angry with his father at the moment, he hurt when his mother hurt.

"I'll never get used to seeing him like this. The most powerful being in all the nine realms, and he's reduced to this… until his body is restored."

"Your father will return to us as will your brother one day," she said.

"What of Thor?" he asked.

He didn't want Thor back. Quite honestly, he was enjoying being an only child without his spoiled brother ruining things.

"Yes, there is always a reason to why your father does what he does," she said. "Both of them shall return to us. I believe that."

He breathed through his nose before standing. It seemed he could never escape his brother. After all, his mother was known for her wisdom and foresight.

Just before he could leave the allfather's bedchambers several guards marched in. He stiffened, wondering what this could be about.

"My King," one guard kneeled, presenting the ruling spear.

He blinked in confusion and looked back at his mother for explanation. Surely, this was a mistake.

"With the Allfather in his odinsleep and your brother Thor banished, the line of succession falls to you," Frigg explained.

He stared in shock, not knowing how to explain how it made him feel clearly. He was shocked, happy, and perhaps proud. He was so very sure he would never be on the throne of Asgard after all. He was the youngest brother after all.

He turned toward the guard and took the staff slowly. He turned back towards his mother.

"Do well my king," she smiled at him.

He smiled softly towards her, still nervous and overwhelmed.

"Sire, do we still collect Lady Freyja in a week's time?" the guard asked.

"Freyja?" Loki said, brightening considerably and turning towards them. "She's to come here?"

"That was the allfather's plan," he said. "What is your desire, sire?"

Freyja was coming this soon? He let the excitement wash over him this time. He was looking forward to seeing her again ever since his father announced that she'd be coming. He still didn't tell the princes who she'd be marrying. He wanted so badly for her to be his wife. And given Thor's absence….

"Bring her here of course," Loki said quickly. "Bring her soon as possible if you can."

"Yes sir," he said.

X

They were sitting out by the fire outside of her tent. Havi, her new pet, was beside her still sleeping, wrapped in one of the blankets for maximum warmth. The horses were tied up and untacked. Everyone was settled in for the night.

"What an odd creature," he said, looking at her new friend skeptically curled in her lap. "It looks like the mudwamps we used as target practice as children."

She glared at him for that. Her new little friend was _not_ going to be used as target practice if she had any say. She didn't understand why the Æsir were so cruel. They could simply enchant a target to have it move if they so desired and yet they choose barbarism. It's a _wonder_ why the rest of the realms hate them so much.

He chuckled as if killing an animal was funny and said, "Maiden, I jest!"

Her expression didn't change as she continued to pet Havi's sleeping form. It's been awhile since she's had a friend in Vanaheim ever since Hildisvíni died. Havi may not be the same, but she'd care for him nonetheless. So excuse her for not finding it funny that someone made a target practice joke at his expense. She just must be an _uptight prude_.

He slid next to her on the log. She sighed and looked into the distance irritably. What could he want now? She hoped he wasn't going to try flirting again. He wasn't bad at it considering all the bad ones she's gotten over the years, but he was a pompous ass who previously tormented her existence. She didn't want him to even try. It was like a slap in the face.

"Don't be so cold. Surely, there's something you like about me," he said, giving her a grin.

"Your… teeth are nice," she said bluntly, unkindly, not even bothering to look at him.

He looked confused and gobsmacked at her attitude, and she wasn't surprised. He was probably complimented endlessly as a crown prince. If he wanted, he could gain compliments endlessly and not just from the court jester. She wasn't a subject of his and neither of them were in Asgard. She was under zero obligation now.

"That is all you can think of?" he said incredulously.

"Yeah, you're not ugly. That's all," she said simply, poking the fire.

It was odd giving an _almost_ compliment, and it was odd how he grew to be so attractive. Neither should be a thing. It wasn't fair. She wished, ever since she was a child, that people's inner beauty reflected their outer beauty. But, she knew all too well that was a pipe dream. After all, beautiful people can get away with so much due to so many trying to sleep with or look at them, and thus their personality tends to turn sour. And yes, her personality had soured after her glow up, not in the same way as Thor though. She wasn't arrogant but bitter.

"Was that almost a compliment?" he asked. "That must be a personal best for you."

She laughed robotically as a show of her lack of actual humor.

He chuckled incredulously, but she could see the smirk still on his face. She looked away and poked the fire with her stick. Her little creature purred despite him curled up sleeping in her lap. She pet Havi gently, smiling sweetly at the baby.

"I'd like to say the same, maiden, but it would be a lie," he said.

She looked up curiously, quirking her brow at him. Oh, whatever shall he say? Was he going to try his backhanded flirting again? After all, she gave him a non-compliment compliment. Fair is fair, right?

"Oh?" she asked disinterestedly as she continued to poke the fire.

"You are beautiful, but your cold and defiant personality excites me."

Oh gods, really? She supposed she should've suspected it. Everyone kissed his ass and women threw themselves at him because he's a handsome prince. Of course, he would try to 'conquer' her since she provided him a challenge. Well, he miscalculated just as she had earlier: Freyja wasn't playing hard to get; she was playing don't fucking bother me, bully. Maybe, she could play the reverse psychology card to get him to lose interest, but the thought of being a bright eyed sycophant trying to hope on his cock disgusted her to her core. She'd rather keep rejecting and insulting him until he gives up and leaves her alone.

Then, he sat beside her on the log. She didn't even acknowledge him with a look as she continued to stare at the fire. The less she gave him attention, the less she reinforced the bad behavior.

"After all, no maiden has ever treated me as such," he said. He went to touch her hair, but she slapped his hand away without looking at him still. He chuckled regardless. "Nor has one been so beautiful."

She bet that normally worked on women, and she wouldn't be surprised either. If she didn't know him and wasn't so cynical, she'd be highly flattered at being called beautiful by such a handsome charismatic man. But she's not that person anymore. Time and experience has eroded her innocence and optimism.

She didn't bother to answer him as she went into her tent for the night.

…

Some hours later, she woke softly. She blinked in confusion as to what was pressing against her stomach. She looked down and saw her little Havi curled up against her. She smiled at him.

She sat up and stretched accordingly. She winced at the uncomfortability of laying on the ground. It's been awhile since she's had little more than a thin sleeping bag and tent floor between her and the ground.

She heard ruffling outside of the tent. She squinted as she stood accordingly, putting Havi inside her overcoat that she put on. She stepped out and heard a tell tale grunt. She looked down and saw she stepped on Thor's stomach by accident.

Hiss.

She looked down at the little creature whose head was poking out of her coat. Then, she looked into the direction of its eyesight. She refrained from screaming in both fear and surprise.

"_Ild_!" she shouted, putting her hand up at it.

The blast of light exploded across the body of rock monster. She placed Havi quickly back in the tent despite the hissing and squirming.

She looked back over and saw the stun wore off, and it arm about to come down on her. She braced, putting her arms over her face just before his arm came down. Suddenly, a hand shoved her. She felt her body fly to the side and skid across the ground.

She looked over and saw Thor block the giant rock monster's blow with his hands. She went to stand and before the rock monster delivered another blow, she casted she same spell. Some of the rock blew away specifically the arm. She watched as Thor punched the rock body, merely hurting his hand.

"Why won't this stupid rock die!?" he grunted, shaking his hand.

"Elements are the only effective method to get to the core," she said simply as she continued to throw as many firebeams from her hands as she could.

Her blue eyes widened in shock when the rock monster began charging towards her. She could throw them quickly enough and raised her hands. She teleported a short distance right beside Thor nearly catching the charge.

"I have a plan," she said, looking at him.

"I've got this," he said, not giving her a second look.

She sighed in annoyance. Fine, let him learn the hard way. She watched as he charged forward to attack the rock. With a simple hand motion, she raised the rocks from the ground and flung them at the rock monster. And well, Thor didn't fair just like she suspected. Fists alone didn't affect the rock, and it retaliated by striking him back to where he was.

"Ready to listen?" she questioned.

"Fine," he said, wiping his mouth and standing again. "What did you have in mind?"

"I need to break away the rock's hard body in order for you to smash the core. Elements are how to break the body. Simple strength won't do it," she said quickly. "When you see the purple core, crush it."

She watched as the elements she casted broke across it's roaring body. It still tried to charge at them. And, knowing she could make it until the last moment, she was pulled away from it. Arms wrapped around her stomach and yanked her away.

"Hey now, I almost had him!" she protested and continued to create balls of fire and throwing it at the rock monster.

And just like that, she saw the core. She scrambled from his arms and began to quickly as possible raise the ground beneath it to encase it in there. It wasn't easy, holding it, keeping it. Her arms started to shake under the weight.

"Now, Thor! Crush it!" she shouted.

He ran forward and stuck his fist in the chest cavity. She saw the shatter of purple all around as the rock monster crumbled to the ground. She dropped her hands in relief.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"Did you not realize Vanaheim is enchanted? After all, witches and warlocks live here," she said.

She walked past him quickly. She crouched and crawled into the tent. Her new little pet was shaking and quivering in fear. She smiled softly in relief that Havi was okay. She came closer and held the avefelis comfortingly.

The creature began purring, comforting her as well, making her smile.

"Despite its strangeness, it has… charm," he said, near her, sounding as if it were a reluctant admission.

"I don't care what you think," she said simply. "Help me ready the horses. We must leave."

And after packing the tent and loading the horses, they set off to find Mjölnir.


	3. Grin and Bear it

Dealing with people requires a certain finesse and patience. If he was her child, then she'd probably be more gentle and eloquent. But, he wasn't her child, and she didn't want to deal with an overgrown, spoiled brat who constantly made passes at her. He may be a prince on Asgard, but here, he was banished and on Vanaheim. It was an odd shift in power, and it felt a little more equal between them in terms of dynamic. She felt as if she could say things she couldn't before with _zero_ repercussions. She could finally speak her mind. It was so empowering she could get drunk off it.

"Do you normally pick up strange creatures?" he asked suddenly, interrupting the pleasant silence.

"No, but ever since my boar Hildisvíni died, I've been missing a companion," she answered simply.

She didn't elaborate that Hildisvíni was her longest and oldest friend in disguise – not so much a pet. She supposed she could considering he's dead. But, considering he chose to take the form of a boar and change his name to hide from 'justice', it's best to still keep quiet about it still. She's still in mourning and quite protective of him.

"Companion? He can't even speak."

"Exactly," she smirked slightly.

"I…," he took a deep breath after a huff, "I understand," he grumbled, looking away.

She managed a few more minutes of silence walking along the beaten dirt path when they came across a large bridge. It was bricked, large, and double arched. It seemed familiar somehow.

They weren't going across it, but underneath it. She stopped her horse and instructed Thor to do so as well. She didn't bother to look at him as she continued to stare at the bridge suspiciously, cautiously. Even as Thor kept questioning her, she didn't deviate her attention. She dismounted, placing Havi on her shoulder. The little creature voiced her sentiments in a small whimper.

"What is—"

"Shh," she said softly, shortly. "Approach quietly or else."

"Or else wh—mghth." She placed a hand over his mouth.

She grasped her horse's reins, walking him through slowly. For once, was glad she removed his and his buddy's shoes last week. They were silent for the most part. It should be fine. They shouldn't wake… whoever's… oh no.

Thor said rather loudly and arrogantly, "Kane Dauder? I thought my father vanquished you three centuries ago!"

She closed her eyes while taking a large, deep breath. It took a lot in her not to attack him in this instance. She wanted to desperately when the troll woke, began to stand, and scared their horses off gods knew where. It was a strangleable offense.

"Your father? Oh another _Odinson_," he grumbled. "The lies that old wretch tells."

He was squatting near them. His stature was imposing and something she didn't wish to deal with. Trolls were notoriously strong and pesky. She was _hoping_ to sneak past him and not lose their ride. But Thor is stupid as he always has been.

"What did you say about my—"

"Quiet, boy," Kane interrupted. "Who's your friend?"

She glanced over, unimpressed. She knew that gross leer anywhere. It seemed he was one of _those_ trolls. Great, she already had one person to deal with who wanted to get into her panties. Now this _troll_.

"None of your business, that's whom," she said, severely unimpressed. "And, we're not friends."

Kane Dauder chuckled as Thor began to grow angry. She didn't care either way. He could get angry all he wanted, but it didn't affect her nor did she care about his feelings. He didn't care about hers when she needed some empathy in her life. And he clearly hasn't changed at all.

"It seems the little missie here won't ever be _your_ lover."

He chuckled playfully at the look on the banished prince. He looked as if he wished to charge, but she spoke up. She rolled her eyes irritably. She wasn't proud to say, but she was used to being infantilized while simultaneously lusted after from various species. It was gross, but she didn't have the energy or will to fight it anymore.

"What do you want?" she asked. "It's either fighting or riddles for trolls, correct?"

"You're not wrong," he grumbled as if bored with this particular topic. "I'd much rather make fun of your _not friend_ here."

"I will not put up with this disrespect!" Thor said, temper flaring again of course. She was surprised he lasted this long.

Freyja stepped out of the way casually as Thor charged the large troll. He managed to catch the troll's fist, but Kane had the advantage of height. He punched the thunder god back behind her into the bridge's support beam.

"Now, what will it be for you, little lady?" he asked, flashing her a cheesy smile.

"Riddle, please," she said dryly, tired and worn in the eyes.

"I am patient, kind, blind. I don't envy or possess. I'm not boastful nor disrespecting. I don't decay with time but fonder with age. What am I?"

"Love," she answered almost immediately.

"Hmm, a smart girl," he said, smirking down at her.

_I'm a love goddess, idiot_, she thought, refraining from rolling her eyes.

"Alright, I'm going. Real pleasure," she said, drier than a desert.

She walked through and sat down on the dirt path. He face was in her hands, and her elbows rested on her knees. She was still annoyed at the fact that Thor is responsible for losing her horses. They were probably still galloping far, far away in terror. They'd have to travel on foot until they reached the next town.

Havi, sensing her feelings, began purring softly. He circled around her, rubbing and nuzzling her legs. She smiled and scratched him behind his ears. The little fella smiled and closed his eyes in contentment. She returned the smile.

Meanwhile, Thor emerged from the rubble, looking amused. It seemed the challenge intrigued him to put it mildly. Why Asgardians were filled with such bloodlust was beyond her. Violence wasn't appealing or cathartic for her. Perhaps, it was for them, or the control/power was the attraction. That sounded about right.

He charged the troll. He managed to grab it around the middle and slam it on the bridge's support beam. She still wasn't impressed as she continued to support her cheek in her hand and scratch her pet behind his ear with her other hand.

"It's finished, maiden. We shall go!" he said with valor.

She merely smirked when the troll stood and swiped him on his right. It's not a cute side of her personality to relish in him being beaten up. She wasn't proud of it, but she couldn't and wouldn't help it. He's not a good person and has done some heinous things. If his arrogance leads to bad things happening to him, she's not going to feel badly for him.

The thunder god continued to wrestle him around as she wished for the tenth time that he didn't lose their horses. Then, she'd actually be able to read her book. Instead, she resorted to humming an old song her dad used to sing to her as a child.

Eventually, it resorted in the entire bridge collapsing. Vaguely, she wondered if he died. Maybe then she can go home. But then, she'd have to marry the other prince. Either way, she wasn't enjoying the outcome.

He emerged from the rubble.

"Are you sure this time?" she teased noncommittally.

"Yes," he said, trying to recover his dignity as best as possible.

"Well then, let's go," she said, standing. "We've got a long walk until the next town thanks to you."

"Me?"

She gave him a look that conveyed pretty clearly she wasn't in the mood. And given how his expression changed, it worked. He had the awareness not to say a word for once.

The terrain is beautiful, but it's horrible to trek any longer than three miles. The ground is hard and lacks any moisture or give, and these shoes aren't the best for long distances. But it's nothing compared to her company.

And, it wasn't Havi.

"Why is this town so far away?" he complained.

If she didn't acknowledge him, perhaps he'll shut up.

"How can anyone be pleased with all this nothingness?"

It's nature – beautiful, wonderful, and soft in its approach. The Aesir will never understand. It's why Asgard is soulless. They can't go outside their walls that master smith they swindled built for them and smell the fresh air. They much needed perspective.

"I've grown bored and tired of this realm. The only thing that doesn't bore me is you," he said, giving her a tired smile.

She's grown bored and tired of _him_. He's what she's expected him to be. He's predictable, spoiled, and bigoted. His flirtations wouldn't work because she's hated him before he came to Vanaheim.

"Once I get my hammer back, I'm never returning here, and I'll take _you_, maiden, with m—"

It was a simple incantation she whispered really. And she used it to seal his mouth shut with a flick of her wrist. Watching him squirm out of the corner of her eye and pull at his face is amusing. If there's one thing she always gained satisfaction from is knocking a spoiled brat down a peg or two.

"There, much better," she said, smirking satisfactorily.

She's aware her gender and beauty allowed her to get away with a lot more than she should with such a violent individual. If she had tried this stunt when she was ugly and both children, he'd probably beat her up or at least try. He was at a disadvantage these days. She's a skilled sorceress now, and he's a warrior without his greatest weapon. She wasn't as afraid anymore after realization and some calming breaths.

It's been hours since they started walking. The sun is beating down on them since the trees thinned out along the road, and it felt as if her feet were on fire. Her throat didn't feel any better. She was so parched. She was stumbling repeatedly. It was exhausting. Everything felt exhausting.

Poor Havi was crying as well. She tried her best to console him, but she knew what he truly needed. She couldn't give it to him. For that, she's sorry even if this predicament isn't her fault.

"You're swaying, maiden," he said. "And I know you've not been drinking."

She could only manage a glance at him in the hazy state. But hands touched her shoulders, steadying her, and only then did she realize how dizzy she was.

"Don't," she protested hoarsely.

"You can't make it the rest of the way," he said, not sounding apologetic whatsoever.

A small gasp escaped her when she was lifted from the ground like a bride for her wedding night. Her body truly couldn't move as she tried to squirm out of his arms. He was far too close and her too vulnerable. She didn't trust him enough to be a decent person much less keep her safe.

"Le…t me g…"

Her vision went black.

…

She blinked. An unfamiliar wooden ceiling was present. Where was she? Panic began to seep in as she tried to lift herself quickly. But a stranger came forward and pressed her back down on the bed. It didn't help the panic sitting in her chest.

"Careful, you don't want to pass out again, do you?" she questioned incredulously.

"Where am I?" Freyja asked quickly.

"You're in the healing tower. You were unconscious when this gentleman brought you in," the stranger informed her, gesturing to Thor sleeping in the chair.

She took several deep breaths to calm herself and put up her walls of distance and disinterest again. Well, it seemed Thor didn't do anything wrong as far as she knew. It seemed she could trust him not to leave her dead. That's comforting she supposed.

"Which town are we in?"

"Baleesia," the healer said answered. Then, she glanced at Thor briefly before looking back at Freyja. "Just between us girls, your consort is so devoted. He hasn't left the seat since—"

"My _what_?" The redhead questioned incredulously.

"Your consort, I presume," she said, looking confused. "I don't see wedding bands on either of your fingers, so I assume it's still courtship." Then, she gasped excitedly as if gossip is her lifeblood. "Are you two _eloping_?"

The witch was gobsmacked to say the least. Why do people assume two attractive people of the opposite sex are together? What if he was just a really concerned family member? He hasn't done anything sexual or romantic. He could be anybody to her as far as the stranger was concerned.

"We are not," she began, anger seeping in, but, after a deep breath, she finished normally as she could, "We are not together."

This was the time that Thor chose to wake. He rubbed his face and blinked a few times before they caught eyes. She wasn't amused, nor angry either. But her aura didn't stop him from smiling, standing, and pulling her into a hug. She didn't react as she glared over his shoulder at the disbelieving, smirking stranger.

"I thought you dead," Thor stated. "But, you're alright, maiden."

The healer said, "You two are very adorable together."

"We're not together," Freyja said through gritted teeth.

Thor pulled back to look her in the eyes and said, "See? I'm not the only one with eyes."

He smirked in that smarmy way that only a certain charisma can pull off. Unfortunately, he _did_ possess that charisma. The healer swooned like a lovesick adolescent as Freyja couldn't contain a scoff. Many moons ago, she would've been just like the healer. Male attention, even the gross kind, can feel nice especially when one doesn't get it often or at all. But, the reality is it doesn't come from a good place. It's selfish, a means to an end whether it be ego, lust, power, or both. It's not reciprocal. Usually.

"Hardly," she said. "Where's Havi?"

The little creature looked up at the call of his name and ran over to her and hopped on her lap. She smiled down at him and pet him behind his ears gently. He purred contently. Then, she picked him up and placed him on her shoulder.

She swung her legs off the bed and went to stand. She wobbled somewhat, and the healer and Thor went to her side. It was odd being fussed over. She didn't really appreciate it with her nerves that wired.

"I'm fine," she sighed, wishing for space more than anything.

"Keep an eye on your consort," the healer said to Thor. "She may or may not be fully recovered."

Freyja glared daggers at the annoying woman who didn't take her seriously. Why else would the redhead adamantly deny that she wasn't seeing a man if she was, indeed, seeing a man? Did that idiot think she was being coy? She was too bitter and angry to play the resisting 'virgin' to entice a man. That act would work on Thor though. She knew the type: they see; they conquer; they cum. If it wasn't a challenge it wasn't worth it. There's a reason it's called a 'chase'. If one doesn't run then how were you supposed to play the game? However, Freyja didn't invoke that. She was firm in her stance of not wanting to sleep with him. There wasn't any coyness or flirtatious nods and winks to indicate she wanted him. She didn't. Eventually, he'll give up.

"I will," he said, smirking down at her.

Oh boy, did she not appreciate being talked to as if she were a dumb, helpless thing.

"Oh, I'm envious," the healer said obnoxiously.

"Have him for yourself. He's not taken," she said honestly, zero passion in any of it, barely masking irritation.

She saw the flush creep on the other woman's face. A smirk, on the other hand, graced Freyja's as she looked between the two of them, straightening up.

"Come on, why not ask? It doesn't hurt to know," she said.

"I… um," the healer began, blushing deeper.

Sometimes, she questioned herself. Why was she like this? Vengeance felt good. It satiated the bitterness in her heart. She never drew blood with her words first; it was always in retaliation, and she did give warnings and express that she didn't enjoy something. She gave ample warning. It wasn't always like this.

When she was younger, she probably would've not reacted, remained passive. Now, she didn't care. She didn't care what other people thought or how they reacted. The black void of nothing in her chest was the source of this. It was a gaping hole due to the dissatisfaction of her life. Being vindictive brought her some solace.

She said, "Come on, you're charmed by him." She shrugged.

"Oh, I'm not that kind of…" she swallowed uncomfortably, not looking Thor in the eyes as she fiddled with her hair, "kind of lady."

"Ok," she said simply, holding her pet and walking past the two of them. "Thank you for the healing. Farewell."

Thor followed her after a moment. She could see a frown at her peripheral. If he had something to say, he can say it. She preferred him not to though.

"I don't understand."

"You need to be more specific," she sighed as she continued to walk down the wooden hallway.

"Why did you embarrass that maiden and I?"

"I didn't like that she kept referring to us as a couple nor the fact that you went along with it," she answered simply. "I decided to embarrass the both of you to teach you two a lesson. That is all."

They were at the end of the hallway. When he opened the door, he almost fell out and into the open air. She smirked in amusement. She knew he wasn't well versed in village's architectural structures, but she gleaned amusement from his blunders nonetheless. The ones that didn't affect her that is.

"This shack was on the ground before," he said incredulously.

"We're in Baleesia," she said to herself. Then, she spoke up, "_Heimra_."

Immediately, the room began to slowly lower to the ground below them. He startled, recovered ashamed, and she smirked quietly. He truly hasn't been anywhere in Vanaheim. The village they left is small, but Baleesia, however in contrast, is a fairly large city with unique magical architecture. She remembered visiting as a child and teen, fascinated by it all. It was more fun when she was younger. Most things are though. Now, it was difficult to feel anything beyond disappointment, resentment, and longing in small swatches to break up the numbing void.

It dropped and roots began to spread as steps. She shook her head, ridding herself of that dark spiral as best she could. She took the steps down and didn't wait for him. There was a plan. She needed to focus on it; they've already lost a lot of time.

Her eyes scanned the giant trees, seeing the giant fruits in magentas and pinks that hung below its branches. People were conversing back and forth between the openings in the berries and playing exploding card games. On the ground, people were talking, sharing an opium pipe, and drinking merrily. They must be on the edge of the residential section of the city.

"Wait for me," she heard.

"If you can't keep up…"

It only took a few moments before she had a looming shadow right behind her, following her through the crowd. Once they moved out of the residential section, they entered the focal point of the city. At the heart, there's a large tree, only rivaled by Yggdrasil itself, with various giant fruits hanging off its looming branches. Various citizens were casting spells to lower said branches to bring them to level to enter before the branches inevitably went back to where they were.

"What is this place?" she heard Thor say incredulously.

"Vanaheim," she said simply. "It's not all small towns or open fields of nature even though that's what I prefer."

She walked along, looking around at the street vendors. Surely, one of them is who she needs them to be. Eyes scanned over the people giving her coy smiles, trying to entice her to trade for something.

"What are we doing?"

"We must gather resources," she said, still annoyed with him. "The horses held the food supply and my tent. I don't have enough coin to replace that. We're in this mess because of _you_, and yet _I_ have to find the solution."

He had the decency to not say anything. Even if he apologized, she wouldn't believe him. There's nothing more ridiculous than an insincere apology.

She walked over and saw the large notice board holding various contracts. She scanned over, looking at the reward sum to see if any of them were worth their very short time. One caught her eye, and she ripped it off.

"Oi, I found a—"

She looked over just in time to see him being hit on by a couple of women. She shook her head incredulously and walked along without him. It seemed even without the knowledge of him being a prince, it seemed the ladies would always flock to him. He was handsome and possessed charisma. His arrogance, insincerity, and past deeds spoiled it for her. She knew he didn't mean a word he said. Most men, who behaved as he did, didn't actually have any genuine feelings like they claimed to have. They just wanted attention and sex.

She looked at the notice and read exactly where the person who posted the contract would be. She headed over. After a few moments, she heard lumbering footsteps behind her. She knew who they belonged to and didn't acknowledge him.

"Wait, maiden!"

She didn't.

She walked up to the man who put out the job. He smirked, looking at her body, until Thor showed up at her side winded. He then cleared his throat confusedly until she lifted the contract to show him why she was there.

"Oh."

"Tell me more of what's going on," she said.

"Well, you're aware of our renowned sanctuary, correct?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What sanctuary?"

They ignored him, not acknowledging his presence. She continued to look into the stranger's eyes, continuing the conversation without missing a beat.

"Then, surely, you understand what plagues it. We want it back badly. Do you think you can do it?" he said, disbelieving her.

Yes, looks could be deceiving. She was short, young, pretty, and a woman. She understood the wariness of the first two, but the last two were always stupid. She understood where the discrimination came from. There was a division of labor amongst men and women on Vanaheim by choice. Both were equally important, but people were conditioned to not believe genders could cross these segregated lines and function well except in rare circumstances. And well, monster hunting was seen as a sorcerer's work rather than a sorceress's. Now, the pretty thing tied back to the gender issue. When a maiden was seen as beautiful, many couldn't see beyond the beauty especially when she claimed to have experience in a job where one could face injuries that could mar that beauty. She's accepted the world isn't perfect. She doubted it ever would be. She just had to navigate it.

"I wouldn't have accepted the contract otherwise," she said plainly, not breaking eye contact. "We have to put down a beserk, correct?"

"A berserk?" Thor questioned.

"It's not that simple," he said. "Many warriors and mages alike have attempted to put him down, but he simply comes back. It's not strength that's needed."

"Oh, so he's a cursed one. Do you have any more information?" she questioned curiously. "I need to know how he was cursed if I'm to lift it."

"It happened back when the Vanir and the Æsir were at war. One of the warriors tried to take one of our mages back to Asgard with him. She, of course, refused, and he tried violence. In her dying gasp, she cursed him."

She wasn't surprised. Æsir don't exactly take no for an answer. It made them good warriors and conquerors, but it made them terrible people. She didn't know if she should lift that curse. He sounded as if he deserved it for all eternity.

"That's absurd. We treat —"

She casted a spell with a flick of the wrist, shutting his mouth once more. He was already on thin ice with her for losing her horses and supplies. She didn't need any more of his bullshit.

"Here's one contingency: if you break the curse, don't let Henrik live," the contractor informed.

"Deal."

Then, she walked on, dispelling Thor's silencing charm. He was irate, but she didn't care. She couldn't have him botching this job and outting himself as an Æsir. It would cause far more problems.

"Would you stop doing that?" he scoffed irritably.

"You could always learn magic," she said simply, unimpressed.

"Now, what is this _sanctuary_?"

"A place of power and worship for the Vanir," she explained. "It's beauty is renowned throughout the cosmos. It used to be a private, peaceful place until, well, that curse came to plague it."

She pointed at the large, sweeping castle behind the horizon's setting sun in the short distance. It was made of stone with pointed apexes and rustic doors. The vines, flowers, and weeds were overgrown. Nature was beginning to take it back due to the now pointless maintenance it required. It was still beautiful.

They walked on towards it. She could see from the corner of her eye that even someone as dull and unworldly as Thor thought it pretty.

She stepped forward to the door, peering through the small glass windows. She witnessed a figure banging its head against something. The wall perhaps? Why on Vanaheim…?

"It doesn't look humanoid," she said more to herself. "And… is it muttering?"

"Let me see," he said.

She turned away, crossing her arms, and scowling. She was trying to think of the best course of action. She was aware of her skill set and Thor's, but this is a multilayered curse born out of vengeance. They would have to think this—

She startled when Thor threw open the doors and entered the sanctuary. She turned towards him and watched as he let out some sort of taunt before charging the creature. She just watched him incredulously. He evidently didn't learn his lesson. If he kept winning, she supposed he never would.

Now, that the doors were open she could see exactly what these legendary beserks were. It was as if he was a hybrid between an Æsir and a wild leopard. It was a horrific combination, looking absolutely feral and lethal. She wondered if it retained any of its humanity. By the sound of the stories, it didn't have any before it was cursed. She doubted it possessed any now.

"Argh!" Thor shouted.

The thing picked him up in its mouth and shook him in its mouth until he flew out of it like a chew toy given to dogs. The Asgardian bellowed and she casted a basic shield in front of her body to block him. He landed in front of her feet, face first, and she stared down at him unamused. He quickly scrambled to his feet and stood in front of her.

She watched as the cursed leopard-Æsir leapt along the long, winding staircase up toward the top floor, out of sight. Wonderful.

"Are you ready to strategize or not?" she said drily, still staring up at where Henrik disappeared out of sight.

He pulled a tooth from his side and threw it to the ground. "Yeah, I'm ready," he said.

She watched as the tooth slowly disintegrated into a small poof of smoke. Interesting. She walked over to it, and noticed that it was truly gone. Perhaps, it was a part of the curse. The contractor said that many have faced and defeated Henrik, but he just kept coming back. It seemed he regenerated rather quickly.

"Let's look around," she said. "Don't break anything. This is a sacred place after all."

"I'm not a child," he said.

He proceeded to step on the foot of a marble statue of a sater. Its toe chipped off. He looked at her briefly as she blinked slowly, incredulously at him. The irritation was palpable but not very expressively.

She didn't even address him before she continued to look around the main, open place of worship. She crouched down as she noticed a few skeletons along the floor and against the wall. What stuck out to her was one of them has a yellowing note sticking out of a belt. She picked it up and began to read it:

_We were assigned to slay the beast. It seemed the Æsir left a parting gift to the Vanir in the form of a giant, rabid cat in our place of worship. Not only do they plan on taking one of our own for marriage, but they left him as well. I have high hopes our platoon can kill the creature and end this. The curse written in its blood was very clear after all._

It seemed that wasn't so. She wondered where this written curse was. It would be immensely helpful to know exactly what the sorceress who cursed him said. She walked around hearing him fumble and bumble around like the hulking idiot he is. When she stepped near the fountain embedded into the tiled wall, she got an odd feeling. She walked backwards and placed her hand along the tiles and understood immediately.

"I wonder if I still have it," she said softly to herself.

"Maiden, what are you doing?"

She ignored him as she searched her bag resting against her hip. Eventually, she found it, and her eyes lit up a little. It wasn't lost due to Thor. She held it up and swiped it up against the 'wall'. It dissipated in a wave – the illusion gone.

She stepped into the hidden passage behind there. She looked around. The walls brightened, illuminating the room. She heard his lumbering steps follow her behind her. Regardless, she looked around the walls until she found it.

"What is that?"

"Runes," she said curtly.

She began to translate the older variant. It wasn't easy, and it's been awhile since she's read this dialect of its writer. She wouldn't get the true artistry, the complicated internal rhymes. She could, however, translate it to make sense. She just needed to concentra—

"What does it say?"

She closed her eyes and took a fortifying breath. It would be easy to just insult him and tell him to shut up, but she knew he wouldn't leave her alone. The man was insistent and spoiled.

"I'm translating as you speak," she said. "'You are a vile creature. No woman shall look upon your face; no woman shall accept you; no woman shall even sit to have a meal with you. Forever shall you feel hunger for another's affection and never receive."

"That is cruel," he said. "Sorceresses are quite the harpies."

She spared him an unimpressed glance before she walked away from him without bothering to engage with him. Yes, she understood the stigma for magic users especially of the female variety. It was beginning to go out of fashion with time, but Asgard is slow to change and prefers a yang approach to life. It didn't leave room for growth or nuance.

"I was not speaking of you, of course," he said. "You're not a harpy. You're a—"

"I would quit while you're still _somewhat_ ahead," she said simply with sharp eyes and a small smirk.

He looked as if he wished to say something, and she looked at him expectantly with an unimpressed look. He then deflated with a frustrated breath. She headed on with the slightest of amusement.

"I'm going up by myself," she said, and he looked as if he was about to argue, so she continued. "You've attacked him, so he doesn't trust you. When I go up there, he'll believe my desire to lift his curse."

"No, it's too dangerous," he argued regardless.

Without a second thought, she casted a spell that sent him flat on his back and across the room. He looked at her incredulously.

"I'll be fine," she said simply with a smirk.

She then began to ascend the staircase. She vanquished all nerves as she approached. Henrik wouldn't trust her if he could smell fear on her. She looked around curiously on the top floor. There was a fire pit with a pot on it with a boiling substance in it. There was a table and two chairs. More skeletons surrounded the space. They looked as if they fell from the chairs. She wondered if Henrik tried to force them to have a meal with him. Speaking of Henrik, he didn't seem to be anywhere.

"Henrik?" she said, forcing herself to be softer with difficulty. "I wish to lift your curse. I… I want to look upon your face and have a meal with you. Can you please come out of the shadows?"

She heard the floor creak. She turned around and fought her initial reaction with her trademark indifference. It was quite an ugly, scared, ruined face. Remained still, taking a deep breath, as that leppard thing came near her slowly.

Looking upon such a mangled mug was a struggle, but she managed to find his eyes and look into the brown irises. And knowing what a monster he was, being civil was so distasteful. Showing affection like the riddle no woman would ever do seemed like such a feat for her. It had been a long time. True affection came from true feelings. She held no such feelings for this cat-monster whatsoever. Nonetheless, she fought back the cynicism and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Let's have a seat," she said, softening her voice.

The hulking creature seemed to understand her request and did so. No, they were sitting at the table. The soup was still steaming gently. She grasped the bowl and lifted it. Henrik followed her lead. She blew on the soup before she took a sip. It was about as good as one would expect from a cursed berserk, and she had to fight to keep from upchucking. It was quite disgusting, but one sip was enough, so she placed it down.

She forced a smile until everything suddenly went white.

…

"Mai… den, maiden, maiden!"

She woke with a start and looked upon Thor's stupid face. She quickly scrambled away from him and on her feet once more. Her eyes searched frantically. She gasped in horror at what she saw. The entire sanctuary was absolutely trashed. It looked as if an all out brawl happened here. What the hell happened when she was out cold? Where was Henrik? Did she lift the curse? What was going on?

"We won," he said in a jovial tone. "It ''twas a hell of a fight too."

"What have you done?" she said incredulously.

"When you passed out, I thought you were dead. I couldn't see straight, and I fought that disgusting thing. You lifted the curse because he hasn't come back."

She stared at him with such incredulous rage as he continued to look at her with that stupid grin on his face. She considered physical violence opposed to magic.

"You! This… this… how could you," a woman's distressed voice said.

They looked over and saw several priests and priestesses. The pain, distress, and incredulity were written blatantly on their faces. She felt so badly for them and such anger at Thor for his lack of care and destructive nature.

"We offered you coin, blessing, and sanctuary after you defeated Henrik," one of them said. "And what do you do? You destroy our sacred place."

"You have a bounty on you now."

"I…"

She was at a loss for words. She was just as hurt by the destruction of such beautiful architecture. The notion that she will become a target by some of her own people was just as painful if not more.

"Don't blame her," he said, stepping forward and between them. "It was I who destroyed your sanctuary. Target me, not her."

She stared at him incredulously. Did he just… stand up for her? She didn't think he was capable of doing something for someone despite consequences on himself. She didn't think he was capable of responsibility especially for someone who wasn't an Æsir. Was she wrong about him? Was he a better man than whom she initially thought? Did he grow to be a better person in time? It didn't seem possible.

"I should have known you'd bring trouble to us! You're an outsider. How could you understand our customs and what's sacred to us? The bounty applies to you now."

The two left quickly, leaving behind the sanctuary and its very angry priestesses. They walked along the path, and Freyja had trouble saying this to someone she loathed, but she tried to live her life not as a hypocrite. She should give credit where it's due.

"You didn't have to stand up for me," she said, not liking that the edge was off her voice without difficulty, "but thank you anyway."

He looked back and shot her a grin. "I know what Vanaheim means to you. I'd say we're even now," he said.

"Even?"

"I delayed the journey, lost your horses, and caused you to be hospitalized. Now, I've taken the fall for you," he explained. "I made it up to you."

She couldn't help the small smile that graced her face. He wasn't being a nightmare. He could at least admit his stupid mistakes even if his intentions weren't altruistic. He still wished to bed her, and he was trying so hard to get on her good graces in order to do so. She supposed this was his attempt to court her. 'Cute'.

"I'll be the decider on that," she said simply, the hard edge of her voice was gone.


	4. A Coup?

"You're not so bad in combat," he said.

"Thank you," she said, not looking at him as she rode along the winding path.

"Can you really teleport so easily?" he asked softly. "Why can't you teleport us to Nidhogg right now?"

"I can only teleport short distances," she said candidly. "Otherwise, I would, yes. I'm currently trying to broaden that area of magic for myself."

"I never understood magic," he said.

Why wasn't that a surprise? Magic takes interest, patience, practice, and intelligence. He didn't have the traits necessary for the craft. Besides, he's a burly man with ridiculous strength. Why not use and develop the natural advantages? Everyone wasn't intelligent.

"I can tell," she said easily.

"You think you know everything about me, don't you?" he said.

"Yes, I do," she said simply.

She knew Thor. She knew Thor. And, she doubted he'd change one bit if ever. The humble pie wasn't an easy thing to swallow. It usually happens when one is beaten down and left with nothing. When has Thor ever experienced that. Never. He was a spoiled prince of an affluent kingdom. She knows how that works quite well.

"There are things you don't know about me," he said, looking affronted.

"Like what?" she said, humoring him.

This ought to be good. He's not the kind of man to hold secrets. His life is an open book, and he's sure to have a terrible poker face.

"Like… I… you don't know my favorite animal," he said, clearly fishing for it.

"Allow me to guess: dog," she said.

"How did- I mean that's a very lucky guess, maiden," he grumbled.

"Sure," she said in a forced light-hearted tone.

She wasn't wrong. Take Thor and men like him at face value. Scratch the surface and guess what you get: more surface.

"What about you then?" he questioned. "You're so secretive. You won't even give me your name. What have you got to hide?"

"Not everyone wears their heart on their sleeve. It's bad practice if one wants to protect oneself," she said simply. "And, I don't trust you."

"We fought side by side!" he said incredulously.

Really? Is he that simple minded. It's quite sad really. Ignorance is bliss. Sometimes, she could be protected by stupidity and a warrior's mindset. She wondered if he's ever been betrayed. She wondered if he could solve a problem without might. It seems like a simple way to live. That, she envied him of.

"Really? You think it's that simple to trust someone with personal information?" she said, avoiding his eyes.

His entire presence made her uncomfortable when it came to these subjects. She didn't want to get to him, and she certainly didn't want him to know her.

"I won't hurt you," he said, smirking at her in a way she's sure he's used to impress some ladies. She wasn't though.

She shook her head in disbelief. Then, she began laughing drily, humorlessly and incredulously. Ignorance truly is bliss.

Later that day, they were taking a break. They were saddle sore, and everyone needed a break. They were sitting by a creek, eating some of their rations. The horses were drinking from the creek while Havi sat in her lap.

"Careful not to touch the water," she said to Thor. "Sometimes, it's enchanted against humanoids. If you thought rock monsters were bad, you have no idea how hard is to defeat a water imp."

"It's deadly out here for godssakes," he said more to himself.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play in the… oh, is that?" she trailed off in shock, standing immediately.

It was as if her truest nightmare was coming true. The rainbow bridge she dreaded appeared in front of her. Why? Why were they here? It wasn't a week yet. Had she miscalculated? She was so naïve to believe that they wouldn't find her. Of course, they'd find her. No, no, she wasn't ready to leave. She wanted to stay with her family, her realm.

"No," she breathed, shaking her head and trying not to burst into tears.

"The week isn't up," he said, standing as well.

"I know," she said softly.

"Are they here for me instead?" he said hopefully.

Several Asgardians came down on Vanaheim right in front of her. She was stiff as a board and ramrod straight. She was terrified of leaving.

"I'm not ready to go back," she said, shaking her head.

"Go back? Maiden, when were you in Asgard?" Thor questioned. "I surely would've remembered."

They came up to her, and she closed her eyes for a long moment, trying her best to steel herself. Her secrets were to be exposed. She held her new, strange pet closely. It purred softly, trying to comfort her. Then, she opened her eyes.

"Freyja," the guard said. "We're here to deliver to our Allfather. We are here early by his request, but the ceremony won't be held until the promised date."

"Freyja?!" Thor exclaimed. "How in all the nine realms are you Freyja?! You were hideous as a child!"

Now, she somewhat wanted to go to Asgard just to get out of the conversation. It was like an open wound being exposed to infection. She didn't want him to know, and she didn't want any of it. She wanted to live in peace on Vanaheim with her family and friends.

She ignored Thor and said to the guards tightly, "What happens if I don't go."

"The treaty breaks," he said. "Vanaheim will no longer be protected from Asgard. War is a possibility."

She swallowed. She couldn't do that to her friends and family. It seems she's the sacrificial lamb to keep the ones she loves safe. She'd do it. Reluctantly, she'd leave forever to be a broodmare and paraded around as the bride freak, and stick a fork in her hand every night to numb the pain. She couldn't run from this.

"I'll go," she said, feeling her eyes well up. "C-can I at least take my pet, Havi?"

"No," they said, not looking her in the eyes. "Outside animals are not allowed on Asgard."

"Of course," she said bitingly as a couple of tears slid down her face.

She turned towards Thor, seeing shock on his face still. And now, incredulity was written on his face. Yes, he's never seen her cry before. It wasn't a reaction she normally had. She's learned to put up walls long ago, but they've been decimated by her new future she didn't choose for herself.

"Thor," she said, looking him in the eyes. "I would be incredibly grateful if you took care of Havi for me."

He didn't say a word, and his expression hadn't changed.

"Please," she said softly.

"I… remember," he began. "I remember you. I remember what I did to you."

She closed her eyes, trying to repress the urge to lash out at him deservedly. She too remembered oh so well. And those memories he left imprinted in her are the exact reason she hated him so much. She hated Asgard for allowing it and sweeping it under the rug.

"Don't," she said with steely eyes. "And, if you want to start making it up to me, you will take care of Havi for me. Please."

She handed over her bird-mammal to him. He, hesitantly, took the small animal still looking floored. She gave him one last look before walking over the guards. She was cradling her arms around her torso, trying her hardest not to freak out.

The ride up the rainbow bridge was uneventful. She didn't have the heart to look at the beautiful colors as she was whisked away. Life as she knew it was over. She was to be a bride to the other brother. Granted, she liked the other brother, but she still didn't want to be married and forced into this.

"You're to be presented to the Allfather today after bathing and new dress," the guard said.

"Why the Allfather?" she asked. "I'm not to marry him."

"Actually, you are," he said.

"What?" she said incredulously.

He didn't answer her question, and she went along with it as she mounted her horse numbly. She rode in following down the rainbow bridge to the main city. She was bathed, groomed, and dressed uneventfully. She hardly cared anymore. Her life was over as she knew it.

"He's beyond the door," the guard said.

She closed her eyes as he began to open the door to the grand hall. She stepped through and opened her eyes. Shock overtook her easily who exactly was on the throne.

"Freyja?" he asked, a look of shock appeared on his face.

He was tall, slender, had a penchant for green. His hair was long, black, and slicked back. His facial features were soft and delicate. His eyes were blue and his lips thin. The familiarity wasn't lost on her. It's just…

"L-Loki?" she questioned softly as realization started to dawn on her.

When they both fully recognized each other, large smiles appeared on both their faces. She gasped in shock and happiness when he came over, picked her up, and hugged her tightly. He spun her around in elation. It shocked her that he could pick her up now. And was he?

"You're taller than me!" she exclaimed in shock with a large smile.

"I am," he said in realization as he let her back down on her feet.

"I haven't seen you in ages," she said happily, as she held his cheek gently.

"You either," he said.

She hugged him again happily. She hated Asgard, but there was one person she actually liked: Loki. He was one of the only mages aside from his mother. A ray of sunshine he is to this bleak, hateful place.

"The wedding is to be in less than a week, sire," the guard, "as scheduled by your father, the previous king."

"What?" he questioned, looking back and forth between him and Freyja.

"As you are aware, Thor is banished. Now, to keep the peace treaty you are to marry Lady Freyja."

Thor? They originally matched her with _Thor_! They were hardly compatible. And, it shocked her to her core that she'd be engaged to the crown prince. After all, Odin is an elitist. All rulers were to some extent. Like hell, he'd put an outsider on the throne. Did his wife influence the decision?

"We're to _marry_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, sire," he said.

"And where is the previous Allfather?" Freyja questioned.

Frigg and Loki looked instantly uncomfortable. She wondered, for a moment, if the old bastard finally croaked.

"He's in Odinsleep at the moment, Lady Freyja," the guard explained.

"Oh," she said softly and looked at Loki and Frigg apologetically.

If the Allfather is out of commission then Loki can do whatever he pleased for the time being. He could cancel the wedding and draw up new terms to foster peace between Vanaheim and Asgard. All Vanaheim truly wants is to be left alone.

She looked at him expectantly to protest this and…

…

Hours later, she was laying on her back in her bedchambers, staring at the ceiling. Why hasn't he done it? What could possibly be the motive? He didn't care for her like that. And surely, he didn't want marriage. He wasn't the type to be tied down to one thing. He was chaotic and mischievous. There must be something she's missing here.

Regardless, she longed for her tiny cabin; the breeze of the forest, and the smell of pine was glorious. She longed for the wilderness. Being trapped and domesticated like this was a crime against nature. It brought back old memories for her being here.

_"Look at how gross she is!" he said angrily. "She might by my bride."_

_She was a child to grow up in Asgard, to learn the customs, and to marry one of the princes. And, she was absolutely heartbroken. She missed her mom. She missed her dad. She missed her brother. And now, she was being called ugly by her potential husband._

_"And they call her a beauty goddess!" Fandral laughed. "I can't seem to find it. It's like a tragedy."_

_She wrapped her arms tighter around her legs and into her torso, burying her face into her knees. She had to endure. They were bigger and stronger; and surely she'd be punished for hurting the crown prince. Just block them out. They'll go away._

_"Vanirians are such disgusting, weak, dirt crawlers. No wonder your people lost!" Volstagg chortled._

_She felt a kick to her side, and she let out a muffled squeal of surprise and pain._

_"Are you a fighter or not, ugly?!"_

_She whimpered as they continued to attack her from her fetal position. They'll give up eventually. Right?_

_Thump._

_Thump!_

_THUMP!_

She covered her ears with the pillows and closed her eyes, trying desperately to block out the memory desperately. She tried to reassure herself. She was an adult, and Thor was banished. Even though his horrible friends still frequented here. They wouldn't recognize her. She's beautiful now after all now.

And, somehow, somehow, they'll get what's coming to them. She knew it.

X

He was lying on his back, staring up at the tent. He was almost to Nidhogg and therefore Mjölnir. He tried to concentrate on that. But, something he rarely felt was this nagging at his brain.

Guilt.

He bullied Freyja when they were children. It all made sense now as to why she wouldn't tell him her name, hated him, and Asgard. He thought it was just and funny to severely bully and harass the Vanirian girl. She was an outsider after all. She was ugly, and he thought someone so unworthy would be his bride. He thought he deserved better. He and his Warrior's Three friends beat her up and made fun of her looks. Then, one day out of the blue she left to go back to Vanaheim.

But now, she was beautiful. He would wager she was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. Simple puberty would not have made her this beautiful compared to how she used to look. Something didn't add up, but he didn't know what.

Either way, he ruined ever having anything meaningful with her. He could apologize, but he knew it would sound insincere. She wouldn't accept such a thing. He didn't know what to do.

Havi whimpered sadly as she curled up on top of his stomach. He put a hand on the little creature and pet it. He didn't really care for weird animals – he was a dog's one kind of guy – but it was kind of a sweet, cute thing.

Once he had Mjölnir, he would right the world. He clung to that hope. He knew he was worthy despite the self doubts.

Suddenly, he jumped in shock when he saw who exactly was standing in his tent.

"Loki?" he questioned in surprise, standing immediately. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," he said simply. "Things have been…."

"What is it? Father? Jotunheim?" he questioned quickly. "I can—"

"Father is dead," Loki said simply.

Thor recoiled immediately. What? Freyja guessed correctly? How? How is his father dead? He's the strongest in all the nine realms. He can withstand anything despite his years. Surely!

"What?" he said incredulously with barely a voice.

"The burden of a possible war with Jotunheim and your banishment…," Loki trailed off. "The burden of the throne has fallen to me, and you're once intended for treaty here in Vanaheim, Freyja, will be upheld with me. Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

What? He was supposed to marry Freyja? Is that also why she hated him? She would never wish to marry him. And now, Loki, whom he remembered being friends with her, was going to marry her. He had an inkling she wouldn't be happy with that either.

"It was so cruel for father to put the hammer within reach knowing it was with such a deadly snake so you couldn't reach it," Loki continued.

"C-can I come home?" he questioned, pleadingly towards his brother.

"The new treaty with Jotunheim is contingent on you staying banished"

"Surely, we can find—"

"Mother forbids you from returning," he said. "I'm sorry. I wish things were different."

Tears spilled down his face unabashedly. It was all his fault. His father died because of him. His mother hated him. He couldn't come home. He was to stay in a realm that hates Asgard. Freyja was right about consequences. It seemed this was one mess his father couldn't clean up.

"No, I'm so sorry," Thor said. "Thank you for coming here.

Loki nodded before disappearing. He buried his head in his hands as he just continued to cry. Distantly, he felt Havi rubbing against his legs and purring. Surprisingly, it was comforting.

…

Loki, cloaked in magic, stood in front of the unsuspecting snake's nest before Mjölnir. He had to know. Was he worthy? He thought so. He was certainly more worthy than he's godforsaken brother.

He grasped the hammer's handle and began to pull. It wouldn't budge. Come on. He pulled harder and the damned thing still wouldn't lift for him. As two more attempts failed, he gave in. He resigned himself. It seemed he wasn't worthy either much to his chagrin. Giving it one more scathing look he disappeared.

X

It was a sleepless, restless night. Her chambermaids entered her bedchambers as she continued to stare at the ceiling with tear stained eyes, ignoring them.

"Is she dead?" one of them asked. "She's not moving."

"In shock," the other said.

"I don't understand why. I would be happy to marry a prince," she said passive aggressively.

Then, you do it and let me go home to people who love me, she thought bitingly. I have no desire to rule a place whom hates me.

If only, if only she could teleport long distances. That would be the dream.

She stood, letting them change the sheets. She dressed from her given nightgowns and put on some green thing they gave her. She heard whispers about her lineage and hair color. Apparently, redheads were still hated and made fun of around here. How evolved. They claim to be more advanced than her magically inclined, all living things focused people simply because they won the war so many years ago. There are more important things than war and might.

"Are we done?" Freyja said.

"Oh, so she does speak. Well, yes, we are done," she said.

"Then get out," she said.

They looked affronted before leaving.

Now with privacy, she began to cast a spell. She lifted a hair from Loki's shoulder yesterday. She was suspicious to say the least. She knew him. She doubted the trickster had changed much.

She used the hair conjure a vague image and sound of Loki and his surroundings. It would be better if she had her Beldoxian Eye instead of this ineffective piece of crystal she found in this chamber of hers. She'd have to make due.

Her brows creased in confusion at the blue backdrop he was standing in. It wasn't winter time. Where was he? Jotunheim? He shouldn't be, but the sudden sight of Laufey told her otherwise.

"… cloak with magic… kill Odin… and take the casket…," was the only thing that stupid crystal could get before it just fizzed out.

Good lord. Loki was going to kill the allfather with magic and the frost giants. Why? He had the throne. Why the throne interested him in general was confusing to her. He's chaotic. Ruling was about structure. Was he just interested in spiting his brother and father? It seemed so.

Even though a dark part of her rejoiced at the thought of Odin dying, she knew that wasn't the way to go. He's in Odinsleep. He's completely defenseless.

She had to tell someone, but… no one would believe her. She's an outsider, and she doesn't have physical evidence. But, she couldn't just do nothing.

She slipped on her shoes, and she left quickly. But, in her rush, she crashed into a guard.

"Lady Freyja, what are you doing?" he asked. "You're to meet the Allfather."

"I… okay," she said reluctantly.

She was standing in the throne room. Loki was sitting there with his horned helmet and ruling staff. She curtsied once more as everyone else bowed. This was quite awkward. She appreciated privacy and acting how she truly wishes to act instead of these stupid rituals that were intended to be _respectful_ or whatever. All these royalty behaviors were so annoying. Not to mention, she knew of Loki's affairs, and she was certain he knew she knew.

He stood, leaving his ruling staff behind, and walked towards her. She straightened, and they stood in front of each other with hardly any space between them. She watched him remove his helmet and extend a hand to her. She blinked in confusion as she looked up into his eyes. What's the agenda today?

"It's a wedding rehearsal of sorts. I must teach you the dance we must do after the cermony. Would you care for a dance?" he asked, extending his hand to her.

She wasn't in a position to refuse, and she planned to pick a bone with him even if it was quieted. She lifted her hand and took his. He spun her into his body, surprising her a little. It was very forward for him.

She knew she wasn't a tall person. But, these damn Asgardians always did make her feel so short. She was eye level with his chest. She was hoping to be tall, but it seemed that wasn't in the cards for her. And dancing with him seemed to rub that in for her. An arm wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her close. Her hand that wasn't holding his landed on his shoulder. It was awkward given there were guards not that far away from her. But, she didn't move away.

"I've missed you," he said softly.

"I've missed you too," she admitted.

She had to ask. She had to know this. She was beginning to grow a little bit desperate to change the tide. But, she needed to remain calm and not show the desperation. She'd have already lost if so.

"Do you _really_ plan on keeping _me_ as your wife?" she asked. "You can change this if you wish. Renegotiations are always an option."

"Why would I renegotiate if the terms are favorable enough?" he said and she could practically hear a smirk in his tone.

Well, it was worth a shot after all. But, why would he consider that favorable? Why does he even want the throne? If he truly didn't want to rule he could unbanish Thor and wait for the Allfather to reawaken after all. Something wasn't quite right here. What was she forgetting? What puzzle piece was she overlooking?

"You know my personality well," she said simply, peering up at him with a small smirk.

"And you know mine."

She did. He may be a trickster, but he wasn't an evil man. So what was his game? And why he did insist on involving her?

In a quieter tone he said, "I've missed my magic partner. No one else here besides my mother are skilled enough to constitute any merit."

Still true of Asgard, it seemed. She wondered idly if he tagged along with the Warriors Three, Thor's friends. How he hasn't smashed his head against the wall is beyond her. They're all quite so stupid and share nothing in common with them. Fighting was the only thing they're good for.

"Life here hasn't changed one bit," she grumbled softly.

"Hmm, you've gotten more cynical," he observed. "I like it."

"Quite a lot of things have happened since I've been away," she said.

She felt the side of his lips against her ear. It was an odd sensation being this intimately close to a childhood friend. She wasn't ready to process the prospect of nuptials yet.

"I'd like to know. I know your skills have improved in magic, haven't they?" he asked.

She stiffened momentarily, knowing where this conversation was going, but she put on her best poker face. She continued to dance with him while he lead them.

"Practice and discipline make perfect," she said casually.

"So much so that you can probably _see_ through anything you set your mind too, correct?"

He knew. And _she_ knew exactly what this meant, of course. It was a warning to stay away from his particular affairs and to not interfere. Normally, she was proxy to his strange tricks and deceptions simply because she _didn't_ interfere or she found it funny. Patricide wasn't funny to her and neither was forced matrimony when he had the ability to change it.

"If I try," she whispered back.

He spun her around and brought her back into him again. She looked up into his eyes, and she could see a bit of mirth in them. Oh how things haven't changed. The man found amusement in his challenges and longed for a contender.

"You've has always made things fun around here for me," he began as he stepped backwards and let her go. And then said for everyone to hear, "Thank you for the dance."

She looked him in the eyes, matching the smirk. "Likewise," she replied.

It was a challenge, a threat to retaliate and to ruin his plans for her and Asgard. Was this bait? What could the consequence be? She already hated being here. He wouldn't dare touch Vanaheim then the wedding would be off, and he'd have two realms to contend with in war. Granted, Vanaheim and Jotunheim weren't on the best of terms, but 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' is a phrase that rings so true. What would his move be? His hands are tied if she made a move. The thought thrilled her, replacing her misery with hope.

She left the grand hall and noticed someone pressed to the door, falling flat on his face. She raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You and Thor are the nosiest people I've ever met," she said. "You're terrible at eavesdropping."

"You've met Thor?" the blond man with a long goatee said as he popped up.

"Of course, you idiot," she said walking along the hall and gesturing he follow her to which he did. "I suppose you don't recognize me. It doesn't matter anyway. The point is you want Thor back, and I want out of here."

They were hidden behind the corridor where eyes and ears weren't on them. He saw a look of confusion on his stupid face. She withheld the urge to hit him given what Fandral's done to her. But, she had bigger fish to fry. Loki will understand the consequences of taking choices away from her.

"What did you have in mind?"

"A coup," she said, smirking. "Isn't it obvious?"


	5. Bitter Queen to Be

"What?" he said incredulously.

"Round up your friends and meet me at sunset in the south hall. Time is of the essence since the deal will be off if I am wed," she said, done with the conversation and walking away.

She knows who the big players are in Asgard, and there is absolutely one individual she needs as a key player on her side. How Loki, who wouldn't give her what she wanted, gave her hope was beyond her. She saw a light at the end of the tunnel. It was exciting and thrilling even….

She waited until the guards weren't looking, casting a minor confusion spell on them. Then, she mounted a mare and took off down the rainbow bridge. She wouldn't have them thinking she was escaping after all. She dismounted and walked up to the notorious gatekeeper.

"Hello, Heimdall," she said softly. "I presume you know why I'm here. You see everything."

"I do," he said.

"So… will you help me?" she asked softly, giving him doe eyes for extra measure. "Because I need you."

"Yes," he said. "Regardless of how you bat your eyes and your non-altruistic desires, I do see… fault with the Allfather. If it's a bloodless coup you plan, then I shall be a part of it."

She snorted incredulously. The slight dig at her wasn't unnoticed. Him not being impressed with her attempts at bribing him with flirtatious eyes wasn't the issue, but him judging her for her morality was.

"I'd say it's fair I don't say to hell with the lot of you and let you violently murder each other over the throne, considering what you have put me through," she said simply. "And yes, I plan for this to be bloodless. I do still like Loki after all."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'm having a meeting tonight with The Warriors Three and Sif. If you're curious, listen in."

He nodded once, and then gave her a small smile.

"Despite all, it's lovely to see you again, Lady Freyja."

She returned the smile somewhat bitterly.

"You as well, Heimdall," she said before turning away.

"I hope you learn to forgive and let go not for them but for your own peace," he said.

What? Forgive and let go? Why? They deserved vengeance. She wanted them to feel how they made her feel. And, she wanted out of marriage. She didn't particularly want to see Odin die, but simultaneously she wouldn't care if he did die. The council he assigned are the ones who proposed the marriage between her and one of the princes not Odin. Besides, Odin was the one who let her leave Asgard as a child after the severe bullying and beatings she received at the hands of nasty Asgardians. He did do her _that_ kindness. His son and his friends, however, deserved whatever wrath she saw fit. The only reason she was helping them was to get what she wanted: out of marriage. After that, the gloves were off.

"They deserve whatever they get once I wash my hands of them and return to Vanaheim," she said simply.

She rode off. She returned the mare to her stall where she once was just as the guards' hex wore off. They straightened, making her smirk in mild amusement.

"Aw, Lady Freyja, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing," she said simply.

She walked up to them, standing in one the guard's space. She saw his eyes look her up and down. It was almost like a superpower the influence she had over men now that her looks have improved. When men were in charge, she could possibly get whatever she wished. And she didn't feel bad for using in this situation.

"Just pretend you never saw me," she said softly, giving him a coy smile.

She saw a blush beginning to grow on his face as he looked away. She could see the tell tale flattery on his face. She had him in the palm of her hands for now that is.

"At least let us escort you back," he said.

"Sure."

They walked along towards the large castle. She tried to ignore them even though they were right behind her.

"What was that, Geir?" she heard his buddy say.

"What?"

"You let that Vanirian whore walk all over you," he said.

She felt a fist form. The visceral hatred of her kind and the lies and assumptions disgusted her deeply. She heard that a couple of women were taken to Asgard as 'spoils of war' afterwards and forced to be wives, and yet there was still hatred and bigotry towards Vanirians. It seemed she was correct that sex and respect don't always go together. After all, she'd imagined the Vanirian women didn't go willingly or consensually.

"No, no, I didn't," he said quickly.

"What were you thinking? She's the Allfather's bought bride," he said.

This time when her fist closed she couldn't help her magic escaping her control. They slipped and fell on their faces. She kept walking regardless.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" she questioned, smirking slightly.

"No!" they said quickly.

X

They were sitting at the table. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif looked so awkward. She wasn't doing much better their entire presence made her so uncomfortable, but she needed them. She hated them, but she needed them for her plan. It's time to swallow the pride and hate. For now that is.

She saw Volstagg eating madly, so with a flick of her wrist the plate of food went flying against the wall.

"Whatever did you do that for?!" the large man demanded, looking over at her.

"You've eaten three fesants, two chickens, and three potatoes," she said, giving him a look. "You've had enough. Pay attention."

She gestured for them to sit at the table to which they did as she did as well. She looked at all of them, trying to lessen the bitter hatred to function.

"Loki is the Allfather now. I'm to be married to said Allfather. Odin is in his Odinsleep. The frost giants plan to kill you all. And, Thor is gone," she said. "I will help you get him back smoothly."

"Why are you helping?" Sif questioned.

"I don't wish to be married."

"Don't you _like_ Loki?"

Freyja laughed drily. The entire situation was just _so like_ Loki. The man was The God of Mischief all throughout. Only _he_ would do this to her because he knows her and her feelings on the subject of marriage, love, and freedom of choice. Why he was punishing her she wasn't sure yet. She hasn't slighted him.

"Yes, but he's always been selfish. Both the princes have been, haven't they?" she said simply, smirking wryly. "Trust me when I say, I will do anything to get out of holy matrimony and keep Vanaheim safe. That includes defying the current Allfather. So, are you going to work for me or not?"

"_For_ you?!" Volstagg said incredulously.

"Hmm, I didn't realize there's an echo in here," she said snarkily with an amused smirk. Oh how she hated them. "Anway, yes, all of you are in need of my leadership. I'm the brains, and you're the brawns. Don't get it confused."

She could see the irritation on their faces, and she was basking in it quite a bit. Granted, Sif didn't beat Freyja up as a child, but she did participate in the gossip and hatred of Vanerians and therefore her. She hated them all, but she needed muscle and people for this particular operation. After all, if she left Asgard now; the treaty would be off and Vanaheim would be in danger. Why would Heimdall tell her to forgive and forget when being a hateful bitch towards them was so much fun.

"Hmm, I've always loved them bossy," Fandral whispered to Volstagg with an unlikeable expression.

Freyja, Sif, and Hogun rolled their eyes deservedly. Even Volstagg wasn't exactly comfortable with Fandral's… words.

"You seem familiar," he said. "Do we know you?"

She laughed darkly. "No, but I know you all. Do you want Thor back or not?"

"Yes," they answered.

"Then do as I say," she said easily, enjoying how the tables have turned. "In the dead of the night, talk to Heimdall. He knows. By the time you reach Vanaheim, it should be morning. Thor should be at his hammer by then. If he can't lift it come back with him regardless."

"And what shall _you_ be doing?" Volstagg said accusingly.

"Holding down the fort, genius. I'll be distracting him," she said.

Fandral smirked, wiggling his brows and earning a smack in the arm from Sif.

"Loki may retaliate," she said, "I'll keep him busy. But, if you four don't make it in time to stop the wedding and the frost giants coming, the deal is off. And, I won't protect you any longer."

"Who are you? The Allfather hasn't announced your name. He's only said you're from Vanaheim," Sif said.

She sighed, looking away in irritation. Her secret will be out soon enough anyway. She might as well divulge. She'd already ripped the bandage off with Thor; she might as well with them.

"I guess I am _completely_ unrecognizable," she said. "My name is Freyja."

She closed her eyes to the collective gasp from all of them. She hated them so.

"You're Freyja?" Fandral said. "You were so…"

"Ugly, I know," she said bitingly. "And now, you're flirting because I'm not ugly anymore. But let me tell you something, all of you actually, I _hate_ you all. The only reason I'm dealing with you is because our interests align. The enemy of my enemy is my friend after all," she said.

She could see that regret she suspected would happen on Fandral, the pussy hound's, face. He only regretted it because he couldn't sleep with her now because of the things he had done to her. But the others may have actually felt guilty now. She didn't believe it genuine. And, she for goddamned sure will make them regret it for real one day.

"I'm s—"

"Don't," she said tightly. "Just go. The meeting is adjourned."

…

Later that same night, she was invited to tea with the new Allfather. Another part of his little game? Or did he genuinely miss her? She didn't know. She never knew with Loki. Sometimes, it was difficult to see through him completely. And typically, she was quite perceptive. She prided herself on it. Maybe, that was a reason, amongst others, why she was sort of drawn in by him and why they became friends.

The doors opened, and she stepped through into the grand hall. It was only the two of them in here besides the tea. The guards were waiting outside the door this time. Hmm, it seemed she's to walk into the lion's den alone. Fine by her, he's a devil she knew.

"Hello, Freyja," he said, giving her a smile.

"Hi," she said back in greeting as she walked towards him.

She sat down next to him with many questions on her mind. She's sure he had some as well. But the tea he was pouring looked so appealing to her. She picked up the cup and blew the steam away before sipping.

His eyes were so blue, and they were peering up into hers so earnestly as he sipped his tea. It's like things haven't changed… yet they have. He was one of the only people

"So, is there a reason why you called for me?" she questioned curiously.

"Is 'I've missed you' simple enough?" he said playfully.

She laughed easily and said, "Things are never simple with you. We both know that."

It was hard to believe that he'd murder his father, and let Jotunheim do whatever they wanted. Loki was mischievous, but he wasn't evil. He's a chaotic good. Was the throne so important to him that he would kill a family member he loved? She couldn't believe it, but she heard and saw it herself.

"You seem troubled," he said. "Your handmaidens told me you've been withdrawn and flighty."

So he was keeping tabs on her, and those wenches couldn't be trusted with anything. Things she's already presumed. She wasn't taking anything for granted except Thor unforturnately. She had to leave it to him to rescue her brother and stop the wedding. She hated that she had to trust him with things that were so important, yet here she was.

"You know why," she said simply. "You know of my thoughts on marriage and Asgard, and yet you still want to bind me in matrimony."

He blinked away from her gaze. She had to question him on it. And maybe, just maybe she'd question him on his plans; maybe, he'll explain himself. Maybe, he'll change his mind as well. Maybe, (probably) he'll continue to lie to get what he wanted. She could be very persuasive under the right circumstances. She doubted it would go well. After all, he was the trickster god for a reason, but she had to try. She had to believe in herself.

"It's been in planning for centuries and as the new Allfather it's not wise to undo the previous Allfather's commands," he said. "Asgard is unstable. And a marriage and the possibility of new heirs to continue the line of succession will stabilize the throne and the people's minds."

_New heirs?_

She hadn't thought that far ahead. She didn't think she'd be marrying the new Allfather and expected to reproduce to continue the royal line. She wasn't ready for that. No, no, she wasn't ready for children, nor to be someone's broodmare and status symbol. It would be the worst possible outcome for her. Everything would be controlled and judged so heavily. They would look at her as a shining example and envied. She would be unreachable and hated for being an outsider who gained status.

She tried her best not to let those words affect her visibly. It was going to end soon; she was sure of it. He wouldn't have his way with her. She wouldn't be forced into a role that didn't benefit her.

"Don't you want what's best for Asgard?" he questioned.

She knows what gaslighting is.

"You know I don't give a shit about Asgard," she said simply, not falling into _that_ trap.

"Fair enough," he said with a shrug.

A thought rang true to her finally. Loki wished for what Thor had or, should she say, would've had before his banishment. After all, he'd always been jealous of his older brother. Thor is the first born, represented all the things Asgard valued, and praised endlessly for it. And, since she was promised to Thor, of course Loki wasn't going to let her go. He wants Thor's life, and it was planned for Freyja to be a part of that life. So, he would keep her regardless of her wishes.

She shook her head in disbelief and disgust. He wouldn't let her go, even though he had the power to, all for his selfish desires and reasons. It was another hard thing to swallow just like him planning patricide. And shame on her for missing and liking the company of someone who's bad for you. After all, when she was with him she almost always had a good time with him despite his flaws.

"Do you want to do something fun?" she questioned, wanting a distraction desperately.

"What did you have in mind?" he said, smirking.

"Not tea," she said, wanting out of this room and particular topic.

They were inside The Golden Mare pub and in more casual dress so as to not be spotted. Finally, she got to be in her preferred color scheme of black and blue. The pastels the Aesir favored was driving her a little nuts. There was a band with a bard playing a lute and a woman singing. People were dancing. Some were throwing darts and hatchets on the back wall. Others were at the bar, pounding down meade and all kinds of hard liquor, and cutting up and laughing. It seemed everyone was starting the party early. She didn't know what they were celebrating. Crowds like these typically didn't do it for her, but this wasn't about her. It was about distracting Loki.

They managed to sit at the bar together. They ordered and were downing vodka shots together. She was laughing, enjoying the harsh burn of alcohol down her throat and gut. She needed this. Dealing with Thor in the wood for days on end was an experience she didn't wish to deal with again. She's been stressed and longed for a release of tension.

"You've become so jaded since the last I've seen of you. It's nice to see you smile," he said. "I thought you'd forgotten how to."

"Well, we aren't children anymore and a lot has happened since then," she said. She downed another shot of vodka and joined the bar's wooting from the harsh burn. "But this," she said, slamming the shot upside down, "can make even the most bitter of us unwind."

He chuckled.

With her head swimming pleasantly, she looked around some more. And, one activity stood out to her in this marvelous, giant pub. Her brown eyes lit up as she turned back towards him.

"Do you want to throw darts?" she said with a small smile to which he returned.

They went over and waited in line. It was her turn to throw finally. She picked up the dart and looked up at the target, eyeing it up. She got a couple of drunken shouts to throw it already. So, she did. She almost hit the target, and she let out a sound of mock frustration.

"I almost had it! Did you see that?" she said to Loki happily, smiling at him.

He smiled back, touching her face briefly.

She turned away and took some more darts. Just as she began throwing, she heard a gaggle of girls off in the corner pointing and laughing amongst themselves. Freyja looked over and noticed that she was the target of ridicule. She was curious as to why she was the subject of it, but then it became obvious that she was the only girl throwing anything and wearing such a dark, bold color scheme. It made her feel as if she was a child again. It seemed some people never truly grew up which was... disappointing. She took a deep breath, trying to block them out and not let the jerks and the alcohol get to her.

"AH!"

Everyone looked over and saw one of the girls' drink suddenly burst in her hand. She was wailing as glass punctured her skin, leaving red trails running down her hand. She couldn't help the smirk that emerged as the blonde woman screeched in mostly distress instead of pain. She looked over and saw a telling smirk on Loki's face. Oh, was that one of his trick's? Her smirk just grew as a result.

X

The four of them snuck off, riding their horses to get to Heimdall at the end of the bifrost. Time was of the essence. Freyja was distracting the new Allfather, and this was their window of time to go and get Thor. They dismounted in front of Heimdall and ran up to him. And before they could say anything, he beat them to the punch.

"I know why you're here," he said, turning the sword in the slot. "Don't be gone too long."

And with that, they were whisked through the bifrost and plopped onto Vanaheim in front of a tent in the middle of the night and nowhere. Did Heimdall make a mistake? Were they banished as well for treason? It didn't sound likely. Treason was punished with death.

"Thor?!" Volstagg shouted loudly.

Suddenly, there were rustlings within the tent and soon enough Thor emerged. Shock and happiness shown on all of their faces. He immediately started hugging his friends tightly in his arms. The hapiness was overwhelming.

"What are you all doing here?" he questioned. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you all, but you shouldn't be here."

Hogun frowned and said, "What do you mean?"

"We're here to bring you home," Fandral said, smiling brightly.

Why would they say that? They know why he couldn't come home, right? Surely, they weren't that dense.

"You know I can't go home. My father is dead, and Loki will take care of Freyja in my stead."

"Thor," Sif said, getting his attention. "Your father isn't dead, and Freyja doesn't want to marry anyone."

A look of shock and realization graced his face. And then anger began to take over at the lies his brother has told to him….

X

The next day she woke up slowly to her head pounding. Then, she jumped in fear at her two chambermaids standing so closely next to her bed, peering down at her. They looked amused yet sour simultaneously.

"She's for sure hung over," one said.

"Such a shame since it's her wedding day," the other snarked.

Oh yes, how could she forget? She's to be married this afternoon. Those bastards better hurry along, or the deal's off and she's going to spill the beans. They have a few hours while things prep, so they still had time. _She_ still had time.

She held the side of her head as she stepped out of bed. She had to steady herself as her head continued to pound. She closed her eyes as she tried to mentally prepare herself for what's to come. It seemed this was the part of the morning where she's to be dolled up and veiled for her husband to be.

"She'll probably still look beautiful for her big day," one of them continued to snark. "Fuck that Vanirian skin."

After they were finished tidying or whatever it is they were appointed to do, she dismissed them as always rather bitingly.

She sat at her vanity set and placed her forehead on the table, burying her hands in her hair, as she tried to keep her shit together. It took several deep breaths and a knock on her door to bring her back to reality.

She lifted her head and said, "Come in."

A small team with several items came in. She was surprised by the mobility and the amount of things they simply needed to make a bride look good for her big day.

"Have you bathed yet, Lady Freyja?" the elderly woman clearly in charge questioned.

"No," she said. "I just woke up."

"We're already behind schedule," the elderly woman rolled her eyes.

She then began directing her team and Freyja on what to do. They practically picked up the redhead and dragged her towards her attached bathroom. Freyja gasped in shock and tried to fight, but they insisted on scrubbing her themselves and forcing her in the water.

"I know Vanirians are behind in advancements, but, come now, surely you know how to bathe properly," the elderly woman snipped in disdain, earning a glare from the love goddess.

By the time they were done she was practically seething. She hadn't felt so violated in such a long time. They scrubbed so hard with that elvan rose water that her skin was red and irritated.

Then, she was hit with a giant drying fan casted by the horrible elderly woman, making her wince. She closed her eyes as she tried to block the blast from her body. Though, it continued until her hair and skin were dry.

And just before she could ask for a time out, a slip was forced upon her. She was spun around in front of a full length mirror and large wedding gown was forced over her head. It was baggy. What? Did they expect her to be tall like the rest of them?

"Hmm, it seems the last tailor before I assumed you'd be fat. I wonder why that was," the elderly woman said in that usual, superior tone of hers.

"I don't think—"

"Hush, I have alterations to do," she said.

She pulled the fabric tightly against Freyja's body, making her gasp loudly. What was she not allowed to breathe today? She heard violent and quick sewing along her back. She was shaken, pulled, and laced up. She was spun around as they tightened the arms and shortened the length so quickly amongst the team, her head was spinning more than usual.

When they were done, they yanked her off the stand and forced her in front of her vanity set. And she couldn't even get to see her face as a whole as they began applying makeup rapidly. She clenched unhappily as the brushes and sponges were applied rapidly. Not only that, her hair was being attacked with a brush and a heated wand.

When they were all said and done, she just sat there in mild shock. Were they truly done? Was the attack over?

"Well, we did all we could," the elderly woman snipped. "Good luck walking down the aisle, Lady Freyja."

She made a sound of discontented sound as they left her.

She stood and walked across the full length mirror and did a double take. She was a bride. She was dressed as the part. And today was her wedding day.

"Gods, those idiots better hurry," she sighed.


	6. The Bride

She stood in front of the full-length mirror in incredulity. It's been years since she's been this dolled up. In fact, it's been a long time since she's cared about anything beyond basic hygiene and health in terms of looks. She placed her hand on her stomach and the other on her back, wondering if her waist really did look like this when pulled tight by a corset. It's been years since she's been overweight, but it was still difficult to believe sometimes.

She couldn't help but think of a time when the last time she was remotely this bejeweled, made up, and dressed up….

_She was just on the other side of puberty. She'd just lost a lot of weight and drank several risky potions. She was no longer an ugly, fat child beaten up by horrible Asgardian boys and gossiped about by horrible Asgardian girls. And now, on her homeworld, she wouldn't blend into the background and be ignored. Surely, she could find love now. Now that she had done everything to become beautiful. It should be easy now._

_She went out in her most perfect appearance she could muster. There was a gathering that night amongst her fellow teens at a particularly popular pub on the outskirts of the village that all the parents forbade to go to. Everyone was going of course. This would be her moment of triumph. She'd finally have everything she was looking for._

_When she was there. Everyone was shocked and confused by her new look. Most didn't recognize her. But she enjoyed the attention she craved for so long. People seemed interested in her. She wasn't blending into the background. Perhaps, she can finally find someone who can love her._

_That night, the men were certainly interested. One came along that seemed especially, erhm, loquacious._

"_Maiden, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes upon," he said._

_And, she was flattered by it. No one has ever called her beautiful before and given her a smile like that. Such affection was new and shiny for her._

"_Thank you," she said, blushing and taking his hand for the dance._

_He continued with such flatteries and compliments. The attention and love he seemed to promise was so tempting she was willing to do anything to make it true. That night, she was convinced into his bed, and the next day he was gone, never to be seen again._

She swallowed uncomfortably. She used to be so naive. No one told her about the differences between lust and love, and their intricate relationship or _lack of _relationship. She believed becoming extremely beautiful would net her all realms of love and intimacy. All it guaranteed was lust. And, now, when someone told her she was beautiful and only talked of looks, it disgusted her and made her uncomfortable. Lust from men or women didn't interest her. The scene was old and shallow. She may have changed her looks, but her station in life was still the same. She was hoping against hope to find someone who actually saw her for her and loved her for her.

That's why she didn't wish to be married. He didn't love her. He didn't care enough to let her out of a marriage she asked him not to put her through. Was it that cursed lust ruling him now when it came to her? Was she just being used again for her looks?

It seemed so.

X

It was afternoon when he arrived and finally saw the humongous snake. He left Freyr to the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif. Time was of the essesence after all. It felt like it took forever to get here. It was probably the longest week of his life. He's had quite a bloody revelation in just seven days.

He dismounted his horse and stepped forward. He froze in surprise. There were two things he saw of importance: one the snake was in pain, and two the source of pain was his hammer on the reptile's tail. Freyja seemed to fail to mention that little detail.

"I presume this is yours, Odinson?" the snake hissed, looking angrily at Mjölnir.

"Yes," he said. "I've come here to retrieve it."

"What makes you think _you _are worthy?" it said incredulously.

Thor swallowed thickly. He tried to block out the things he's done. He caused his father to go into Odinsleep. He's started a war with Jotunheim. He broke every oath he took on his botched coronation day. He hasn't guarded the nine realms, kept peace, cast away his selfish ways, or thought of the good of the realm. All of that could be exhibited in none other than Freyja. Given what he's done to her, he's surprised she didn't strangle him in his sleep or poison him. He understood why she hated him. He truly wasn't worthy. He was a selfish, bloodthirsty man who ruined all he touched.

"I know I'm not worthy," he said, bowing his head to the giant snake in shame. "But, I must try to save the people I love. If you want my hammer off your tail, at least let me _try_."

"I don't care. Just get this bloody thing off my _tail_," it hissed irritably.

He stood and walked over to his hammer, eyeing it wearily. He bent down and gripped its leather-lined handle. He was afraid to pull; he knew he wasn't a good man. The things he's done as of late, whether the consequences were fabricated or not by his brother, were not good. Even his actions years ago, weren't great either. He wanted to do right by everyone he's hurt.

He took a deep breath and pulled. And to his emmence shock the hammer lifted from the ground. He reveled in how Mjölnir actually lifted for him.

"I'm… worthy?" he questioned incredulously.

"Thank the Norns," Nidhogg said dramatically, flicking its tail all around gratefully.

"Heimdall!" he called. He frowned when the gatekeeper didn't answer the call. "Heimdall?"

X

She tied her hardest to keep her shit together as she stood at the end of the aisle. The entire kingdom was standing in the massive coronation hall used for the wedding. She could see the hatred and ire in their faces. And at the end of the long line she saw none other than Loki – dressed in waistcoat, jacket, and the red coronation robe – her husband to be.

She tried not to vomit at the reality of the situation as she stood, glued where she was. She only moved when someone behind her gave her a push forward.

"Quit stalling, Lady Freyja, it's to be today," she heard.

She began to walk slowly. Hoots and provocative whistles were coming from the men of the audience. And, sneers and scoffs were from the women. A couple of hands tried to grab her whether to grope or assault her she didn't know. Either way, the guards stationed along the aisle were keeping them at bay.

Her eyes peered forward, noticing how everyone in the royal family that weren't banished was standing behind Loki. Frigg was sitting and smiling widely beside Odin in his slumbering chair. Well, it seems Laufey wasn't here yet to kill Odin yet. Hmm, was it to happen right at their wedding ceremony?

She stepped up to the altar, shaking softly already. She wished to scream. She wished to attack them all, but it would put her home world and family in danger, so she bit her tongue.

"You look ravishing," he said with a small smile and deceivingly innocent look to his eye.

Tears she didn't know were welling up in her eyes began to spill unabashedly down her face. She was miserable. All she could do now was hope that a bunch of idiots could make it in time. They were her hail mary, and time was running out.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…," the priest began.

The frost giants stepped through, cloaked in invisibility, as they traveled along the bifrost. After all, everyone was attending the Allfather's wedding. It left everything open for attack which was perfect for them. Unbeknownst to them, though, their nightmare scenario was close behind them because the gatekeeper was sneaking off from the wedding….

The vows were being exchanged. Loki was to be the first. And years of experience told her that all of this was bullshit. She was cynical, but eleven hundred and fifty years of life experience and trials of love told her otherwise.

"Do you, Loki Odinson, take thee, Freyja Njorddóttir, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until you are parted by death?" the priest said.

"I do," he said, looking her in the eyes unwaveringly.

"Do you, Freyja Njorddóttir, take thee, Loki Odinson, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until you are parted by death?"

_I don't._

Everyone was looking at her expectantly. She wanted to scream to the heavens out of frustration and anger. Where the hell was Thor and his stupid friends? The deal was about to be off. She was going to Loki about them sneaking off if she had to say 'I do' and consummate the marriage.

She couldn't stall anymore and began, "I—"

Suddenly, there was a loud scream from several people. Several of them looked over just in time to see several frost giants present. She looked over and saw that their king looking to attack the previous allfather. She gasped, putting her arms up to block a particular blow from one of the minions.

Her eyes shut in fear of the blow coming. Then, she gasped in shock and fear as arms lifted her off her feet, running off with her somewhere. When the movement finally stopped she opened her eyes slowly. And then, they widened considerably at the sight in front of her:

Thor held her in his arms like a bride she was dressed to be; Loki stabbed Laufey in the chest with the ruling staff; and the people of Asgard were screaming wildly in fear and running out of the palace.

"Loki?! Thor?!" Frigg gasped in shock, clutching her heart in shock. "Wh-what's going on?"

"I saved Father," Loki answered, smiling and waiting for the recognition.

Is that why? He did all of _this_ to make himself look good in front of the people and everyone else in this room? She shouldn't be shocked. She knew he didn't have it in him to commit patricide, and he was a vain man. But all of this ever since he became Allfather was to inflate his ego?

"Put me down, Thor," she said, tapping the man's arm to get his attention.

He did as she told him, and her feet touched the marbled floors once again. The wedding has been interrupted at the very last second before she could agree to marry him. Thor and his friends weren't as incompetent as she once believed. Though, they did get her out of this by the skin of the teeth.

She saw that he had Havi on his shoulder, so she took the creature from him immediately, craddling the little creature. Then, she took a much needed step backwards for space from the thunder god. She noticed he had Mjölnir by his side. Hmm… he was worthy. Perhaps, he's a changed man from the last time she saw him. She hoped so because the Thor she knew a couple of days before was not worthy of anything much less a magical, powerful hammer forged from a dying star.

His mother ran forward and hugged her son, but he continued to stare at Freyja. He didn't seem angry…. But the gaze was so intense from him that she looked away uncomfortably, redirecting her stare at Loki.

"How is he here?" he questioned, pointing at his brother.

"I sent for him to be fetched while we were partying last night," she said easily.

And she wasn't even sorry in the slightest.

"You tricked me," he said. Then, he admitted with a small smile and a head tilt. "I'm impressed."

"I _did_ ask you nicely to let me go home after all," she said matter of factly.

Otherwise, she'd probably let him do as he wished without helping Thor to steal his ruling power away. Asgard wasn't her home. She'd be in Vanaheim in her shack, hanging out with her brother and father on occasion.

"You brought this upon yourself," she continued.

They were staring each other down. She could see a playful glint in his eyes, and she felt like they were children again. She remembered the petty fights they occasionally got in and made up days later. He was a trickster; he liked a challenge in ruffling people's feathers.

Thor stepped between them, blocking her off from her childhood friend. It seemed he thought he himself was more important.

"Why don't you tell Mother how you lied about Father's death to keep me from my home?" Thor said.

"I haven't the time for that," he said, raising his staff and blasting Thor out the window. Both Freyja and Frigg gasped in unison at the blatant violence against his brother. He then grasped the priest cowering behind the throne and pulled him forward. "The ceremony continues," he said.

"No," Freyja said defiantly.

None of this was worth it. She was done here. She'd been pulled at the end of her tether. And, she refused to be a part of this squabble any longer. Thor will be in charge now that he's back, and she refused to be passed around like musical chairs. It's time to put a stop to this. The consequences weren't worth this. She's going back to Vanaheim.

"What?"

"I told you, I don't wish to marry you. Now, that your brother is back I am not arranged to you anymore. I won't abide by _any of this_ anymore. I'm going home!" she said.

She raised her arms and with that she teleported outside of the palace. She was hyperventilating from the panic of it all, but she concentrated and teleported again with concentration and a rise of her arms. She was at the end of the bifrost in front of none other than Heimdall, the injured Warrior's Three, and Sif. They will not get in the way this time. She needed to leave.

"Let me go to Vanaheim _now_," she said tightly.

"Freyja, you—"

"Don't. I'm done playing nice," she said, raising her daggers and her hands, surging with magic. "You let me go home the easy way or the hard way."

What she didn't expect was Sif to say, "I say let her go. She just wishes to go home. Considering what she's been through in the last week, I say she deserves it."

She eyed Sif interestingly. The dark haired woman didn't sound sarcastic but sincere. Was she actually being nice to an outsider? It seemed so.

"I agree," Volstagg vouched, giving her a smile. "She helped protect the throne and the people. I say let go where she pleases."

"There's been a treaty in place ever since she was born. I can't on—"

"She hates it here," Fandral spoke up. "Look at her face, it's filled with contempt."

She couldn't believe her ears or eyes. Her past tormentors were standing up for her? What is this? Did she fall into the backwards dimension?

"You're actually helping me… selflessly?" she said incredulously, dropping her hands and magic for now.

"I'm sorry, Freyja," Hogun said.

An actually _apology_?

"We all are," Sif said, giving the blond man a look. "Especially Fandral."

"Hey," he said, offended. "We're all _equally_ guilty here."

"Except for I," Heimdall said with an air of disdain for the Warriors Three.

"Except for Heimdall," Fandral corrected himself.

"I've done nothing wrong," he said simply.

Just then Thor flew up to them, stepping behind her. She turned towards him, irritated. He better not say what she thinks he'll say. She'd kick him off this bridge herself if he was to do what she thought he'd do.

"Where are you going, Freyja?" he asked.

"I'm going home," she said simply. "You and your brother are mad as always. I refuse to stay any longer. You best let me go."

She saw him wilt, but he dropped his hammer nonetheless with a soft thud along the rainbow bridge. Was he…?

"I tormented you when we were children…," he said slowly. "I made your life here miserable here."

She could feel tears starting to form as painful memories resurfaced, but she blinked them away. She wouldn't cry in front of her ex-tormentor. No, he didn't deserve her tears. Quite frankly, he didn't deserve anything from her. Yet, she helped him. Granted, helping him set her free from marriage and almost Asgard.

"Yes, I was miserable here because of you. You condemned me for my appearance, and the other children joined in. I begged the Allfather and my parents to let me go back to Vanaheim. They agreed. I would be brought back to marry either you or your brother when I became of age."

"I'm so sorr—"

"Shut up," she said tightly, not wanting to hear it at all. "I don't want to hear meaningless apologies from you. You're only apologizing because you wish to bed me now that I am no longer ugly not because you think you're actually sorry."

She could actually see pain and regret on his face as he looked away. She refused to believe it was genuine. He was just mourning a missed opportunity to sleep with her. That was it.

"I want to make things up to you," he said. He then looked at Heimdall. "Please, let her go, Heimdall."

Her eyes widened incredulity. This couldn't be happening. He was… actually letting her go? He wasn't going to force her into marriage and to be his broodmare for future heirs? Every man who's fancied her and had the opportunity to bed or control her has taken that opportunity. After all, he did tell her she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

"You're not…," she began.

"When I say I'm sorry," he said, reaching out to hold her face briefly and affectionately, "I mean it. Do as you like, Freyja. I won't force you into anything."

"I—"

"What are you doing?" she heard a familiar voice hiss suddenly.

She stiffened as everyone redirected their attention to none other than Loki. He immediately sent an ice blast directed at Heimdall. It hit him and taking the Warriors Three and Sif in its wake. She straightened and looked at him incredulously.

"No, what are _you_ doing?" she demanded.

"I'm proving to my father that I am a worthy son. When he wakes I will have saved his life; I will have killed the frost giant's king; and I will have kept the treaty between Asgard and Vanaheim by marrying you, Freyja. Then, I will be the true heir to the throne."

"And, I _told_ _you_ that there are other ways to conserve a treaty," she threw back, highly irritated.

He went to grab her arm, but she yanked her arm back and stepped back. She could see the pain in his eyes. But she didn't want this, and she made it quite clear. She didn't want to marry or stay in a marriage.

"She asked you nicely to let her go, didn't she?" Thor said, stepping between her and Loki again. "Why keep her against her will?"

She was backing up slowly to the bifrost key….

"Why not? She was promised to you before your banishment, and you would've kept her all to yourself not so long ago regardless of her wishes."

"I've changed," Thor said sincerely.

"So have I," Loki said simply and then smacked his brother across the face with his staff. "Now fight me."

He then blasted the thunder god back into the room with her flat on his back. She quickly cast a spell to try and heat the key Heimdall held in his frozen hand. She needed to get out of here. She didn't want to be in the middle of their squabble.

"I never wanted the throne!" Loki shouted walked towards them. "I only wanted to be your equal. But you take and _take_."

"Loki, this is madness," he said.

"Is it _madness_? Is it? Is it?!" he hissed angrily, and she could see tears in his eyes.

_Come on, just a little more_. She was so close to freeing the sword-key from Heimdall's hand. Then, she'd be back home where things were boring and safe.

"Did something on Vanaheim turn you soft? Was it, Freyja? Oh? Oh, it was! You couldn't possibly let me have something to myself, could you? You had to take my friend you previously threw away!"

Just as she got the sword-key, she felt Loki wrap an arm around her neck, unsettling her so much she almost dropped it. She felt her back smash into his front. She was rarely wrong. She knew she'd be used in their spat. After all, they fought over everything in though she wanted nothing to do with it. She didn't wish to be with either. She just wanted out.

"Loki!" Thor shouted in anger.

"Not another step!"

_Typical_, she thought bitterly.

"If you were truly my friend, you would have my interests in mind," Freyja began calmly. "If you cared for me at all, you would let me go home."

"And if you cared for _me_, you would stay with me," he threw back, clearly hurt and enraged.

It seemed they both could be selfish from different points of view. Granted, she wasn't the one trying to force her will on someone else. She just wanted to go home and stay away from the whole golden sham of Asgard.

"You have one last chance to let me go," she said simply. "If not, you _will_ face consequences."

"I'm calling your bluff," he said, a dark amusement in his voice.

She smirked and said, "You were warned."

Then, she proceeded to bite his arm harshly through his fancy jacket. She heard a shout of pain and said arm loosen. Just as she lunged forward towards the lock on the bifrost, Thor went for Loki with his hammer raised, and Loki still went after Freyja. She managed to jam the sword-key into the bifrost, hearing it snap, just as Loki barely grasped her elbow.

She was whisked away, but Loki was right behind her clumsily, smashing into bifrost and falling through it.

"Loki!" she exclaimed in shock.

Thor, on the other hand, fell from the bifrost's gaping hole left by Freyja's botched yet successful travel through the bifrost. In her desperation to flee, it blew the back end out, leaving him to fall out the back and off the edge of the world. He thought he was to die that day, but suddenly a strong hand grasped his wrist.

He looked up and saw none other than his winded father, awake and alive.

"F-Father?" he questioned.

His father pulled him up as the medical team was wheeling away his frozen friends. He was unsettled. The whole thing was eye opening.

Odin didn't say anything as they headed back to the giant castle down the rainbow bridge.

Before she knew it, Freyja landed on her feet. It took her a moment to gain her bearings. Then she began to look around in confusion as she ran out of the alley. There were no lush forests, enchantments occasionally causing a ruckus, or people who lived in small shacks or giant hanging fruit. No, there was smog; large, rectangular, ugly buildings; loud sounds coming from foreign objects that carried people; and these weird display things flashing and saying words like 'coca cola' and 'McDonalds' whatever that means. This isn't Vanaheim. Where was she?

"Hey, lady," someone suddenly said, "did you see that— wait, are you doing a charity or something? You look like The Little Mermaid on her wedding day," some colorful man said.

She turned around, and he did a low whistle to which she rolled her eyes at.

"Do you know where I am?" she asked.

"Uh, Times Square, honey," he said, giving her a look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No," she said slowly. "No, I really am not."


	7. A Whole New World

The higher court were eating in the great hall for dinner, carrying on, bragging, and talking. Volstagg was boasting about some giant pig he killed while he was on Vanaheim and ate it all by himself in one sitting. Hogun was passively dismissing all his lies much to the large redhead's indignation. Fandral was flirting with a few ladies here and there, trying to convince one of them in his bed. Sif, on the other hand, was quietly eating and drinking ale and occastionally looking to Thor's direction behind the door. People were quick to move in. It's almost as if just a day ago one their precious prince's weren't presumed dead and didn't almost have a new king and queen for themselves.

Thor and his parents, on the contrary, were in a room adjacent to the great hall that was smaller in scale but still adorned in gold. They had some things to discuss, but the usual fire in Thor's gut was gone. He was in mourning, and he missed Freyja. He only had her strange pet left. And, of course, he kept little Havi in his arms much to his parents' confusion.

"Son, why do you keep that strange animal?" his father asked.

"It's Freyja's," he answered.

Frigg began, "Heimdall says she's on _Midgard_ of all places. Perhaps, she's being worshipped by the mortals like back in the day."

Thor couldn't help perking up. She wasn't lost to the universe. She was alright somewhere on Midgard with the mortals. He couldn't help but want to go see her. If she was alright, then surely Loki should be found. Perhaps, perhaps, his brother is alive as well.

"Has Heimdall seen Loki?" Thor asked, changing the subject.

"Unfortunately not," Frigg said morosely.

"Thor," his father began, "the bifrost is being repaired as we speak. Once it's rebuilt, we are to bring back Freyja to be your bride."

As much as he would like to have her as his, she would hate him forever if he forced her to marry him. He wouldn't do that to her. She didn't love him, and she hated Asgard. A good start in getting her to not hate him for all the things he's done is to at least let her live her life as she wishes.

"No, Father," he said, defying him yet again albeit this time respectfully, "I won't marry Freyja. She doesn't wish to marry me, so I will not force her."

He was puffing up, looking to yell, "Son, you—"

"Dear," Frigg interjected, putting a hand on her husband's arm gently, and giving him a knowing look.

"When the bifrost is repaired, I shall take her back to Vanaheim," he said. "We'll renegotiate with the realm."

He stood and walked out of the room not bothering to look at the sour expression on his father's face. He spotted the man he was looking for and stood beside him at the edge of the palace, overlooking the bridge and the broken mechanism that lies within the blasted dome. He peered over to Heimdall curiously.

"Can you see her?"

"Yes," he said.

"Is she alright?" Thor asked.

"She troubles with adjusting," he said. "It seems they find her odd just like everyone else."

"How long will it take for the bifrost to repair?"

He wanted to see her again. He liked her. The thunder god hasn't felt this intense about someone in a long time. Unlike everyone else in his life, she didn't kiss up to him. In fact, she hated him. His competitive nature, which had always been a part of who he is, was cropping up. He wanted to impress her. He wanted her to be his. But, he knew he needed her forgiveness first if they were even going to be friendly. He thought perhaps she had forgiven him. He apologized and let her do as she pleased to his best ability. It was a start at least.

"About a year, sire," Heimdall said. "I shall watch over her."

Havi whimpered in sadness, and, in this instance, Thor concurred.

X

She was shocked by how much Midgard has changed. Well, it has been a couple hundred years ago since she'd last visited. She remembers the quaint villages and clear skies. Now, it's filled with pollution and giant metal dwellings. And not to mention, the people dressed oddly compared to what it used to be. It seemed the humans advanced in different ways. Magic wasn't their forte.

"Mommy, Mommy, look it's Ariel!" a child exclaimed. "Can we get a picture? _Pleeeeassse_!"

She didn't know who this Ariel was, but she assumed they shared a resemblance and a proxy wedding day.

"Honey, ask nicely," the mother said as her child ran towards Freyja.

"Hi, can I get a selfie with you?" she asked.

"A _selfie_?"

"Smile!"

Freyja smiled uncomfortably as the young girl held up a rectangular device which flashed for a moment. Then, the small child hugged her legs through all the fluff and thanked the goddess. The redhead simply blinked in confusion as the young girl ran back to her mother.

"Heimdall?" she called, looking to the sky. "I know you can hear me. Please, take me back to Vanaheim."

Nothing.

"Please?" she practically begged.

She tried to keep breathing easy as she realized she'd been stranded. The Asgardians left her here as punishment for defying them. And gods know where and what happened to Loki. She couldn't and wouldn't think of the worst for him. Despite it all, she still cared for him. She didn't want him to die.

Her eyes were closed and as tears fell regardless. She may have escaped the worst of it, but she wasn't exactly home. Granted, no one knows who she is and wasn't after her this time. It was quite a relief. But she may never see her family again.

"Hey, Miss, are you alright?" someone questioned softly.

"No," she said, not even bothering to lie.

"Would you like to borrow my handkerchief?" he asked.

She looked over at the man holding out the clean handkerchief. She took it without hesitation as she dabbed away her tears. Then, she handed the borrowed cloth back to him.

"What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe me," she said simply, then she turned to face him and was somewhat taken aback.

She was a little shocked at how handsome the man standing in front of her was. He had long, sandy, curly tresses that hung around his ears and face. His eyes were an almond shaped brown set by a deep set, brooding brow. His bone structure is perfect: his cheeks high, jawline sharp, and square shaped face. Rarely was there a person that radiated such handsomeness. It was almost blinding. Or perhaps it was the afternoon sun shining her eyes.

"Have I shot you before?" he asked.

"What? _Shot_ me?" she asked confusedly.

"I'm sorry. I meant, have I photographed you?" he said.

She still didn't understand the term 'photographed' as his explanation. God, this world was foreign to her, and she had zero guide. Perhaps, the handsome man will help her? He wasn't acting suspicious… yet. It was the only option she had so far. She wasn't going to fair this city herself very well.

"Oh no, I would remember such striking red hair."

"Are you making fun of my hair color?" she asked casually.

"Not at all," he said in her same tone, giving her a radiating, shy smile. "Do you… would you like somewhere to sit down and have a glass of water?"

She had a penchant for shy, sweet guys. Though, she's been around a couple men who use the shy guy persona to get women to seduce them and then ditch them afterwards. Even though, the stranger isn't setting off any alarm bells for her she always kept a wall of caution up. She was magically inclined. She could defend herself if he was trying to trap her. Sitting inside somewhere and drinking some refreshing water were too appealing to decline.

"Yes," she sighed in relief.

He gave a sweet smile. "This way," he said, gesturing down the street filled with hustling and bustling people.

She followed cautiously. He lead her to another tall building. This one though had a wider than taller grey building in front of it. They walked through it, and she saw long rows of those moving boxes all over the roads. She paused at the ugly display of it all. She much preferred the roaming meadows and forests in Vanaheim.

A hand grasped her wrist gently as he gestured for her to follow him in a strange box place with sliding doors. She hesitated, and he simply gave her a reassuring smile. She followed cautiously after him, and she jumped a little when the doors shut in front of her. She looked inside the metal box and saw several numbers all over it. He pressed one of them, and suddenly the box was moving upward, startling her again.

"You're very jumpy," he observed quietly. "Are you alright?"

"You wouldn't believe the kind of day I've had… well, let's be honest, week," she said, running a hand through her hair, snagging her hand on the veil and stopping right there.

"Did you leave your fiancé?" he asked curiously. She gave him a look. Then, he looked at her dress and then away quickly. "You're in a wedding dress."

"Oh, um, technically yes, it's complicated," she explained terribly.

"It always is," he said, looking forward.

It occurred to her that she didn't know this handsome stranger's name. Perhaps, she could give hers first.

"I'm," they both said and looked at each other simultaneously before looking away quickly.

She looked to him to let him speak first, but he gestured for her politely. And, she took the cue.

"I'm Freyja. What's your name?" she asked curiously.

His eyes widened, and then he composed himself and looked away shyly again. What? Is her name that strange? Did he know her? She would recognize him if she did. She remembered faces and she would remember a face that strikingly handsome. And she hadn't been to Midgard in _years_.

"I'm B-Ben," he answered finally, not looking her in the eyes.

She gave him a gentle, reassuring smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ben," she said.

Why his innocence reminded her of herself at this time was beyond her. It would be so easy to swoop in and take advantage of his naïveté. Just like she was. But, she understood how that felt and refused to do that to him. She didn't think predators who knew better would spare him of being their prey.

Suddenly, the elevator dinged. And, he gestured for her to step through first to which she did. He gave her some instructions on which door was his. When he unlocked it and stepped through, she noticed the realistic images framed all over the walls and on the surface of the furniture. Was this the so called 'photography'?

"This is where I live," he said simply.

"It's nice. Is this what you call 'photography'?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, walking next to her. "They're all mine."

They were of landscapes and a few people all throughout the small, open space. Most were in black and white. It was pretty.

"Neat," she said softly.

She saw a chair in the open room and took a seat there with a large and long sigh of relief. Sitting in a large dress that poofed out at the hips was quite a challenge, but she managed.

She watched as he went into the kitchen and poured her a glass of water which she took and thanked him for.

He sat next to her on the sofa. And, she didn't exactly know what to talk about with him. She had questions about how things were structured, but she didn't know how to broach it. Everything was confusing here.

"Do you…," he began awkwardly, scratched the back of his head before looking her in the eyes. "It's going to rain in soon. Do you mind if I take a picture of you in the rain in that wedding dress. I've been thinking of this shot for a long time and I…."

His eyes were shy, awkward, and sweet. All of him radiated it, but it was the eyes that were the most expressive as usual. It made her heart ache a little.

"Sure," she said with a small smile.

X

"How does Freyja fair in Midgard?" Thor asked Heimdall at the dining hall.

He could see the god insistently tense before relaxing once more. Thor looked at him suspiciously. Freyja wasn't hurt was she? She better not be.

"I have an inkling that you will not like the answer," the gatekeeper said warningly, knowing how hotheaded the crown prince is.

"Out with it," Thor commanded.

"She's in another man's dwelling at the moment," he said.

Thor's mug broke in his fist without intention. How has she found a man to cohabitate with already? He knows she's beautiful and can be charming when she wishes to be, but it was so quick that she found someone to live with a _male_ someone nonetheless.

"He looks familiar," Heimdall said thoughtfully.

"Is she romantically linked to this _mortal man_?" he asked tightly as he picked up another mug.

"No, but he is unprecedentedly handsome," the gatekeeper said thoughtfully. "Curious."

Another mug broke in his hand, making him curse softly. He understood some things beyond war and violence. He wasn't a bookworm or a magic-user like his brother, but he knew some things. He knew when a man and a woman are both physically beautiful and together frequently they're most likely going to copulate. And, this man didn't bully her as children like Thor did.

"I wouldn't worry, sire," Heimdall began but was interrupted.

Fandral draped himself over Thor's shoulders and pinched his cheeks playfully. "So, Freyja found another man. It shouldn't be a surprise. Didn't you hear those lovely little rumors, Thor?" he said playfully.

"Which rumors?" Thor bristled.

"You know," Volstagg began, making a vulgar gesture.

"That Vanirians are harlots that will open their legs to anyone," Sif said casually with a shrug of her shoulders as she continued to eat her apple.

Heimdall shook his head, stepping from the bench and heading back to his post. He could only stomach so much bigotry before he has to leave. These children didn't have the luxury of gaining an open mind by literally seeing everything the nine realms had to offer.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Thor, their origies are the stuff of _legend_," Fandral said whimsically. "How I wouldn't love to…."

Hogun gave him a look, making the blond man with the goatee straighten up easily.

"Freyja said nothing of origies," Thor said, flabbergasted. "And I saw no such thing whilst I was there."

"_Of course_ they wouldn't let you in on their debauchery. They're pretty private people," Volstagg said with a wave of a hand as he munched on a chicken leg.

"You're spitting on me," Sif said with a look of disgust.

"Sorry," he said as he did it again, making her face pinch even more.

Thor didn't want to believe it. He didn't feel like his friends would lie, but he saw and heard of no proof. If the Vanirians, like Freyja, spread their legs for anyone than he must be the exception because try as he might Freyja wasn't interested in him during those five days he was with her.

"What an elaborate jest," Thor chortled. "She and the Vanirians aren't as such. I was there."

"I heard Freyja was the biggest floozy of them all," Fandral said and then his eyes glazed over. "Even so, what I wouldn't give to have a night alone with—"

Thor stood quickly, knocking the goblets and bowls over and grabbing Fandral by the collar up in the air mere inches from his face.

"Don't insult her or touch her," he said angrily.

Havi was whimpering softly on the bench but everyone else was dead silent, wondering what would come next. Would Thor beat up his friend for insulting his once intended and her people, and also suggesting he wished to sleep her? After all, no one would stop a prince from doing as he wished including beating up his friend for petty jealousy.

But the god of thunder dropped him on the ground, leaving him coughing softly. A frown appeared on his handsome face before he sat back down, trying to comfort the startled avefelis and dispel the awkwardness.

X

Freyja was standing out the rain, letting the warm water wash over her, as he gave directions in exactly how he wanted her positioned for his photograph. She saw several flashes, assuming that was how photographs were made.

"Would you like to see?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she said, walking over there to see exactly what he captured.

She saw on the tiny square photos of her. She was still surprised that such a thing could be captured.

"What do you think?" he asked, looking over at her shyly.

"They're nice," she said.

He sure asked for validation a lot. It reminded her of herself when she was just entering puberty, and her body was in this strange cusp between child and teen. She was awkward, looked awkward. But he—

BOOM!

The two of them whipped their heads in the direction of the noise and saw the lightning strike a building next to them. It started crashing towards them. Her eyes widened in shock.

"_Skjold_!" she shouted in shock, shielding her head with her arms.

When nothing happened, she looked up. The top of the building with screaming people were above her on the thin, yellow disk of a shield. It worked. She hadn't had to cast such a spell in a long time.

It took a moment before the people next to her began screaming and running far from all of them. She grasped Ben's arm as he grabbed his equipment. The two of them ran out of her shield's range before she dispelled it. The people groaned from the soft smack on the sidewalk.

"Wh-what was that?" Ben asked her, looking horrified and shocked.

"I did tell you it's complicated," she said. Many people had those rectangular objects out that the little girl had in front of their faces. "Let's go," she said, feeling uncomfortable about it all.

As they left, Ben had many questions of course. She answered a few, but she kept running with him. Then soon, they were in the elevator again. They were somewhat out of breath, but they could speak clearly.

"Wh-what was that?" Ben questioned, quietly and windedly. She could see the fear in his eyes. "What are you?"

"I… I don't think you'll believe me. But, I'm a witch goddess," she said. "I'm not human."

There was a tense pause as she waited for his reaction. And after what felt like an eternity, Ben began laughing softly and incredulously. It made her quirk a brow in curiosity.

"Do you think I'm lying?" she questioned.

"No, and that's the scary part," he said as he straightened.

She supposed not growing up with the supernatural would be a little unnatural for him. But there was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place, and it wasn't the attractiveness she was distracted by either. Was it pain? Familiarity? She wasn't certain.

"Are you scared of me?" she asked softly, wondering why she was afraid of the answer. Perhaps, he was the only person she made even the slightest connection with, and she didn't want to go and find someone else.

"You saved my life and those people's," he said. "I don't think you'll hurt me. Will you?" he questioned, looking at her shyly.

"No," she said, touching his arm comfortingly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Their eyes met, and she held his gaze. His eyes were soft and gentle. And idly, she wondered how he didn't have a girlfriend or a string of women after him. At least, there wasn't any sign of it. He must be really that shy. It's kind of adorable.

She broke eye contact when the tell tale ding happened. It was more intense than she would've liked. She usually wasn't so susceptible to attraction, but he's sweet, shy, and sincere. And being beautiful never hurt when it came to such things.

She walked quickly back to his dwelling and waited by his door. She wasn't ready for any of that sitting under the surface.

…

Fury received an incoming call and was sent a few links to a couple of people's videos they've uploaded. His brows narrowed in confusion and contemplation. He saw a young woman casting a spell to stop a skyscraper from collapsing on her.

"She's got nothing to do with Stark?" Fury questioned.

"Not that we know of," Coulson said. "We don't have any immediate information on her actually."

"Finally, we have a clear shot of her face. Run that through all the databases and get _something_ on this mystery woman. I've got a meeting."

He hung up and headed down in the hall underground. He saw none other than the man he was meeting with down there at the other end of the hall.

"I've got to say, I was shocked when you asked me to meet you. I thought when you asked me to meet you down here, you were going to kill me."

Fury didn't react. He simply walked forward and met him halfway with a small, metal briefcase between them.

"Selvig, your work with Banner is quite impressive. It's impressed a lot of people a lot smarter than I am," Fury said.

"Well, there's been a possibility of an Einstein–Rosen bridge in New York City of all places. There could be gateways to other dimensions and other parts of space. It's unprecedented," he said, chuckling softly, trying to calm his nerves. "Isn't it?"

Fury didn't laugh, unsettling the doctor even further.

"Selvig, some things are history, and some things are legend. Sometimes, we get both," Fury said as he opened the briefcase.

He saw a glowing, blue cube connected to wires and keypad. He didn't understand what it was. He hadn't seen anything like it. He honestly kind of wondered if it was decoration or prompt for something, but considering the nature of Fury and his work Selvig doubted that.

"What is it?"

"A gateway, Doctor. It's a gateway across dimensions like you said," Fury smirked. "I guarantee it'll be up and running in about a year with your help."

Loki appeared unbeknownst to them in the mirror in the hall. He was disheveled. There were minor cuts and bruises along his face. He looked unhinged and almost deranged with everything that's happened and possibilities.

"Well, that's worth a look," he smirked.

"Well, that's worth a look," Selvig repeated.

**Author's Note: I picture Ben to look like a perfect Heath Ledger with the long, curly hair he had before he tragically died. Rest In Peace, you fantastic Joker.**


	8. Fish out of Water

**Author's Note: This one was a weird one for me to write. Freyja is essentially a fish out of water who's not exactly naive like Wonder Woman was in her movie but not aggressive like Thor was in his movie either. Nonethless, I still find it funny for her to navigate through modern life. Hopefully, it feels like its own thing instead of something you've already read or seen. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

Ben turned out to be nice enough to let her sleep on his couch. Everyone else she seemed to encounter on the streets in this strange world were quite rude or overly 'friendly'. If she had a cow for every time a person has grabbed her ass….

It was a strange yet familiar exchange between her and her new roommate. He let her live with him if she'd become his muse. She'd been invited to be a muse before going back to Vanaheim, but the invitation was to also be a lover as well. She wasn't interested in either normally. But, Ben was different. He didn't put the pressure of 'I can't do any of this without my _muse'_ or exploiting her sexuality. Therefore, she agreed.

That and she didn't exactly have any other option in terms of where to live and handling this new world.

He leant her some green paper he called 'cash' to buy a journal that she asked him for. Apparently, the shops here don't do trade. Odd. For some reason, people here put value on colored paper with funny faces. Stranger things have happened. But, regardless, she could journal about her life and feelings again.

"_Freyja…."_

She looked around curiously, confusedly. She knew that voice all too well. Her heart leapt in both excitement and fear.

"Loki?" she questioned softly.

She stood, looking around the apartment. She didn't find anything. Was she going to crazy? She knew she heard his voice. She could've been imagining. She did miss him almost pitifully, feeling guilty about him falling out of the bifrost like that. She hoped he was alive.

She went back to the couch and laid down, holding her journal to her chest. And when Ben's cat leaped onto her lap and began purring, she was grateful. But it made her miss her cute, little Havi a just little bit more.

The next day, Ben woke her up gently.

"Y-Yes?" she questioned tiredly, sitting up slowly. "What time is it?"

"8:00 am," he said.

"What do you need me for at 8:00 am?" she mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

She flipped her legs over and put her feet on the ground as she started stretching her arms and legs. She slept okay, but she had strange dreams probably born out of guilt for Loki.

"I'm buying you some clothes of your own," he said simply.

"What's wrong with these?"

She stood and Ben's sweats and t-shirt hung off her and were too long on her limbs.

"Oh, I see your point," she said.

When they were at the store, she was further confused. There were zero corsets, hardly any long flowing skirts, or shifts. And, she simply gotten rude looks from all the people amongst a plethora of clothing and fake, faceless people wearing said clothes. She tried her best to ignore as she took in the weird world around her.

"Hello, Miss…," a forced perky woman said, fishing for her name.

"Freyja," she supplied.

"It seems you lost a lot of weight," she remarked at Freyja's baggy clothes. "Do you need a fitting?"

"Uh…," she began.

"Yes," Ben said. "She's… new here," he looked down at the square pinned to her chest, "um, Cynthia." he gave a soft smile, and Freyja didn't miss the blush on the perky woman's face.

It seemed, despite Ben's shyness, he knew how to use his attractiveness to his advantage. Most attractive people knew how to eventually unless they were just highly stupid at that point.

"Yes, yes, of course," she said quickly, grasping Freyja's wrist to lead her away with equal quickness.

After the measuring tape was finished being used all over, Freyja's size was guessed and Cynthia threw her several clothing items that all looked wildly different. The redhead was lead behind a door in a row of doors where she was told to change into her new clothes.

She picked up a piece of material with a band and a string attached underneath. Cynthia said it was called a 'thong'. The redhead shouldn't have said 'I'll try whatever'. She tried a pair of clothing that looked more comfortable.

She looked at the mirror after finishing dressing in the _latest fashion_. Her eyes widened in horror. It severely did not look good or compliment her shape whatsoever. Perhaps, she was wearing it incorrectly.

"Is everything alright, Freyja?" Cynthia asked.

"Uh, define _alright_," she replied, mildly horrified.

"It can't be that bad. Come on out!"

She stepped out, and the looks on Ben's and Cynthia's faces were telling. Apparently, boxy clothing with a long shirt didn't do her any favors. It made her look bulky and short… shorter than she already is.

"Oh dear," Cynthia said flabbergasted, scrambling off the chair. "Let's find something… more, um—"

"I think it looks… nice," Ben said, giving her a smile.

"Thanks for trying," Freyja shrugged, with a mildly amused smirk, heading back to the dressing room.

"I didn't realize you're an hourglass! I dressed you like a banana! I should have realized when taking your measurements," Cynthia said. Then, she muttered bitterly. "Don't get a lot of those."

Freyja remembered the bitterness about not having the _ideal body_. But she got it for herself, and she became a bitter cynical woman. It may have solved some problems, but it just created more.

The next one was better. It was called a wrap top and high-waisted jeans. The shoes this time were the problem. These lady stilts they called heels nearly killed her. She stepped out and immediately began stumbling and flailing her arms everywhere, trying to catch her balance as her ankle wobbled. She made it about two feet as her own feet felt like they might fall off.

Immediately, Ben and Cynthia came over to her side. His arms came forward, steadying her, keeping her from smashing her face into the ground.

Cynthia laughed shortly as she looked flustered still. "It seems your girlfriend's never walked in heels before," she said.

Both Freyja and Ben's cheeks heated up in embarrassment as they separated. She straightened up as best she could as she didn't look her friend in the eyes.

"We're not," they began simultaneously and then stopped.

"We're friends," Freyja finished. "We're not lovers."

"Could've fooled me," she muttered under her breath. "You two look like you stepped out of a wedding catalogue."

Freyja kind of laughed at that. If only Cynthia knew the half of it. Then, she wobbled and steadied herself again.

"No heels," she said simply, slipping them off quickly.

"Perhaps, wedges instead to make you look taller but still comfortable?" Cynthia suggested hopefully.

X

Thor's friends dragged him out to a tavern. They wanted to get him out of the palace and his somber mood. It was nice of them, but he really didn't want to go. He missed his brother and Freyja. And he just wanted to sulk and down a couple of meads in the great hall by himself. But, his friends weren't letting him.

"Oh, stop your winging," Fandral said with an eye roll. "We're here."

People were already there. It seemed like dancing, playing the lute, and singing folk songs were the scene tonight. And, of course, hatchet throwing was always present. Immediately, Fandral began talking to a group of maidens, Volstagg went to order food, and Hogun and Sif went to the hatchet throwing. It left Thor wondering if he could sneak out the back. Would they notice? Probably.

He was about to do just that, but a young woman intercepted him by standing in front of him with a large smile on her face. He knew that smile all too well. He wasn't a stranger to female attention. Granted, he was usually too focused on fighting and when a pretty, young maiden came around he was flattered. It made him feel good, boosting his ego. But, it was so easy. They were so eager to get into bed with the prince, they all started looking and sounding the same. They didn't say what they really thought because they wanted to sleep with a handsome prince. They just told him what he wanted to hear.

"Hello, Prince Thor," she said, giggling.

"Hello," he replied.

"Would you like to dance?"

There wasn't a single drop of cynicism or dry humor to her like the woman he was hung up on. She wasn't short nor a redhead. Her beauty didn't compare either, but she wasn't an ugly girl. She just wasn't Freyja. He wasn't interested. It just made him long for the challenging, sassy witch goddess more even if he did like the attention.

"No thank you," he said simply.

He walked on past her. As he headed towards the exit he saw the bar and craft beers being poured for the other patrons. He might as well. The environment was a change, but it was essentially the same. He sat on the stool and demanded some mead. A day drunk wasn't a good look, but he could handle his liquor, and he hardly cared what others think.

He lost count around ten or twenty or something in that ballpark. It was less than a ballpark is all he knew. But, he wasn't seeing very straight. One of his friends, the one with the goatee came forward and shook him.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmmfine," he slurred.

He saw double, and it was getting harder to steady himself. He was piss drunk, and it wasn't getting any better than this numb, stupidity. Then, as he swung back around he caught a glimpse of deep red hair.

_Freyja?_ His drunken mind supplied.

He stumbled up. He swayed, vision fucked due to excess alcohol. But the long, wavy red hair anchored him. He gravitated there and boisterously grasped her shoulder.

"Freyja?" he slurred loudly, turning her towards him and… his smile dropped.

"No, I am Helga, my lord," she said politely, curtsying for him.

He tried to stay steady on his feet. Could he imagine she's Freyja? She has red hair, but she's tall. She lacked the back sass and disrespect that Freyja has. Helga was polite to her crown prince.

"Never mind," he muttered, stumbling away.

His friends came to him to steady him with very concerned expressions.

X

Freyja was standing next to Ben as he went through his mail. She caught a glimpse of the letters, or invitations really, he was flipping through. It seemed he was popular. Perhaps, his photos garnered a lot of attention. When he glanced over towards her, she looked away quickly. She realized she was being rather nosy.

Someone from behind cleared their throat rather loudly. The two of them glanced over towards the source and saw a middle aged man in a bland uniform with unremarkable features. Several 'vehicles', as Ben described them, were on the road behind him. She eyed the stranger wearily. He reminded her of many greasy, delivery boys she had to deal with in the past.

"Hi," he greeted. "You've become rather popular lately. I've seen your photos."

"Thank you," Ben and her said simultaneously, looking at each other briefly before turning back to the unknown man.

"I was talking about the young lady," he said, turning a dubious, unfeeling smile to her. "What's your name?"

She didn't know if she trusted this man. She didn't sense any magical aptitude about him. He wasn't a warlock for sure. He seemed like a messenger type that gathers people together instead. Her name shouldn't be used against her if she gives it. She has nothing to hide here.

"Freyja," she said, unimpressed but looking him in the eyes.

"Freyja, huh? Well, Freyja, you're a difficult person to find. I don't mean locationally but informationally. No social media, no facial recognition until about a day ago. You don't have social security numbers, passports, birth certificates. As far as we know, you didn't exist until as of about yesterday when you stopped a falling building with what appears to be magic. What I want to know is how is that possible," he said.

She scoffed softly. The direct and almost accusatory tone underneath the extreme professionalism bothered her. She didn't cause the building to fall, and there was nothing wrong with magic. Ignorant dummies…

"It seems you mortals have all forgotten about magic," she said, "and make it seem as if it's this demonic thing when it's not."

"Mortals?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Mortals," she began to clarify flippantly. "Some of you live as few as 50 years."

They eyed her. What? She's 1153 years young. She's to live for thousands of more years. It's an odd concept to only live a 100 years at most. She'd already be dead when she'd just begun.

"Interesting," he said, sounding as if it wasn't and took a step closer. "Well, I have a few colleagues that would like to discuss this further with you."

"And if I refuse?" she said not in the least bit intimidated.

"Well—" he began.

"I'm curious. You know I possess magic, so what exactly do you think _you_ can do to _me_?" she said casually with a small smirk.

There was a brief pause, and she saw him blink. But she didn't.

"We'll keep in touch," he said simply.

Then, he left in his large vehicle with his equally shady associates.

She said, "Why does that sound like 'we'll be watching you'?"

"Because it's probably true," he replied.

She turned to him and saw some irritation in an otherwise mild expression. Perhaps, this was too much for him. She was probably causing him more trouble than she's worth.

"Do you still want me living with you?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, of course," he said. "Like you said, what can they do to you?"

"But they can do things to you," she said warily.

He faced her fully and placed his hands on her shoulders. Her head had to tilt up to look him in the eyes still. His eyes were so soft. It was hard to see it as an act. It probably wasn't.

"Would you let them?"

"Of course not."

"Then, I'm safe with you."

How he doesn't have a girlfriend is beyond her. His eyes are soulful, and he had an innocence that wasn't childlike but perhaps left over from childhood. Perhaps, the other shoe hasn't dropped yet. Maybe, he's hiding something that most women find extremely off putting. She's only lived with and known him for a couple of days. Or perhaps, he's just too intimidating for women or men to approach romantically or sexually. She understood that.

Or _perhaps_, she assumes and expects way too much, and the cynicism should stop. But that won't. She knew herself too well.

…

It seemed Ben was quite popular and in high demand for his photography. Because when she went with him to a photo shoot this afternoon, many people were there beyond just the beautiful people, that is. Everything in the setting shouted 'fancy, high brow' and it was rather strange.

Freyja was sitting on a couch by herself as she watched him take pictures of people in fancy clothing doing various poses. Though, it was different than normal Midgard clothing of this century: their midriffs were shown, painted in swirls, horned, and winged. It reminded her of the hulders and huldrekalls from Vanaheim. Ben didn't seem particularly interested though. It didn't seem this was his favorite to do.

She was journaling when someone approached her some several minutes later. They cleared their throat, and her eyes peered up unimpressed.

"Do you mind being in the shoot? We want a non-succubus in the shoot, but everyone is costumed unlike you. And well, you're not ugly."

She sighed, closed her diary, and set it down before standing. She didn't have anything else to do at the moment. Even if he's rude as shit.

"Wow, you sure know how to make a girl feel special," she said sardonically.

"You'll get a commission."

"Is that money thing?" she asked curiously, still wondering people don't barter here.

His eyes widened in disbelief.

"At least you're pretty," he sighed incredulously.

She walked over and stood in front of the camera. Ben quirked a brow in confusion before he shrugged at her.

It seemed the universe gravitated her towards her namesake. The photos were for a perfume's ad campaign called 'tainted love'. It was a new scent after all. And they wanted her to be the human tempted by incubi and succubi, and being corrupted by it. The irony was not lost on her.

After all the photos were taken, she could tell Ben was about to burst into laughter.

"Don't you say it," she warned, trying to contain her laughter as well.

"You're—"

She placed a hand on his mouth and fought back a smile with all her might. "Don't you say it," she said, voice clearly barley holding back giggles.

A few escaped from the both of them regardless.

"Excuse me," someone spoke up from behind her.

They stopped laughing and turned around to face the stranger. He was dressed in what Ben called a suit. He had a large, fake smile. It was similar to what pickup artists wore: ingenuine and exploiting. She instantly didn't trust him.

"I'm Jacob Clawson," he said, extending a hand towards her.

She was confused by the gesture. His palm wasn't facing upwards, so he wasn't asking for a dance. Hesitantly, she held his hand the same way she would normally grasp it. He frowned.

"I'm Freyja," she said, taking her hand back.

"Freyja?" he questioned. "Just Freyja? No last name? Like Madonna or Prince?"

"Oh so you _do_ have princes in this world," she said. "You can't escape the arrogance and entitlement anywhere."

He gave her a strange look before he said, "Here's my card. You can give me a call if you want more modeling jobs. My agency is on 23rd Street just beside the billboard with my smiling face," he said, winking at her with a smarmy smirk before walking away.

She had the feeling that she'd be exploited heavily by that man. No thank you. To be fair, her beauty was usually attempted to be heavily exploited. At least with Ben, she could live with someone who was pretty cool. She assumed it wasn't easy to gain housing in this particular city what with all the tents she's seen on the streets.

"I didn't like that man," she said simply as she pocketed his card and her check from the photoshoot.

"Me neither," he said. "I have connections if you want to meet them by the way if you're interested."

"I doubt I'll find someone I like as much as you," she said without thinking.

They caught eyes briefly before quickly looking away. Her face flushed. That could mean many things. It didn't mean she liked him _that_ way. She needed and wanted a friend more than a lover in this new world.

X

His friends dropped him off back at the castle before going back to the taverns and whorehouses. The God of Thunder was still drunk from his mead and jæger shots. Mixing alcohols was always a mistake he never seemed to learn. The high was gone, and the misery just set in.

He found himself wandering around through the palace halls until he came across Freyja's assigned bedchambers. He stopped. He continued to stare at the mahogany door, debating whether or not to go inside. She wasn't in there anymore, but she used to be even when they were children.

He decided to without much more thought. The door opened with a soft squeak. He entered the bedchamber for her to borrow before sharing a marital bed in her would be husband. She would've been his….

The room smelled like her. In her hut he stayed in, she had incenses and various oils to scent her place. And, it seemed she took some with her or requested them because it smelled of her in the bedchambers.

His eyes wandered and saw a drawer open and investigated. Now, Thor wasn't a man of boundaries. Perhaps, it was never being told no as a child. Perhaps, he had trouble with accepting things when they didn't present in his favor. Or perhaps, the curiosity just got the better of him.

He opened her diary and began to read:

_I'm disillusioned at the facts before me. I may demand for a different universe, but it'll never be. To be valued as a woman, one must be at least somewhat attractive. Depending on the role one plays influences how attractive the woman must be to be considered acceptable. But attractiveness is required or be spinster with zero influence anywhere._

_They call me the goddess of love, sex, and magic. But, it seems only the magic is true. I'm hideous, and therefore no one besides my family loves me. In fact, I'm beaten for it by my possible future husband. I'm entering puberty, hoping for the best, but it's simply making it worse. Perhaps, the magic can solve it. If I can become beautiful. Then, all of my problems will be solved._

_June 1418_

_I've done strange experimentations with different potions, trying my best to make this a possibility. I broke into several libraries and mage studies. I know how dangerous and terrible this is. Risking my life on experimental potions to improve my appearance is probably stupid. But if I remain miserable with a society who hates ugliness with no friends and a hateful future husband what kind of life will that be. I debate whether or not to take it. Either I do it tonight or not at all._

…

_I drank it._

_The pain was unbearable. I have never felt such agony in my life. I thought I died, and I almost wished for death. It went on for days. My brother and father were so worried. They thought it the plague left by the Asgardians from our sister villages. I wouldn't dare tell them what it actually is. I would survive. I had to._

_July 1418_

_When the physical agony was finally over I looked into the mirror and was shocked by the physical transformations beginning. My bone structure was improving: jaw, cheeks, chin, and nose. It was slow, but the results were there. My hair which had been thin and brittle was thickening and producing waves. My eyes were growing larger. My lips which were once thin lines were getting fuller. _

_And there wasn't enough to say about how my body was changing. _

_I was fat and shapeless before. I tried my best to lose weight, but it seemed my body refused to let go of fat and pack on muscle instead when I exercised. But those days, weeks – I lost count – it seemed I dropped weight. For the first time, I was beginning to gain curves in the right places instead of all the wrong ones. I was shocked by the development of breasts, hips, buttocks, and snatched waist – things I've never had before._

_The relief I felt was extraordinary. I could finally be beautiful. I could gain respect and prominence I've always wanted. I could gain friends, love, and happiness. The pain should surely be worth it._

He couldn't read any more of it. He already felt guilty for violating her privacy, but reading this was too much. He may not be the only one responsible for this, but he certainly was guilty for the insecurities and problems and the lengths she went through to solve it. He couldn't believe she went through life threatening potions just to look better. Her life must have been that miserable. And he contributed to it. No wonder she hated him and all who bullied her and thus Asgard as a whole where most of the bullying took place.

**Author's Note: I pictured the succubus/incubus photoshoot to be similar to the aesthetic of The Witcher 3.**


	9. Trouble in False Paradise

**Author's Note: So, since Freyja has been established to have body image issues and dissatisfaction in her journey to find love through being beautiful, expect a lot of criticism towards the beauty standards and the role of women in the U.S. (since that's where she's living now) much like she did with Asgard. It's especially exacerbated since she's landed herself in the modeling industry. The pressures and competitiveness, from what I've read, is insane. I'm sorry if that's not your cup of tea, but I think most women can relate, especially when we were going through puberty, to insecurity and how society feeds into that to sell products. Hope you enjoy!**

The world was strange to her. Like Asgard, they emphasized beauty for women, but Midgard has a fine line on what's acceptable for women's sexuality. If too sexual one is regarded as a whore. If too chaste one is regarded as a prude. It's somewhere in the middle that women are looked favorably upon. But it isn't that the most difficult: finding a balance on complicated things such as sexuality. So why should women care? You can't win. But beauty or hotness is necessary in getting ahead for a woman in Asgard and Midgard. At least in Vanaheim, when women grew older and the hotness waned, they could be respected for their wisdom and make decisions for the community. Grey hair is a sign of it and isn't feared. Here, though, there are so many different hair dyes and commercials about wrinkle cream, it's as if looking old is not acceptable.

So, when someone approached her and told her to lose 15 pounds for a photoshoot, it's quite understandable Freyja was flabbergasted. And to make things worse, a different company told her to gain 15 pounds. It seemed one couldn't win here. Everyone had an opinion. It's either you're too fat or too thin, and no one is satisfied. And quite honestly, going back into that head space was not healthy. Yo-yo dieting when she was a teen in desperate attempts to lose weight and be prettier wasn't good for the body or mind.

And her answer was obvious to those companies: _no_.

"Hey, Freyja," she heard Ben and hummed in acknowledgment. "That Clawson guy keeps sending you mail."

"Well, you know how men can be," she said, bitter and unimpressed. "No means try harder, and leave me alone means I'll be yours forever."

She could practically _hear_ the frown on his face. "Not all men are like that," he said.

She knew. The only exceptions she's seen is when men are so attractive and/or wealthy that women throw themselves at them. They don't have to consistently approach a woman because they were already throwing themselves at the guy. But deep down, if they weren't super high status they'd be trying over and over to get a woman to sleep with them… or make money off them (in her case). No wasn't an option; everything was negotiable.

"Deep down," she began, "yes they are. I've seen thousands of relationships. And the only reason there's exceptions is if the environment and circumstances are strange."

He stood in front of her where she was sitting on the couch and crouched down to be at eye-level with her. She continued to read her book, but he placed a hand on her page to gain her full attention. So, reluctantly, she looked up into his very brown and soulful eyes. She couldn't look away now.

"I'm not like that," he said. "I wouldn't force people to do things they don't want to do."

She had a feeling he experienced that. Someone probably forced him to do something he didn't want to do for some time before he changed that. There's the circumstance. He was defying his nature because he could empathize with what was done to him.

"Your circumstances must be strange then," she said, trying to ease the tension she could feel between them.

He gave a small, wry smile. He took his hand off her book and softened the tension on his end as well. "I wanted to ask you something," he said. Oh no. "Will you go to this Galla with me in Germany?" Oh. Okay.

"Am I your plus one, or did I get an invitation as well?" she asked.

"Can't you be both?"

She shrugged. "Fine by me," she said simply. "It could be fun."

"More like incredibly boring unless you bring a friend," he said with a soft smile.

"Fun," she said sardonically.

She stood, placing her book on the coffee table, and walked around him. She picked up her stack of checks. She'd been on Midgard for a couple of months and got what they called a 'checking account'. She was to deposit them now. Ben warned her about checks bouncing. Obviously he didn't mean it in the literal sense. Or did he? No, no, he wasn't from a race of primitives who couldn't comprehend metaphors.

"I'm going out to deposit these. And then, I'm getting more crystals," she said.

The cat began to cry and whimper in the kitchen. It was clear she believed it was time for dinner, even though it was hours before that time. She reminded the goddess of her own pets.

"She reminds me of my old bat," she said with a small, fond smile.

"Your _bat_?"

"I've had many animals over the years," she said. "She used to squeal all the time when I wouldn't feed her immediately."

He still looked confused.

"You don't have bats for pets? They're quite friendly on Vanaheim," she said simply. "Alright, I'm going."

She grabbed her coat from the closet and threw it on before heading out. She walked along the hallway, heading towards the elevator.

_Freyja._

She swore she saw _him_ in the mirror in passing. She froze, looking closely to see if it were true or not. She didn't see long ebony hair any longer. Nor did she see blue eyes. Was she going crazy? Or was he trying to communicate with her? She preferred the latter. It's been happening for the past few months.

She went in the elevator and as soon as the doors shut she took deep, long breaths to try and calm herself.

The guilt and worry were coming back. If he was alive then what was she doing here not helping? What kind of friend was she? Yes, he tried to force her into matrimony and keep Asgard all to himself to his brother's determinant. But that was Loki. She knew for the most part what she got herself into being friends with him. He's chaotic and petty. She remembered the pranks he pulled on a hapless Thor whenever the thunder god was especially boastful. But until recently, she didn't realize how deeply he resented his brother, how deeply he wanted power, and how deeply he desired to have her as his. It must have just been festering during those years she was gone. She's not responsible for other people's actions, but she couldn't help but wonder if she'd been there in Asgard during their teen years it would've made a difference.

She stepped in front of the store called Enchantments. It looked legit enough. She walked in and immediately she saw a man in a strange garb that looked somewhat similar to the clothing back home but not quite especially the pointed hat. The colors were pink and red, and all in hearts. He threw some dust that blew sparks in the air of a similar caliber that decorated the air for a moment.

"Welcome! How may I help you, young lady?" he asked. "Is it a love potion you're looking for? A scorned lover you need help cursing? Or is it a few incense you need to help get him in _the_ _mood_?"

She blinked unimpressed. "I need a quartz crystal forged in fire – boiling water won't do," she sighed straightforwardly.

The goofy smile dropped, and he began to pull off the hat and take off the rob, revealing him to be in just jeans and a t-shirt. He rubbed away the glitter he threw in the air. He then began searching behind his counter.

"Sorry there, I get so many tourists around Valentines Day. Gotta pay the bills, right?" he chuckled. "A lot of women your age like to participate in the whole 'magic'." he emphasized magic with air quotes, "thing for love."

"Oh, I am well aware," she said. "You'd be surprised how many scorned lovers invoke my name in their false spells."

He gave her a look for that and then shook his head. He pulled out several boxes of quartz crystals. She immediately started to look through each of them to find the best.

"I'm guessing you're making a long distance call or you're spying on someone. Was I right about the lover thing?"

"Something like that," she said. She picked up the crystal she wanted and looked him in the eye. "It's complicated."

"It always is," he said, taking the crystal and wrapping it in paper. "Hey, you look familiar. You're that pretty redhead that was in that perfume ad. I tried to get my old lady some, but it was sold out before I could even look at the stuff. Must have been a helluva perfume."

It was odd being recognized like that. Usually on Midgard people called her (usually rudely) Ariel, Jessica Rabbit, Lindsay Lohan, Raggedy Anne, and Red Sonja. Whoever these people are, she didn't care, and it wasn't funny. It was just lazy and stupid.

"Thank you," she said with a soft, bashful smile. "If you want to please your wife on Valentine's Day tomorrow you should get her red roses and write to her on the card: 'These roses may fade, but my love for you is eternal'." she gave him a small smile.

"Huh," he said, sounding impressed as he thought it through.

"Thank you for the crystals," she said, putting the cash on the table.

She picked up the crystals, and then she headed out. She was walking down the streets. She was heading towards the apartment, wanting to get back to her pratascope. She'll need it for long distance communication just like the merchant said. She had no idea where Loki was. But, she felt guilty and the need to try.

…

"So," Ben began, "who are you trying to contact?"

"You know that complicated guy I left at the alter the day we met?" she asked.

"Yes…?"

"It's him," she said with a shrug, trying to make it casual as possible.

He gave her a look, clearly fishing for more information. He didn't actually ask, so she wasn't going to tell. They all had their secrets. Maybe, she'd reveal some at some point, but she didn't feel up to it. She had many dark things in her past, picking at the wound didn't sound so good to her.

"How will you contact him?" he asked.

"I have this from that night," she said, holding out a piece of his wedding robe. "It should build a strong enough connection. Let's just hope he _wants_ to talk to me."

"Why wouldn't he want to talk to you?" he asked confusedly.

"We didn't exactly leave on good terms," she said, looking away uncomfortably, guiltily.

"Oh."

"Yeah…."

She started to set up the pratascope in a circle in the only available space wide enough: in front of the couch. She placed the quartz crystal in the standing metal rod that resembled a blowing wand for children. Immediately, the other standing rods began to light up in unison. She smiled in approval.

"Whoa," Ben commented.

"Now we wait."

"Wait, which magic stuff is true?" he asked curiously.

She couldn't keep up with all the Midgardian stereotypes. From her understanding magic was more widely practiced about 500 years ago. A lot of it was false and misinformed, but there was some truth to it. My, how the waters have muddied.

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"Do you have a cauldron back home?"

"Who uses a caldron anymore?" she said, laughing softly.

X

Boiling liquid spilled over the top of an old cauldron as a young woman chanted over it, dropping ingredients of dubious origins. It changed colors and consistency.

"Is it working?"

"Quiet, Skurge, I'm focusing."

"Apologies, Millady," he said, flushing and looking away.

Anger cloyed around Amora, ruining her aurora and informing everyone how she felt. The only man to resist her in the nine realms still didn't want for her even though that Vanirian bitch was gone for weeks now. She even made her move on him when he was drunk at the tavern. It was so easy to seduce and take who she wanted when they were drunk. He couldn't possibly be _in love_ with her could he? Could he? She definitely glowed up. If beauty was all Thor wanted then Amora should be enough. She was so glad that Loki was the one to marry her; she just wished they _actually_ tied the knot. Her competition would be eliminated. The blonde wanted the thunder god all to herself. He was the best, a gorgeous powerful crown prince, and she wanted nothing less than the best. And some sorceress who got an extreme glow up, that should be impossible by the way, wasn't going to get in the way.

X

The crystal started to spark softly in her pratascope as she held Loki's cloth. A simple crystal won't make it as far as she needed. The pratascope would certainly help: a witch never left without it. Storage spells were a miracle in of itself.

"Is it working?" Ben asked over her shoulder.

"I don't know. He might not even want to talk to me. He might be haunting me to _spite_ me," she said bitterly.

"Is he another one of the gods?" he asked.

She tried her best to stay unaffected. He's a childhood friend. But he's grown more selfish and cunning. Yes, he's a prince like his unruly brother, but what made him bearable was the fact that he wasn't the ideal male in Asgard therefore the arrogance and stupidity didn't fester. The spoiled entitlement sure took hold while she was gone. Loki has and always will be complicated. It made him fun but unpredictable. It was difficult to discuss him.

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Loki," she replied.

"You almost married _Loki_?" he asked incredulously.

"Arranged marriages are a funny thing, aren't they?" she said sardonically.

She trusted Ben enough with this particular information. She lived with him a couple of months. Most of it made sense with him except for the girlfriend or boyfriend part. Was he like her? Did he not want to date around because it's the same thing over and over again. He didn't have the same luxury as her though of seeing thousands of relationships. Maybe, he's picky like her and only wants a true connection rather than bullshit just to make it work for fear of loneliness.

"I can't see anyone making you do something you don't want to do," Ben said with a small smile.

"I used to," she sighed. "Many try to take advantage. You'd be surprised how many… actually it's not that surprising." she shrugged and refrained an eye roll. She'd already explained her feelings about men.

"Hey something's happening," he said, pointing at the crystal.

She looked over hopefully. Maybe, she wasn't going crazy with guilt and sadness. The grainy picture it created in the center was visible, but it was somewhat illegible due to the connection. The distance must be great. Norns. How far away is he?

But that was unmistakably him. He looked worn for the ware. His long hair wasn't as kept, and he looked a little sallow.

"Loki?" she called.

He didn't turn. He kept walking on a barren planet she didn't recognize. He must not have heard her.

"Loki!" she called louder.

Still nothing.

And just like that, the connection dropped. He was no longer visible and the crystal stopped vibrating. Dammit!

"So, he's not dead…," she said slowly with a small smile.

She looked over and saw a strange expression on Ben's face. It almost looked like fear. Was he okay?

"Ben?" she asked softly, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

He startled a little, and then he was brought out of his stupor. He blinked and then looked her in the eyes with a small smile.

"I'm okay," he said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Like you said, we've all got our secrets," he replied.

"Fair, I won't pry then."

"Thank you."

X

"So, we found _exactly_ where she is," Amora said with a small smirk, tossing and catching her own rose quartz crystal. "You shouldn't have made that call, Freyja."

Just looking at the beauty goddess bothered her. She earned the title better than her. Sure, there were the rumors about the redhead participating in those infamous origies back on Vanaheim. Gossip is cheap when the story is especially scandalous. Amora knew quite well. And unlike Freyja, the blonde actually used her beauty to get what she wanted. And, she didn't pretend to be tortured by her superior looks. _How_ is it a curse? There are so many advantages.

"The spell was a success I take it?" he questioned.

"Of course." Then, she turned to him and gave him her undivided attention. "I want you to do something for me," she said, giving him a coy smile as she slinked up to him.

"A-anything," he began.

Her hands rested on his wide shoulders as the rest of her body pressed against his wide, muscular one. His body was like a live wire as soon as her affections were given. She knew how to get what she wanted.

"You're my executioner, my best executioner. I want you to execute her," she said with a particularly sultry tone. "Then I… we can be happy. Won't you be a doll and do it for me?" She looked up at him in the eye with perfectly practiced doe eyes. "Please."

"Of course," he said, without thinking, completely hypnotized to her whims like she preferred.

"You're always so good to me," she said in the same whiney sultry tone while hugging him and snuggling her face into his broad, muscular chest.

He swallowed, completely flabbergasted when it came to beautiful women. He managed to hold her close around the shoulders before she pulled back to look him in the eye.

"When shall I do it?"

"I shall be able to get you there on the 14th," she smiled wickedly.

X

Just as she was done with a shoot and waiting on Ben to be done with his photos for the day, another person approached her. She was in the middle of trying to figure out a 'cell phone'. It seemed, like her crystals and pratascope, it was intended to make calls, but also like her crystals the original purpose seems to be an afterthought.

"Ehem," someone cleared their throat rather aggressively.

"Yes?" she said looking up unimpressed with the rude method to get her attention.

"Here's your check, and some stuffy looking guy told me to give you this as well."

"Thanks."

She took the check and looked at what looked to be an invitation. They spelled her name wrong, by the way. It went to show how well they knew her. It was in black and white, and there was a mask on the front. It stated: 'We cordially invite Miss Freya' she shook her head 'to the February 14th Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball.'

"All the rich bachelor's go there. Maybe, you'll be one of those guy's new little wife," he said vulgarly with a tongue wag.

"You're disgusting," she said straightforwardly with an unimpressed sneer.

"Hey, if I was hot girl, I'd be marrying all the rich guys and not signing prenups," he said woefully as he walked away.

She didn't understand why men assume women have it easier. It isn't. It's a different struggle. In fact, here in New York she noticed that women have so many options that it can become overwhelming. Not to mention, if one wishes to have children, finding a good man is damn near impossible to help you during such a vulnerable time. It personally makes Freyja want to quit altogether.

Just then, Ben approached her. He looked confused as she continued to glare at the retreating stranger.

"What was that about?" he asked curiously. "Was he bothering you?"

"Yes, but he's gone now. He gave me this," she said, handing it to him. "I wasn't aware you all had masquerade balls here in hopes of courting someone."

"Rich people try to rub elbows with beautiful, young models in hopes of being with them," he said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" she said sarcastically.

"Do you want to go?"

"Let's see, free food and drinks while wearing a cool costume," she said, "yeah, I'll go."

X

"How will I know among the mortals who Freyja is? I hear she's small in stature like them," Skurge said as they walked along the golden, expansive halls.

Amora rolled her eyes. He was subservient, but he was so ignorant and unintelligent. He's lucky he's a brute and excellent at it.

"Do you not pay attention?" she asked incredulously. "Were you not there for that wedding? She has red hair like fire, and she's a sorceress. It shouldn't be _that_ difficult."

"We weren't in attendance, my love," he said. "Remember?"

"Right," she said in realization. "If only she drank the foxglove I put in her tea. Then, all of _this_ could be avoided."

They were at the doors that lead to the catacombs where Odin's treasures lied. Two guards stood in front of the large oak doors. Amora hid behind a pillar, ushering Skurge to get on with it.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself. Then, he began swaying, walking forward towards the guard, acting as if he was in a drunk stupor. He pointed an unsteady finger at the guards.

"You," he slurred. "Cocksucker!"

"Excuse me?" the guard said disdainfully.

"You slept… with… my wife!" he lied, taking his anger.

"I did no such thing!" the guard scoffed.

He roared and launched at the guard in a fake drunken rage. Both the guards tried to brace themselves for it, but they ended up sprawled on the floor as Skurge took shots at them.

Amora smirked as she slinked up silently and slipped the doors undetected. Her feet quickly thundered down the steps into the catacombs. She was on the lookout for the destroyer, the true guard of Odin's Vault. She had this spell she'd been holding onto that would certainly work against it. She'd been practicing for weeks now.

When she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she halted. She heard the smallest of creeks. She looked up slowly and saw the destroyer around the corner. It hasn't detected her yet. It was the perfect time to use the spell.

"_forvirre_," she whispered, aiming her glowing hand at its face.

The aura around its head kept it in perfect stasis. She chanced a few steps and saw nothing change in the metal contraption. She smirked in pride and scurried quickly through the halls. She passed by some of the legendary treasures that were of no use to her at the moment. She had her eye on the particular beauty that would solve her problems.

She almost passed and came to a skittering halt. Her eyes blinked myopically down at it and then widened absolute satisfaction just like her smile. She slid on over to item and touched it gingerly. And once she touched it, she knew exactly what it was: the cosmic cube.

With a simple invisibility charm, she headed on before her spell wore off the destroyer. She ran up the stairs and peeked out the door to see if anything was amiss. Nope, Skurge was being dragged off by the guards. They wouldn't notice her. She could catch up later with him. They surely wouldn't arrest him.

**Author's Note: So… if you've read the comics or watched the animated stuff Marvel puts out you might get what I'm going for with Amora, Skurge, and Freyja, but it's fine if you don't (the ride will still be fun, regardless). Skurge was in Thor Ragnarok, but in the movie he was Hela's executioner not Amora's which didn't make sense because Hela was so physically powerful she didn't really need him. She didn't need anyone for that matter. Amora, on the other hand, is a sorceress, so physical strength isn't her strong suit. Unlike Hela, Amora would need a beefy executioner to do her bidding that she can't solve with magic. Oh, by the way, since everyone will be in masks, there will be quite a surprise coming forth at the Valentine's Day Ball.**


	10. Dark Mirrors

**Author's Note: I know Amora is a part of Thor's rogue gallery, but she's so similar to Loki. At their core, they're both vindictive, vain, and they feel they rightfully deserve things. It explains why they team up often in the comics and animated movies/series. I'll try to differentiate them outside of these core similarities. After all, I intend to make her a sort shadow self of Freyja – a path not taken if you will. And, she's going to feel single white femaled. Kudos to those who's had that happen to them or felt they needed to do that. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter and future chapters.**

"I do not see why you're so melancholic about Freyja, nor why you keep parading around that creature from her realm," Odin said, unimpressed and confused by his heir's demeanor.

"I… care for her father," he replied.

"Yet, you won't marry her like I've told you to secure the alliance with Vanaheim," he said simply, eyeing him rather harshly.

"Alliance? Father, Vanaheim hates us; they always have since the war. Surely, they hate us more for stranding one of their own on Midgard. That letter was quite strongly worded and angry. Freyja certainly must still loathe me."

He's never been so hung up on someone before. Life used to be simple. He'd win and have the just rewards that came with it: glory, ego, attention, happiness, sex. He had none of it now. The woman he wanted was far gone out of his reach; his brother is dead; and winning didn't bring him the same satisfaction. This isn't usually how his story goes.

"Why do you care what she thinks?" his father asked. "Since when have you cared about maidens beyond the flesh?"

He didn't know when. His arrogance, temper, and forcefulness had scared maidens he's tried to bed in the past. Then, when he learned to put on a charming smile, they were too easy. They only cared about his title and looks. Perhaps, that conundrum has left him enamoured with Freyja. She was unlike most women he interacted with. She wasn't a subject of his kingdom for one, so he had to _earn_ her respect. In fact, he had to earn everything with her. She wasn't easy in every sense of the word, and it thrilled him.

And Freyja, the most beautiful he's ever seen, was an attempt at conquest. How could he not try? She wasn't intimidated by him, and she wasn't easy. She didn't capitulate to his whims like the kingdom did. And when learning of her true identity and how he mistreated her, Thor realized what a piece of shit he was and why she hated him. He felt guilty. He wanted to make it up to her. She was the only one who challenged him, told him exactly what she's thinking. Many kissed his ass because he's royalty. Freyja doesn't care, and therefore he cares.

Equally, he wondered when his brother had done the same. He never noticed Loki when it came to women. Thor usually soaked up the attention from most of the young maidens. But the thunder god did know that Loki and Freyja were close as children when studying magic together. But his brother was secretive in more than one way. How deep did his affection go?

"Were you aware of Loki's love for Freyja?" Thor asked.

"He's always cared for her, but no one knew how much. I didn't have the heart to tell him she's promised to you."

"There are a great deal of things we didn't know about Loki."

"Sire!"

A guard, out of breath, came running in and sloppily bowed to the royals as he continued to suck wind. Odin and Thor looked at the guard questioningly. What could possibly be wrong?

"What is it?" Odin asked.

"There's been a breach in your vault. We suspect theft," he responded.

Immediately, Thor and Odin were in the catacombs, searching amongst his many treasures and spoils of war. Everything looked in order until…

"Dammit!" he shouted.

"Father, what is it?"

"There has been theft! Search all of Asgard for the cube! Get Heimdall now!"

X

Amora was so pleased. She was staring at the cube in admiration. It was difficult to understand its capabilities fully or control them. It fascinated her with the possibilities. But she knew she had a short amount of time; Odin will notice it missing eventually. It's time to use it.

"Will it work, milady?" Skurge asked.

She looked over and noticed the bruise on his cheek. It seemed the guards didn't leave him unscathed. Still, Skurge has always served her well. And, she has faith he always will.

"Of course," she said, "ready yourself. It's time I send you to kill that wench."

"I'm always ready," he said, gesturing to his hatchet at his hip, giving her a smile.

She returned said smile. She had her pratascope set up. Her gesture had him stand in the center. Then, instead of a crystal, she placed the cube in the pratascope's center. She looked to him to see if he was ready, and he returned a knowing look.

"Vaegeen il na Midgard!" she shouted, raising her arms.

It sparked violently for a moment before Skurge disappeared in a blinding flash. She rushed over, looking into the cube's face. It allowed a picture of where he was and communication. She could guide Skurge from afar. She wouldn't have to get her hands dirty.

…

Freyja didn't know if she missed corsets or not. They looked good under just about anything. Straps weren't necessary, and they forced excellent posture. So when she had to accommodate for a sleeveless dress in the form of a strapless bra; she thought it was a joke. She constantly had to pull it up into place again to the point where she simply casted a spell to keep it there.

They arrived that evening. Thankfully, she had a coat over the gown otherwise she'd be freezing. The winters here reminded her of Jotunheim. It just made her miss Vanaheim more where both the winters and summers were mild.

"If it isn't obvious you look stunning," Ben told her.

The two of them blushed. Why he easily flattered her was beyond her. She usually wasn't affected by male compliments mostly because they were full of ulterior motives. She knew Ben wasn't full of shit. She could see it in his eyes. But that wasn't all of it though….

"The same could be said for you," she said.

She gave the bouncer her invitation. He nodded and then let her in with Ben. The garden was expansive and pretty. It reminded her of Vanaheim minus the smog and pollution. There were a couple of lanterns, but the pale moonlight was what really illuminated the evening. Everyone was masked. Perhaps, it's to help with anonymity and confidence, or it's just a gimmick. Either way, it's a pretty gimmick. In fact, the entire atmosphere felt like something out of a romance novel she read back at home when she had the time. New York City wasn't what she would consider a 'beautiful' city, but it had its moments.

"Hey, they have lemonade. I'll get you a drink," he said, heading out.

She was about to tell him she'd go with him, but he disappeared. She sighed softly as she looked around rather awkwardly. But, that didn't last long though. Someone came up to her. He didn't give her the skeevy vibes like Clawson, but she could tell by his approach that he probably wanted something from her. It was a come on occurrence these days on Midgard. Everyone seemed to wish to exploit her. They all wanted something with little to no return except for Ben.

"Hello, Freyja is it?" he questioned.

"Hmm, how could you tell?" she asked sardonically as she threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Funny. I like funny girls," he said. "The name's John by the way. I've established you're funny, but are you a generous girl?"

Here we go again.

"I suppose so," she said noncommittally. "What are you getting at?"

"I run a charity," he began.

Oh.

He continued, "I help sick kids. I need a pretty, kind face to promote it. Here's my card."

He gave her his card as he headed elsewhere. Her bag could now be considered to be obnoxiously filled with business cards. It was easy to feel exploited here, but most of them offered monetary gain. She looked at their ratio in what they'd make off of her, and it just wasn't worth it. It's a scam. The entire solicitation process made her feel skeevy even though she wasn't the one doing it.

She looked over and noticed the food table people were huddled around whilst talking. Her eyes lit up. She hadn't eaten since 8:00 am, and she idly wondered how she hadn't passed out yet. She gravitated over there and began to devour the food for the guests. She didn't understand why all of it was so small and came with tiny, ridiculous forks.

She heard a throat clear from her side. She peered over and saw a couple of snooty expressions and refrained from rolling her eyes. She was liking this industry less and less as the days go on. 'High society' anywhere is terrible. Why was she here again? Oh right, a check. She was beginning to understand the whole 'money is the root of all evil' phrase Ben spouted sometimes.

"What?" she questioned simply and then snipped. "You've never been hungry before?"

She caught a glimpse of something strange at the corner of her eyes. She looked over in that direction quickly, and it was gone. She swore it was a fully armored man who was over six feet tall. Fear began to wash over her. No, she must be seeing things.

"Hey, I got you a lemonade," Ben said, handing it to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I hope," she said, forcing a smile.

A couple of people asked for dances and mingling. She kept a vigilant eye, wondering if she was just being paranoid. She felt like Asgard was going to kill her for her indiscretion. And for a moment, that man really looked like an Asgardian.

She was still dancing amongst an array of people. She had a bad feeling. Her feminine intuition worked like a charm in alerting her but not revealing the danger. She kept a vigilant eye as someone took her as his dance partner. Her eyes peered over and across the crowd. She didn't know who or what it was, but she remained cautious.

"Is something troubling you, maiden?"

Maiden?

Her eyes snapped over quickly to the only person not doning a mask. He certainly fit the part of what she suspected from that one word. He was tall, mean-looking, buff, and wearing armor. It wasn't a costume party. This wasn't normal earth garb.

She began to shake. Was she going to be forced back to Asgard to marry Thor? That nornforsaken prince said he'd let her go. He said she could go home. Did he change his mind? Was he truly still as awful as before? Did he learn nothing? Or was he trying to take her back to Vanaheim after all these months? Did he believe she 'suffered' enough?

"N-nothing," she said, trying to remain calm.

"You're shaking. Do I make you nervous?"

"No, I just don't like you," she said simply.

Ever since Asgard, she found it difficult to pretend. Those couple days drudged up a lot of pain she felt, and in order to stay afloat she had to pretend she wasn't plotting an overthrow to keep herself safe. She couldn't imagine being a queen of Asgard: glared at for not providing an heir, judged for not being of royal blood, and most importantly hated for being an outsider – one of the 'lesser' gods. Now, on Earth, she didn't have to lie about how she felt. Who here would punish her for being rebellious? Even if this muscular Asgardian was here to force her to do something, well, he's on her turf now. Different rules.

He chuckled and said, "If I had a shekel for every time I've heard that…."

He spun her around before pulling her back into his body. She was surprised by the stark contrast; the amusement left his face and stone cold seriousness was present. What's with the sudden change in demeanor? What is she not privy to?

"You have red hair," he explained.

"Yes… I've always had red hair," she said simply.

Her hair was always a tell unless they met her as a hideous child. The jig is up, and the horrible stranger knows who she is. The question is what is his exact business here?

"Are you here to take me back to Asgard?" she asked, looking into his eyes with uncertainty.

"No, I'm here to kill you."

It was as if ice water was poured down her body. She stiffened as fear began to take over her. Was Odin and Thor so angry by her defiance that the treaty was off completely, and they'd punish her with death? She really did break the last straw on the camel's back.

"Hey, Freyja," Ben called across the room. He was pushing through the crowd to get to her.

She looked back up to him quickly as worry set in.

"Please, don't hurt him or anyone here, okay? Can we settle this elsewhere, please?" she asked the strange quickly.

He looked as if he was going to say something, but he was interrupted as Ben made it over to them. She saw the frown appear on his face. He knew something was wrong. She needed to course correct to keep him safe.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked.

"She's fine," the Asgardian stranger said.

"Freyja, is something wrong?" Ben asked, not looking away from her or acknowledging the other man.

"I'm fine," she said, hoping he would understand and pick up on her tell.

"Would you like to dance?"

That wasn't what she meant at all in her expression. She wanted him to leave and get the hell out of dodge for his own safety. He clearly didn't understand that the Aesir is dangerous even if he didn't know of his place of origin.

Before she could answer, it seemed her intended killer was having none of it. He stepped between them, blocking her view from her friend. It seemed de-escalating the situation less and less viable. Ben needed to get out of here quickly.

"She's with me. Leave, mortal," the stranger said intimidatingly.

"Leave my friend alone," she said. "Or, the deal is off."

"What do you mean? Freyja, what's going on?"

"Ben, go."

Her attacker pushed Ben all the way across the dance floor, knocking him into a table. She turned towards the Asgardian furiously.

"Skubbe!" she screamed.

Her hex knocked back the idiot. He landed flat on his back. And, that was when the music cut, and all was left was screams and thundering feet to get away from them. Good. She couldn't guarantee their safety. She couldn't guarantee her safety.

She shouted, "Ben, where are you?"

She went to look for him, but an arm wrapped around her middle from behind. She gasped in pain as he began to squeeze her diaphragm. Air was leaving her quickly while her ribs ached under the pressure.

"Let go!" she shouted and squirmed.

She failed in her attempts to take deep breaths. The air was leaving her quickly, causing her vision and brain to become fuzzy. Just before it felt like she was going to pass out, she threw her head back. She felt the nose crack behind her head as he howled in pain and let her go.

She scrambled away, taking in deep, quick breaths. Her body and lungs were still on fire. She glared, putting up a shaking hand.

"Stövê!" she exclaimed in a winded, garbled voice.

He froze as she continued to cough and wheeze. She could see her spell wavering as she desperately tried to catch her breath. She straightened with a shaking hand and breath; she could see the cracks in the transparent force field she casted. Panic set in as her attacker realized this too. He swung again and her shield broke, knocking her back with the force of it. She screamed as she landed on the giant table. Her head cracked against the hard surface.

Her vision went black.

Had he killed her? Had he killed the beauty goddess? She was completely motionless. He had to be sure though. Amora wouldn't accept an unfinished job.

As he approached, Skurge's curiosity couldn't be quelled. He heard rumors she was the most beautiful in all the nine realms and perhaps beyond it. He had to know. Was it true? Was she as stunning as the rumors around Asgard spoke of? Is it true that it's only matched by her sharp tongue? Is she the one who left their prince heartbroken? He had to know what she looked like. The curiosity was killing him. With slow fingers, he removed the mask from her face and then flew back in shock as if he'd been struck.

"Amora?" he breathed incredulously.

There was no mistaking the similarity in their faces. It floored him to see a woman who looked so similar to his most admired. He came closer, inspecting her with a closer eye. Sometimes, Amora did strange things to achieve her goals. Was this one of them? Was this actually Amora with a glimmer to disguise her hair? Beyond the hair, there were small details that didn't make them identical, but Amora sure is a dead ringer for Freyja. And, it made this far more complicated than he foresaw.

It suddenly all made sense now: why Thor is heartbroken, why so many of the drunken warriors in the taverns slur such depraved things about her, and why Amora hates her. The rumors didn't lie. His thumb stroked the cheek of the unconscious goddess, and her skin was incredibly soft and her features delicate in her relaxed state. The hard, unhappy expression was gone. So much like his love, Amora.

But suddenly, a rock was thrown at him. It snapped Skurge out of his stupor.

"Leave her alone!" Ben shouted.

Skurge looked over, unimpressed. It didn't hurt in the slightest. But what caught his attention was the look on the incredibly handsome face in front of him. He recognized the look in himself. Apparently, the mortal cared enough to put his life on the line for Freyja. It was admirable yet stupid.

"You think you can hurt me, mortal?" he said incredulously whilst walking towards him. "You can't."

He was in front of him. It was clear the man wasn't a fighter. Perhaps, he appealed to Freyja as a lover instead. He certainly looked the part. One would dare say he matched her in beauty. It was easy enough for Skurge to wrap his fingers around his throat.

"You know you cannot match me. And yet, here you are acting as if you can save her."

"She's… my… friend," was his broken response.

The answer confused him; they weren't lovers. It didn't make sense to him. Maidens and men weren't friends. It was certainly an odd occurrence on Asgard. Lady Sif was friends with the Warrior's Three and Thor. But it was a fluke simply because she took an interest in fighting and demanded to be there. It was just like a pretty boy to not be interested in the most beautiful maiden in all the nine realms. It reminded him of those weak, snobby Vanirians mages.

"Drop him, or I will kill you," she said, fire in the palm of her hand menacingly.

"So, she lives," he said, turning towards her, dropping Ben in a heap.

"Oh please," she sighed, "axe won't cut it."

"Oh, haha-ugh," Ben coughed as he still tried to recover from being choked.

She rolled her eyes amusedly at her friend before throwing the fireball at Skurge. It knocked her attacker off his feet and away from Ben. Then, she ran over to him to make sure he's okay. She bent down next to him and looked at him. She could see the red marks and the beginnings of bruises starting to form. She felt badly. She's surprised that Asgardian didn't kill him, and she's grateful.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I've been better," he said, voice still garbled.

"Good, please leave," she said quickly. "We'll find each other later."

"No, I can't leave you alone to fight him," he said incredulously.

She was touched by his loyalty and willingness to protect. It really dawned on her how much of a friend he was in these last couple of months. For such a long time, it was difficult to find a meaningful connection with someone outside of her family that wasn't toxic or tainted somehow. She lived with him for months and hasn't found anything outside of the normal parameters. There had to be a catch. She couldn't believe it.

"You'll get hurt again," she said, matching his tone.

She stood and stepped in front of him. She turned towards him and gave him one final look that said 'you better listen'.

Then, she faced the imposing, muscular, armored giant Asgardian across the garden. He looked conflicted which was an odd emotion on a warrior/soldier. When did they care about the 'enemy' or have second thoughts. She knew the type well. She lived with the type back on Asgard where he's from. Perhaps, she could use it to her advantage.

"What's your name, Asgardian? You know mine, but I don't know yours," she said.

"Skurge."

"Skurge… I don't think I've met you," she said.

"Of course, you wouldn't notice me," he said bitterly while withdrawing his axe again.

It was an odd thing 'popularity'. She wasn't ever noticed either as a child when there was absolutely nothing remarkable about her. She remembered how meek and terrified she was of, well, everything except magic. There was only a handful of people who paid her any mind and looked beyond her appearance; however, she could always see that her lack of beauty was a hang up for them. They were confused as to why a beauty goddess wasn't beautiful. She was as well. She thought she would find joy in gaining attention from her new beautiful appearance, but she quickly came face to face with how shallow it truly was. It's odd. Now, someone is butthurt about her not paying attention to him and giving what he feels is validation. When did she get popular on Asgard? They hate her. Was her stunt that memorable? Apparently so.

"I don't notice a lot of people. I don't really like people especially Aesir sent to kill me," she said simply, not affected. "Now, why are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm doing so for my lady," he said, merely a foot away.

"Pfft," she scoffed with a passionless eye roll. "_Sheive thy nye_," she casted, waving a hand in front of her.

His axe impacted on her conjured shield in front of her face. She smirked at his confusion. For so long, men like Skurge beat her up as a kid or tried sexual dominance in her adult years. Now, she had the upper hand. Granted, Skurge is an individual and not one of them, but he was here to kill her. He was so like an Asgardian that finally taking control and unleashing torment on him felt damn good.

"I suppose you're not going to tell me who wants me dead, correct?" she questioned.

She could see the struggle in his face. Were morals beginning to seep in? She didn't piss him off. So, why would he want to kill her just for a woman? That's some dedication. Maybe, he was realizing it wasn't worth it. Perhaps, she could appeal to sensibility if she's correct in this assumption.

He came close again and she shouted with her hand up, "_Skubbe_!"

He was knocked back again, flat on his back. His ax flew out of his hand. With a simple spell, she summoned the weapon back into her hand. She walked over to Skurge slowly. She was treating him like a feral animal she was trying to tame. It was now or never.

He was coming to a stand as she approached slowly.

"I don't think you're a killer," she said simply. "You haven't been trying very hard."

"Shut up, you—"

"If you wished to kill me, you would've done so when I was unconscious," she continued.

His giant hand grabbed the side of her neck and thumb right under her chin, tilting her head up towards his face. He truly was massive. His fingertips reached to the nape of her neck and his hand nearly engulfed her shoulder like her neck. He was twice her width in frame with muscles. She had no doubt he could snap her neck in this instance. Shouldn't she feel fear? Why wasn't she feeling fear?

"Are you going to kill me?" she questioned defiantly.

"I-I…," he began.

The hesitation in his eyes was clear. The raw emotion on his face was telling. She wondered if he'd ever killed someone, or perhaps the hang up was the fact he's never killed or hurt a woman before. Those damn Asgardians pretend to be chivalrous. Alas, this was something different. This was pain. He was looking at her like he knew her. But they've established that they've never met. Did she remind him of someone? The look in his eyes wasn't reserved for strangers after all.

"This isn't easy for you, is it?" she said softly, not looking away from his eyes.

Her hand touched his, and he jumped slightly. He reminded her of the men she used to hook up with sometimes – the kind of man who didn't receive a lot of attention from women beside his mother or sister. So when a woman outside of his family, who's attractive, gave him attention and seemed interested in him, he'd become shy and flustered. She knew the type. Sometimes, sleazy men try to fake it, but she could usually pick up on it rather easily. The big indicator is the fakers always know the right thing to say. Skurge wasn't that. In fact, he was at a loss for words.

She slowly removed his hand from her neck and shoulder gently. She let go of his giant hand when it was back at his side all the while keeping eye contact. The intensity between them was strange. But, it also felt like he was looking right through her. Was he thinking of someone else? She didn't have a twin sister as far as she knew, and besides she had altered her looks through potions. Even if Freyja did have a twin sister, she wouldn't look like her.

"I think you should go," she said seriously, almost sounding angry. "You've done damage, and you've hurt my friend."

She heard sirens and saw people rushing from many sides. If he wanted to go unscathed, now is the time. She won't kill him, but they might. She wasn't up to date on laws here, but she doubted they'd be merciful to a foreign invader who attacked a high profile party for no reason.

"Go, if you're going," she said a little more forcefully to get his attention. "They won't be so merciful to you as I've been."

And with that, he left quickly. She blinked in surprise and confusion at this entire day and situation. He never told her who wanted her dead, but it was someone from Asgard. And, he couldn't do it. In fact, there was a weird tension between them. He for sure was thinking of someone else. She just didn't know who. No one looked like her on Asgard as far as she knew. Certainly there had to be someone.

Suddenly, several men appeared in suits and shades. She recognized one of them. He was the one who approached her outside her apartment to try to coerce her into being interrogated. He wasn't going to try this again was he?

"Where did he go?" he asked, still calm.

"He ran in that direction," she said, pointing in a vaguely.

He immediately directed several of his armed security in that direction, but he stayed. She looked at him in question. What did he want from her now?

"I'm assuming you want something from me, again?" she questioned, unimpressed.

"I'm Agent Coulson. I work for SHIELD, ma'am," he said, extending his hand, and she shook it. "Now, we've properly met."

"What exactly is SHIELD?" she questioned.

"It's best we talk somewhere less high profile," he said.

People with cameras began to show up. She recognized some of them. Ben told her they're called 'paparazzi' and most of them worked for what he called a hive of scum and villainy formerly known as 'TMZ'.

"Agreed," she said, following him as she began to text Ben to make sure he was okay.

X

"Dammit!" Amora shouted, throwing vases at the wall.

She'd watched the entire encounter. Her subordinate failed. She should've prepared him for Freyja looking so similar to him. She didn't see it as being that big of an issue. But she possessed no sketches of Freyja. How could she not see him fucking up like this? She never asked him for murder before. He always had hangups about women and children when it came to her bidding. She could convince him no problem. But when it came to a woman who looked exactly like Amora, it seemed he couldn't be off with her head. She should be flattered, but in reality it just incurred more anger in her. She didn't like the fact that there was someone out there who looked like her and got more admirers than her. They looked the same. It should be equal.

Why didn't Thor love her? He was the only one resistant to her charms here. Her feminine wiles were irresistible except to him for some reason. He was hung up on a fuddy duddy who wouldn't marry him. She wanted it. She wanted the handsome prince, queen title, gold, and prestige that came with it. Why didn't he want her?

"Skurge, you dumb ass!" she shouted, still throwing things all over in a fit of rage.

**Author's Note: So, I imagine Freyja and Amora are similar in appearance like Keira Knightley and Natalie Portman are to each other – who actually played, or were supposed to play, doubles in Star Wars The Phantom Menace. They're not the same, but they're almost identical and would easily be mistaken for one another.**


	11. The A in Team

**Author's Note: I plan on adding more chapters earlier in the fanfic. I want to flesh out Freyja and Thor's time on Vanaheim. I've been playing God of War 4, and I was inspired to say the least. Just a friendly heads, so you aren't confused.**

"The Avengers?" she questioned.

"Yes, we're thinking you might qualify," Coulson said.

"Is this why you've been following and watching me? Are all those 'talent agents' really _your_ agents? Is there anything real or transparent about any of you?" she scoffed.

He was unphased, but he wasn't denying or agreeing with any of her sentiments. So, she was probably correct in all of this. It was very odd to deal with a group like this. Sussing out their goals was difficult. She doubted they wanted to _just_ consider her for their 'superhero group' as their agent put it. The way they conducted themselves made it hard to take anything from them at face value.

Suddenly, 'Clawson' walked in, proving exactly what she thought. So, he didn't want to exploit her for modeling. No, he wanted to exploit her for SHIELD it seemed.

_What an upgrade_, she thought sarcastically.

The skeevy personality was gone. He was completely serious, and his expression was blank. Was anything real here? She doubted it, and she didn't trust anyone in this facility.

"'Clawson?'" she said, vaguely annoyed as she used air quotes.

"Tony Masters, actually."

"Yeah, if it's not a front as well, I'm _never_ modeling for your agency," she said simply and unimpressed with her arms crossed.

"We'll see," he said.

"No means no," she said, smirking bitterly at him.

It was depressing how often she had to explain that to people, most often men though.

He didn't break eye contact or reveal anything in his expression.

Coulson cleared his throat to regain their attention. She looked over, curious as to what he had to say about all of this. She was growing rather disgusted. Something decent better come from him.

"It started as an investigation to see whether or not you're a danger. The past six months you've been quiet, nothing interesting in your behavior. But, the true mystery is you. Where did you come from? We've never seen technology like this; it's so implausible. You have no affiliation with Stark from what we _do_ know of you. Did you receive your knowledge from Russia, Afghanistan? No, given the places you frequent in New York, you have a Eastern influence. Is it India, Bangladesh, Taiwan, Thailand? None of it explains why just six months ago you appeared on the map when you were previously completely absent to all our known sources. Who are you? Who do you work for?"

An amused, cynical sound came out of her. It was so easy to forget that Midgard hasn't experienced anything extraterrestrial. Their media speculated, but their space travel is primitive. They've only made it to the moon at this point about fifty years ago. To be so naïve to the outside universe is wild and a little dangerous on their part. How would they prepare if aliens like her decided to come to visit? Like this, apparently.

"You won't believe me if I tell you. I'm not going to bother saying."

Suddenly, hands dropped onto her shoulders, startling her. She peered over and saw an intimidating man wearing an eye patch standing behind her. She eyed him wearily. She didn't trust him either.

"Oh, I recommend you say," he said.

He stood in front of her, taking a seat across from her like the other men. She didn't break eye contact. She will no longer be pushed around. Asgard finally broke her of that habit of submitting and letting people bully her six months ago.

"Where's Ben?" she said. "He hasn't texted me back."

"He's in the hospital. Our facilities are taking care of him. Don't worry," the eye patched man said casually.

"I'm inclined to worry about my friend," she said, glaring at him.

He sighed, looking annoyed yet simultaneously amused as he smiled wryly and pulled something from his pocket. She looked over curiously as he pulled out his phone and showed what appeared to be a live video of Ben in a hospital being treated by nurses and doctors.

"Does _that_ satisfy your inclination?"

"Yes, but now it makes me wonder if you're using him as leverage to make me do what you want. That's not what you're doing, is it?" she said sharply with a scrutinizing look.

"Director," Coulson began but his boss put his hand up to silence him. His single eye didn't leave Freyja's.

"Hmm, no good deed goes unpunished with you, does it?" he smirked.

"When you've lived as long as I have, you learn a few things," she said simply, arms crossed, bitter and miserable.

She was under the impression that she could make a new life here without exploitation and bullying. The lack of bullying is true. She was the only person she's met who possessed magic, and she held leverage over most. Many still wanted things from her hence the attempts at exploitation. It still seemed the vast majority only saw a pretty face and would like to sell it no matter which society she was in. At least, she made a friend here. And now, SHIELD had leverage over her because of said friend. She better play smart in order to keep him safe in whatever hospital he was in.

"Lived as long as _you_ have? _Please_, you can't be more than twenty-five," he said incredulously.

"Wasn't there a reason why you have me here?" she questioned.

"Yes," he said, opening the folder in front of him, browsing through. "Masters here developed a personality and aptitude assessment of you."

"Okay," she said simply. "I don't really want to be a part of your super secret club, so I don't care."

"Oh, don't say that. You haven't even heard my sales pitch," he said casually as he looked through the pages. Then, he looked up and began, "It says here: you're cynical, dissatisfied with life and sarcastic, but despite that you can be compassionate, especially towards animals and those in your inner circle."

She eyed Masters confusedly. How closely has he been watching her? These weren't musings of a casual observer. It was rather unnerving. She's had stalkers before, but it was usually to get into her pants not recruit her or blackmail her into some organization.

"He says you buy strange items from local mystic shops, and your abilities seem telekinetic in nature."

She laughed dryly, unamusedly. It's always the technological types that have the most difficulty defining and understanding magic. It's not a science. It can't be calculated and experimented to every minutia to fully understand. Magic comes from the soul, not the mind.

"Telekinesis, huh? Is that what you call it? There was a time when humans very much believed in magic. In fact, they were burned for it especially women," she said.

"Are you suggesting actual magic?" the director said incredulously.

"You can choose to believe or not. I don't really care. Can I go check on my friend now?" she said, already done with this interaction.

"About the attack tonight," he said, ignoring her request, "you and your little buddy leveled Central Park in your little spat."

"He is _not_ my buddy…. Did everyone make it out okay?"

"Yes," he said casually. "The cleanup we have to deal with is a pain in the ass, but yeah everyone is fine. Now, I've talked to the counsel, and they seem like they'll consider you a part of our initiative."

Hasn't she already said she doesn't want to join? She doesn't trust them. She's tired of the feeling of being used whether to be a status symbol, a womb, a product to sell, or now a weapon against who knows what. Not again. She's refusing but in a way to keep her friend alive.

"I already told you," she began irritably.

"Don't you wish to save people? That's what The Avengers are for. You and your teammates can do what the rest of us can't to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"My answer is still no," she said simply, dull, and unaffected by his attempt at persuasion. "Now, please, let me see my friend."

She didn't break eye contact. It was tempting to back down just to avoid that thousand yard, penetrate and sear your soul stare. But, she's tired of being pushed around, and she didn't trust these shady people.

"Fine," he sighed irritably. "Let her see her friend. We'll keep in touch, kid."

_You mean we'll keep watching and pestering you to do our bidding_, she thought bitterly.

She stood and exited the room. Her eyes lingered on the one who's been following her the entire time. She could see his face, but it was as if he was a hollow husk imitating a human being. The forced smile didn't meet his eyes, and the eyes themselves were dim yet watchful as if he was studying her. He was unsettling person. And, she wanted nothing to do with him.

She was on edge as they continued to follow her down a few hallways. They were all white, narrow, and never ending. Where was she? What is this place? She was beginning to feel as if she was being set up. Every nerve was a live wire, ready to attack at any moment to protect herself and get to Ben.

"In this door," Masters said, startling her.

"Okay."

She opened the door and saw that it was actually Ben and not some sort of ruse. She ran over to his side and dropped down beside him.

"Freyja?" he croaked.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He shrugged.

She gave him a sad, barely there smile as she held his face affectionately. He got up from the bed and stood beside her. And, she couldn't help but hug him tightly around his back and put her face right on his chest. She was so relieved it was almost painful much like the guilt weighing on her chest.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Let's get out of here."

X

"Explain yourself, Skurge."

Amora was still furious. Her executioner didn't _execute_ who she told him to. She saw the entire exchange. She'd _love_ to hear his excuse as to why he failed. He is fully capable of overpowering the tiny Vanirian. The Vanirians are weak fertility gods and goddesses. It's why Asgard crushed them about a 1,000 years ago and stole all their beautiful women thus pissing off the _actual_ Asgardian women, you know, the ones that _matter_.

"I… uh, she looks like you," he said.

"Actually, I'm _much_ prettier," she said snippily, bitchy without care.

"Of course," he said immediately.

She was still angry and had trouble believing what he had to say at this point. He's her most trusted minion. He hadn't failed her once until now. He better make it up to her _now_.

"I don't care if she looks like me. I want her dead. And, I want her dead now," she said, hands on her hips, and mouth bitter. "You're not coming home until that happens."

"I won't fail you again."

Her eyes were scathing. Her hands were on her hips. She was not playing around.

"You better not."

With that, she cut communication. She continued to stare at the cube, studying its faces floating on her stratascope. The power intrigued her. What were the possibilities the cube could offer her? Could she have whatever she wanted: Thor's love, to be Asgard's queen, and to be the most admired by everyone?

…

"Sire, you won't like this," Heimdall said cautiously.

"What?" Thor asked.

"Freyja has been attacked by one of our own."

His face pinched in anger and incredulity. How? How did an Asgardian end up on Midgard. It's impossible. The bridge is out and has been for awhile. Besides, Heimdall is the gatekeeper. He wouldn't have let someone through without approval. Right? He hoped Freyja was okay.

"How?"

"We don't know."

"Is Freyja okay?"

"Yes."

How? How is it that she always finds herself in trouble? And, here he thought being away from Asgard would prevent such issues. But, she attracted danger even when the rainbow bridge was out. He wondered if it was considered a talent or not. She definitely knows how to get under people's skin and leave a lasting impression. That's for sure. He couldn't get her out of his head. He didn't know if it was mostly guilt or not, but he did feel the attraction to her deep in his loins and heart. When he saw her again, he'd make it up to her and keep her safe from her enemies. He'd prove himself worthy for sure.

"She finds herself in trouble at every corner, doesn't she?" Thor said incredulously.

"It's usually others who start it," Heimdall grumbled quietly.

"What?"

"I haven't said a word, sire," he said nonplussed.

One thing was bothering him. Who attacked his once intended? Heimdall said it was one of their own. How?

"Who attacked her?"

"I believe his name is Skurge. His father is a stonemason and mother a chambermaid," he said. "Perhaps, he's linked with the missing cube. They're both very odd occurrences. And the cube can provide the ability to teleport vast amounts of space if the user has the mind for it."

Wait, the cosmic cube can have someone travel across space? So, if he found it he could travel to Midgard and get Freyja back? The hope that surged in him was immeasurable. He could say all the things he didn't and couldn't have said. He could make it up to her, apologize for his past behavior, and just be in her presence again. He could perhaps woo and show her how he's changed. It was the first real ray of sunshine in the last six months.

"Has anyone _found_ the cube yet?" he asked hopefully.

"No, we've searched all of Asgard. We're thinking it's a witch or warlock who cloaked themselves from my eyes."

He wasn't all that determined to find the cube with his spirits down and all, but knowing what the cube can do he now was quite determined to find it. Seeing Freyja would bring his spirits up. It may not bring his dead brother back, but it would alleviate his guilt and make him somewhat happy.

"Sire, where are you going?"

"To find the cube."

Thor gathered with his friends prepared to find the cube. He could tell they were confused and dumbfounded. It wasn't a surprise. He'd been quite depressed these last few months. It hasn't been easy without Loki or Freyja. Both made him realize he's been a piece of shit for some time now. And, it didn't help that he had a bit of a crush on the redhead.

"Listen," he began. "We suspect a sorcerer or sorceress stole our cosmic cube. They used it to have Skurge travel to Midgard to kill Freyja."

That earned an eye roll from his friends especially Fandral. They've grown tired of how mopey the thunder god has been. They didn't understand _why_ he was so hung up. Sure, she's gorgeous, arguably the most gorgeous, but there's clearly more to it. Thor didn't elaborate what happened on Vanaheim. He just seemed remorseful and down trodden. Granted, Loki died and couldn't be found in the universe. But, that wasn't it. If he was just mourning his brother, he wouldn't keep that strange pet of Freyja's around and have a strange, drunken fixation on redheads.

"He must have met her," Volstagg chuckled softly, looking around. Only Fandral joined in on the laughter. It was short lived given the looks they received from the others.

"Regardless, we're going to find this witch or wizard to get the cube back in my father's vault," Thor said.

"So, you can get back to Freyja, you mean," Sif piped in.

Everyone looked to her. It was understood without words that Thor's temper didn't flare as badly with Sif simply because of her gender. Maidens, regardless if they're a warrior or not, are treated differently by men. And, the Warrior's Three were silently grateful she said what was on all of their minds, yet they were apprehensive of Thor's reaction. He's changed since Vanaheim, but Freyja was a touchy topic. It better be Sif than them in broaching this.

Thor turned and all of them collectively held their breath.

"If I get to see Freyja and help Asgard simultaneously, I don't see the issue," he said simply, zero malice, and then headed out.

They all looked at each other, relieved, before they followed him quickly. Sif lagged behind, for a moment, because she needed to take a deep breath. She, like the others, didn't know how they felt about Freyja. The witch hated them, but they did beat her up as a child. She hated Asgard, but Asgard did take her from her home. She's said to be the most beautiful and comes fertility gods, yet she staged a coup to get out of marriage. She had the crown prince, the most desired bachelor in all the realms, by his heart, and she wanted nothing to do with him. Freyja is a complicated person. Many on Asgard have mixed feelings about her.

"Now, I was looking through Freyja's forgotten things," he began. Everyone raised their brows at him, "and she seemed to have left her verintain. I remember her using it to dispel illusions back on Vanaheim. Perhaps, the witch is casting illusions."

The device was so small that it looked like a child's trinket. The leather strap was clearly meant to fit around a small woman's hand. It made sense that it was probably Freyja's. What happened on Vanaheim? Thor didn't talk about it, and they likewise didn't press him on it. But, something about her made him act so weirdly. It couldn't possibly be her personality. When she arrived on Asgard a couple of months ago, she was a mean, bossy thing. Granted, a lot of it was justified given what they did as kids did but still. Asgard is great despite a few bad apples. Why wouldn't she want to be Thor's bride and future queen? It was the best a maiden in these lands could aspire to.

They walked along the halls as Thor waved around the device. They were all skeptical if the thing actually works. He looked quite silly as he shook the thing and walked around aimlessly.

"How did she do this?" he grumbled to himself.

Just before one of them began to complain, the magical device whirred to life in short, whizzing sparks before finally illuminating a soft green permanently.

He waved his hand all around, looking to dispel an illusion. One 'wall' began to disappear in ripples and the thunder god smirked in victory. The Warriors Three and Sif exchanged looks.

"Oh please, it's not that—"

Just as all of them began to walk forward, suddenly they were blasted back. All of them were separated, and it was pitch black all around them. Nothing was seen or could be felt. They were all blind as they were the day they were born.

"—impressive," Fandral finished lamely.

X

She just got done brewing a potion for Ben when she caught what was playing on the TV. Her eyes narrowed at the headline below the news anchor: 'Is the Masked Redhead a Vigilante or Terrorist in Cahoots with the Ten Rings'. She didn't know what this Ten Rings was, but it generated a lot of fear in people as she could see. And, it seemed obnoxious that these news tellers were spouting such lies to cause fear in the area. There was no proof she was affiliated with anyone.

"There's hardly any footage of this woman who appears to be fighting with _magic_," she said incredulously. "We haven't received any pictures of her that night without her mask. The only identification is her striking red hair. Is she a terrorist? We don't know, but sources—"

The TV shut off. She looked over and saw Ben holding the remote. He looked upset too as he held the ice pack up against his neck.

"That's not fair. If you weren't there, everyone would have died," he said.

"If I wasn't there no one would've been in danger, and you wouldn't have a bruised neck," she said honestly, handing him a glass of his potion.

"What?"

"That guy was targeting me," she said, arms crossed, and feeling guilty. "He was there to kill _me_. If I wasn't there, there wouldn't have been a fight. So, it kind of is my fault this happened."

Suddenly, there was a shadow looming above her, and she looked up. He was standing in front of her, smiling bitterly. His hands rested on and engulfed her shoulders. She kept eye contact.

"This isn't your fault. Just because that guy was there for you doesn't mean your responsible for what he's done. Please don't blame yourself," he said and then on a lighter note continued. "Except when you snore, that's pretty bad."

She scoffed playfully. The side of her head rested on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his back gently. She felt him stiffen momentarily before he hugged her back. They hadn't really engaged in this kind of intimacy. To be fair, she was very particular about who sees any kind of vulnerability in her. Being open as a book allows others to take advantage or, worse, hurt you.

"You know," he began, "I didn't get to dance with you tonight."

She looked up at him curiously. He wanted to dance with her tonight? The kindness and sweetness were endearing. It was written in the soft smile he gave her.

"Do you still want to?"

"Yeah, I do."

He lifted his hand to her, and she peered at him for a moment. Then, she took it in hers. His other hand grasped her waist gently as if asking for permission. She relaxed to his touch after a moment. Then, she grasped his shoulder despite it being a bit of a reach.

Damn tall people.

Their movements were slow at the beginning. She wasn't particularly into it, just going through the motions. But, he was patient and continued a gentle sway. He was trying to cheer her up despite her downcast mood.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the sweetness there. She smiled softly as she picked up her feet. He swung her around, dipping her quickly, startling her for a moment.

He grinned playfully down at her, and she returned it incredulously. He lifted her upright again. And, the tempo increased between them as they moved across the floor. He spun himself into her arms, and he gave her a grin. She couldn't help the giggles that escaped her; it's been a long while for her. He had this affect on her, many around him actually. It isn't just his looks that are radiant, but his essence, personality, soul that are just as radiant, if not more. He's infectious in the best of ways.

When he swung her back into him, they were face to face with one another. All joy slipped from each other's expressions, and the tension became thick in the air. She could practically taste his breath on her lips, feel the firm muscles through his shirt, and smell the soft scent of oranges and aftershave. They were about to close the gap between their lips before she pulled back and out of his arms.

Not a word was said between them.

She swallowed softly, trying to rid the tension. She didn't look at him as she walked past him into the kitchen a few feet away. She began to clean up her potion….

**Author's Note: So, I don't really know if you guys like these particular author's notes or not, but I think these are fun explaining my intentions and clarifying a few things that might seem a little weird or outside of the MCU. I'm not a huge comic book nerd, but I dabble. I don't know if you guys like this detour in the time gap between the first Thor movie and The Avengers. Granted, progress is being made. I haven't received anything negative, so I suppose so? Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you keep up with it.**


	12. Who Are You?

She knew Skurge was going to come after her. He was going to muster up the courage to try again. If the woman she reminds him of can convince him to kill in the first place, then she can convince him again. She wished. She just wished….

She took a deep breath, gathering courage in her bitter heart. She placed another crystal in her pratascope. She waited as the anxiety began to mount like nothing before. It felt as if her chest was constricting and breathing was becoming difficult.

"Freyja?"

She looked up and all the anxiety dissipated from her consciousness. The look of concern, relief, and love in her father's eyes brought such relief and homesickness. She missed him, needed him. She wanted to regress into being a child and be held and comforted again. She had to take a breath to regain some sort of composure in order to speak properly.

"Hi, dad," she said softly. "I've missed you."

"Freyja, dear, where are you?! Where have you been?!" he said incredulously. "The Æsir said you'd been lost to the cosmos."

"No, dad, I'm fine. I ran to Midgard. I couldn't marry him and complete our end of the alliance," she said, shying away from his guaranteed scrutiny.

"I… I'm just glad you're alive," he sighed. "Your brother is fine. He's still recovering though. As much as I hated Thor and his lackeys being here, I appreciate him getting Freyr back."

It was an odd thing, reckoning that her old childhood bully was trying to actually make good on his past wrongdoings. She didn't think he was capable of learning from his mistakes, but he'd proved it several times in their short time together. It was bizarre.

"Will Freyr be okay? Can… can I see him?" she asked hesitantly, feeling guilty.

"He's sleeping right now, but if you wish to tell him something I can relay the message," he said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Just… just tell him I love him, and I miss him," she said, giving a small smile.

The softening expression on her father's face relaxed her considerably. She felt some comfort and didn't regret making this call. She was worried that he'd be so disappointed and angry with her, but no, her father was showing her kindness when she really needed it. The feeling was wonderful.

"Freyja? Are you ho—"

She looked over and saw Ben enter the apartment. Everyone startled at the interruption. It was the first time she saw fear on his blindingly handsome face. It was strange given he's been attacked early this week and almost choked to death.

"Baldur?" her dad questioned.

He looked like a windledorf in street lights.

Baldur? It's a name she wasn't unfamiliar with. She knew she either heard or read it somewhere. If she remembered correctly, he's an Æsir son of Odin who died young. Apparently, that was a lie. Her father was praised for his perception. After all, Baldur is the person he immediately thought of. It was automatic. She was certain her dad wasn't mistaken.

"I… though—"

The pratascope cut out. The crystal dropped to the floor, but she didn't look away from him. She continued to fix him with a skeptical and guarded look. She could feel it in her bones. The feeling of betrayal was seeping in. The anger and hurt were following behind rapidly.

"Baldur, hmm?" she said tightly.

"I can explain."

She raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. Her hackles were up, and she instantly didn't feel safe. Perhaps, everything about him was a lie. As much as she didn't wish to admit that her roommate and new friend's lying didn't hurt her. It did. She could forgive a small, unimportant lie, but this wasn't the case. If he truly was Baldur, that meant he was hanging around a man who was an Æsir prince who knew plenty about her. Was he using her? Was he a plant? Was he trying to lure her back to Asgard? She didn't want to go. She wouldn't go.

"Have you heard of Ragnarök?"

"Unfortunately, I have," she said tightly.

"When I was born, the norns foretold in the ruins that my death on Asgard would bring about Ragnarök," she could hear the pain in his voice and see the sadness in his face. "My mother begged for me to not be banished, but my father wouldn't hear it. In order to protect Asgard, he banished me. If I'm not on Asgard, then the prophecy Ragnoräk won't come to pass."

There was a lull as she let it sink in. She didn't have anything in particular to say. She mostly just felt badly for the man. She didn't feel badly for questioning him though. He did lie considerably to her. She just didn't expect him to be the subject of prophecy like that. She had vague understandings of the Ragnoräk cause, but it was kept shrouded. It would make sense to keep him off Asgard. It just made her further hate Odin. She didn't have children, but she did have family. She wouldn't dare abandon them for anything.

"When you arrived on Time's Square, I thought you'd come to bring me home. I knew by your magic and red hair that you were a Vanir. Then, I talked with you, and I knew that wasn't the case. I vaguely heard rumors throughout the centuries that one of my younger brothers would get married to a vanir goddess to ensure an alliance. I wasn't lying when I told you I wished to photograph you. You're, um, very..."

The blush blossoming on his cheeks and the averting eyes were telling enough that he was having trouble saying she's beautiful. She couldn't help the heat rising to her cheeks. His story fit, and she understood the need to lie to protect oneself. However, the norns didn't allow just anyone to see the prophecy and it was foretold before she was born. She felt the need to ask for proof that he wasn't lying. It wasn't unreasonable after all.

"Do you… do you have any proof?" she asked, trying to mask her hurt with her signature jaded indifference, but she didn't hold contempt for him the way she did for Thor. It didn't come easily.

He held out his hands next to one another. She watched as a ball of light particles formed there. It was so bright she winced. Well, Baldur was said to be the light of Asgard from the rumors and stories she heard. When she was a child, she remembered some servants showing off stained glass murals of a young towheaded child holding up a ball of light while Frigg and Odin admired him in the background. It was him. Ben was unmistakably Baldur. It couldn't be denied, and the pain that hit her in her chest was large and unexpected. She wished he was an ordinary man. Why did he have to be a long forgotten Æsir prince? She often had bad run-ins with Æsir princes after all.

"I'm sorry I lied," he said, and the pain in his voice told her he was being honest.

She didn't say anything as she continued to look at the floor. She didn't have anything to say to him or anyone in the moment. The time she needed to process this information and get over that her one friend here on Midgard was a part of the royal family she hated so much wasn't short. She… she just wished she could go home and go back to what her normal once was. She knew it wasn't possible, but she could long for it nonetheless.

He sat next to her on the floor. She saw his hand reach towards her from the corner of her eye and hesitate. Then, he touched the center of her back, startling her a little. She then relaxed again when he started rubbing soothing circles there. She closed her eyes and just breathed.

After a few more moments, she asked him, "Do you want to go home to Asgard?"

"I… I'd like to, but I can't," he said. "I miss… everything even my father who banished me."

She wanted so desperately to be selfish. She wished to do as Loki did and keep someone by her side despite their wishes. But, she knew that pain and desperation, and wouldn't subject someone else to it. With a heavy heart, she looked over to him.

"I have a potion that could allow you back on Asgard," she said softly. "It's actually a modification of your mother's potion meant for warriors. It grants the drinker invulnerability. You can't be killed or harmed. It's still highly experimental. It won't kill you, but the side effects are still unknown long term. I can make it for you… if you want."

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and blinked them away desperately and looked away. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to be by her side and be good friends forever. She also didn't wish to cause him pain either.

"I… what? You can do that?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," she said.

"I don't know what to say. I, um," he said.

"You don't have to answer right away."

_Please say no. Please don't change._

He wrapped his arms around her and held her gently. Her head rested on his shoulder and collar bone. He was warm and comforting. It was the support she needed right now.

X

"What… the hell is this?" Thor muttered to himself.

It felt as if he had been walking around for ages. All there was to be seen was darkness. It was driving him a little batty, causing panic to blossom in his chest. When he was about to start screaming and going into a full blown panic attack, he came across something.

Two people, two children actually, one boy, one girl, a blond and a redhead. The blond boy pushed the redhead down to the ground. Immediately, a pang of guilt hit him. He knew exactly who they were. It was him and Freyja when they were children. He didn't wish to see this. Why was he being shown this?

"Go back to Vanaheim where you belong," his younger self said.

"I wish I could!" she hissed, glaring up at him.

"You dare look at me, _the crown prince_, like that!"

He couldn't watch as he as a child beat up Child Freyja. He couldn't believe he said those things and beat her up like that. He would like to say it was a lie, but it wasn't. He remembered that, but it was far more awful to see it in front of him. Her squeals and screams of pain were terrible to listen to. The guilt and cringe he felt were overwhelming.

"Enough!" he shouted.

He was about to yank his child self off of her, but his hand went through and the floor shattered beneath his feet. He fell slowly. It felt as if time was slowed to a crawl as he watched his child self, Child Freyja, and now Child Loki falling towards him. Their expressions were blank and glass-like. All he could do was slowly try to reach for something or someone to try to break his fall.

SMACK!

His back hit hard on the floor below. His eyes closed in pain briefly before he opened them again and stood slowly. He watched as a new memory unfolded in front of him.

"Thor, leave her alone!" Loki demanded, pulling on his arm.

His younger self shoved his little brother off of him. He fell to the floor and winced. Thor winced along with him. He wasn't only a little shit to Freyja but his brother as well.

"Know your place, brother. I do what I wish, and I want her out. She doesn't deserve to be here."

Child Freyja was as greasy and homely as in his memory. It just made him feel more guilty. His bullying and beating her up as a kid fueled her to almost dying in her beautifying potions. It's what led her to hate him. It's what led her to hate Asgard. It's what led her to stage a coup to escape _from him_.

She looked miserable and as if she was trying to minimize herself as best she could. Yes, she was floating the dolls she was given with her magic, but she looked around as if she was to be punished for it. And well, she wasn't wrong.

"Ah!" she cried out.

Child Thor pushed her down. The dolls dropped and fell to the floor, lifeless without her magic. The fear in her eyes increased tenfold at the sight of him.

"Freak!" his child self shouted at her.

"Go away, Thor," she whimpered.

She was a completely different person. Child Freyja was meek, frail, and terrified of everything. It made him hate himself even more. He shouldn't have been such a horrible piece of scum. And yes, he was awful like that months ago, but surely he'd gotten better. He couldn't possibly do that to her or his brother now.

His Child Self grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her from the ground up to his face. She managed to look him in the eyes despite the fear in her face.

"Shut up, you Vanir whore," he said. "An ugly wench like you can't tell me what to do!"

He reeled his fist back and before Adult Thor was going to interfere, the dolls that were previously discarded pelted him from behind. It knocked Child Thor to the side, and Child Freyja sat back on the ground.

When this occurred, he didn't have the luxury of seeing that it was Loki who casted that spell. As a child he didn't know who or what hit him. All he knew was that he was across the room. He also didn't get the luxury of watching Child Loki run over to Child Freyja, offer his hand, and ask her if she was okay. He didn't ever recall her smiling before they met again as adults even then it was rare around him, so to see her smile at Child Loki like he was a hero hit him strangely. It wasn't the first time, it seemed, that he was a pawn in Loki's schemes of making himself look better.

Child Thor rose from the ground, bellowing and hollering of course. He stomped over, attempting to pommel both Child Loki and Freyja.

Thor went to intervene, ashamed that he had done so in real life. When he did so, the memory shattered in his arms. He looked around, wishing for this to just stop already. But his eyes caught sight of another memory. It looked as if it hadn't started yet. Child Freyja and Loki looked like two lifeless puppets caught in the middle of an activity. When he looked beyond it, he saw the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif as kids as well. His child self was standing ahead of them, calling the shots and being boisterous per usual.

When he approached the beginnings of the memory, it started. Child Loki and Freyja were both trying to levitate a boulder and were failing at their attempts. Both pouted.

"Vanir magic is so weak," Child Thor said, laughing and pointing at her while his friends joined in.

"I-I'm new at this," she mumbled, shrinking away.

"You're already ugly, and you can't cast spells. What are you good for?"

He could see tears welling up in her eyes. She used her hair to cover up her face and shrink away from him further. However, Child Loki wouldn't have any of it.

"She's not ugly!" he said, stamping his foot and balling his fists. "Don't call my friend ugly!"

"Well, _my friends_ and I think she's too ugly to be a princess of Asgard one day," he shot back.

The child versions of The Warriors Three and Sif were snickering behind him, egging him on. And Child Thor always rose to the challenge.

"Come on, let's rearrange the outsider's face," he said. "Maybe, it will make her pretty instead."

Just as he bounded after the two of them, Thor had enough of the torment. The guilt was crushing him. During that week together, he understood why she looked at him like a loathsome scum of the universe and would let him die if he blundered so badly. He had absolutely tormented her, and now he was being tormented by watching these mistakes over and over. He had to say it:

"Freyja! I-I'm so sorry!" he finally said aloud. "I will never hurt you again! I promise you!"

Suddenly, everything melted away. He was falling again, but this time he wasn't surrounded by black. No, he had fallen into an unfamiliar chamber. Once, he got his bearings, he stood quickly and looked around frantically.

His eyes locked with a pair of green ones. They looked startled and shocked. He looked at the rest of her and was so struck with overwhelming familiarity he stumbled backwards. The hair and eye color were wrong, but the face was so similar to Freyja's he thought he was hallucinating. He grasped the wall for support as he continued to stare at her in shock. This couldn't be right. What's going on here?

"F-Freyja?" he questioned.

"I'm not _Freyja_! I'm Amora," she said, a look of hurt appearing on her face. "You don't know me?"

_Amora?_ He didn't remember the name. And if he had seen that face, he would definitely remember her. The similarities between her and Freyja were striking. It was terrifying.

"I don't," he said slowly and recovered just as slowly.

She looked gutted. This stranger looked as if he had personally hurt her. How could he though? He couldn't hurt someone he didn't know that much emotionally. Could he? He, honestly, didn't know anymore. He caused his brother an immense amount of pain unknowingly. He caused the woman he was hung up on lasting insecurities ramifications unknowingly.

"I'm sorry, but I— Is that the cosmic cube?" he said incredulously, pointing at the object floating in the dias. "Are _you_ the witch casting all of this?"

She stiffened considerably, taking a protective, fighting stance one that looked familiar to Freyja's and Loki's. It must belong to a sorcerer thing.

"I can explain," she said. He glared at her before the sorceress began. "I did it to… to impress you."

The blush and coyness on the young woman's face was dumbfounding. He was completely thrown off by such an expression. It's not that he hasn't ever seen it on her before on a maiden's face. No, it was this context. Amora (that was her name, right?) stole the cosmic cube, sent a man down to Midgard to kill Freyja all to get his attention and impress him? She technically succeeded, but it probably wasn't the kind of impression she was hoping for.

"_Impress_ _me_?" he said incredulously, feeling the rage growing in his chest.

"Yes, I…," she said, flushing darker and having trouble maintaining eye contact, "I have feelings for you, and when I saw you with that… _that Freyja _I couldn't help it. I got so jealous. My executioner—" she rolled her eyes angrily at the mention of him.

Thor interjected angrily, "You sent an executioner after _my_ Freyja?!"

He was a little thrown by his use of _my_. He was glad Freyja didn't hear that. She wasn't his as much as he wanted her to be. He was talking and acting on instinct. It wasn't a surprise though when he charged after Amora.

However, she merely put her hands together above her head and conjured a portal. He ran through and ended up flat on his stomach in the empty great hall. He looked around frantically and couldn't find the witch and let out a bellow of frustration. He was _so_ close.

X

"_I'll be here soon."_

She woke with a start. The voice was unmistakable. It was Loki's. She was trembling uncontrollably for several moments. She was shook by the intensity of his words. It was as if he sent her that personally, as a promise or a threat, and it was just a dream. Now, she was aware the Vanir were known for their premonitions. She wasn't particularly talented with it. Hers were usually so incoherent, it wasn't worth it. But, it seemed if the connection was strong enough, then perhaps it was better. Loki was a vindictive person, so if he was coming here. Surely, it was to kill her. She did send him into the cosmos and refused to marry him after all.

She stood and collected herself. She needed to prepare and get ready for another clash with Skurge. She doubted he'd leave his job unfinished. He would try to kill her the next time they met. She wouldn't let him though.

She was ready this time.

"If you want to stay behind, I don't blame you," she said, still downcast. "This isn't your fight, and it'll put you on SHIELD's radar more than you already are."

"No, I can't let you face him alone," he said. "I'm going too."

She was about to say something, but she then deflated. She worried and cared for him, but she shouldn't tell him what to do. She knew how it felt when someone told her what to do, how to feel, etc. It wasn't a nice feeling, so she wouldn't do it to someone else.

"What were you going to say?" he asked softly.

"I was going to suggest you take the potion if you were going to come with me. You won't die or get hurt if you take it."

"I…," he scratched the back of his head, looking away briefly, "I already did."

"Oh."

She felt both sadness and relief. She was sad because he was going to leave eventually, yet she knew he would always be fine. He would get what he wanted despite them not being together anymore. She tried to convince herself to push the sadness down per usual and replace it with indifference. This was for the best after all.

"I knew it saddened you, so I decided to do so when you were napping," he told her.

"Do you feel any differently?" she asked softly.

"Not really. Maybe, it didn't work," he shrugged nonchalantly.

She could see the disappointment in his face despite his body language and words, but she didn't say anything. She simply rubbed his shoulder, stroking her thumb over the lean muscle there. She understood. She wished she didn't, but she understood. She hadn't been separated from her home as long as him, but she'd been separated nonetheless.

_CRASH!_

Both of them nearly jumped out of their skin. Be–Baldur's cat screeched at the top of its lungs and ran under the couch with its hackles up. The two of them looked each other in the eyes and left his apartment quickly.

They ran out, down the stairs, and out in the open just as Skurge was fucking up the square. He was screaming for Freyja to show herself. Citizens were, of course, running to get away from him. The police were firing their rounds at him and of course, the bullets dropped down on the ground, merely bent off his armor and skin.

"Enough," she called, refraining from rolling her eyes at the childlike tantrum the Æsir was throwing.

The police and Skurge looked over at her and Baldur. With a simple burst of light, they were in their armor. She could see the apprehension on Be–Baldur's face. It was clear he hadn't fought in a long time. It did feel odd being in a corset here with her magical belongings attached to her for a fight even though she was here only for a couple of months.

"You showed," he said.

"You made it impossible to ignore you," she said, _actually_ rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to kill you," he said, a feral smirk growing on his face.

"Okay," she said sardonically, dismissively.

She felt Baldur grasp her arm briefly. She understood what he was trying to convey. He wanted her to quit provoking him. She had a plan beyond just annoying the Æsir with her indifference.

Skurge charged them, and the two of them dodged easily. His ax embedded into the cement. She landed and casted a spell on him. It was a short throw of fire that only served to annoy him. But when Baldur brought his sword down on him, Skurge simply brought his arm up, blocking him completely with his armor. Damn, that didn't work.

He got his ax free after several tugs with his other hand. He went to strike Baldur, and she quickly threw both of them back with a shout and hand gesture. They were now across the avenue. Skurge landed on an abandoned taxi, and Baldur was lying next to her. She offered her friend a hand to which he took. They were standing next to one another, and she looked him in the eye.

"I have a plan. Follow my lead," she said.

"Okay," he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Skurge rose from the car, holding his ax once more with a grimace on his face. The cement rose from the ground by her command, Baldur held his sword out. Skurge rushed them again. Freyja pelted him with cement blocks in the face. It stunned him enough that Baldur swiped him in the side. Skurge hissed before kicking Baldur in the chest and sending him flying across the square again.

"Hey," she hissed.

Before she could react properly, he grabbed her face and slammed her body back against the asphalt. She cried out in pain, muffled by his hand. He let go of her face and was about to swing his ax back down on her, but she was quicker.

"_Beskytte_," she whispered.

The cement by their feet rose between them and blocked his strike. It allowed her to cast another spell and slid herself away from him and stand back on her feet. She winced in pain still. Not for the first time, she wished she was tall and not so easily thrown around.

Baldur was by her side again, but she continued to glare at Skurge, trying to remove his ax once more.

"On my signal, I want you to blast a light directly into his eyes," she said.

"Alright."

They rushed forward just as he got his ax back. Several shards of cement flew their way, and she casted with a few words and a flick of the wrist another wall of magic between her and Baldur. The cement shards turned into specks of water that merely splashed their shoes.

The spell disappeared, and Skurge rushed forward once more. She moved away and zapped a small bolt of lightning, knocking him towards Baldur. She closed her eyes and turned her back away from them.

She heard a sound of pain, but nonetheless she shouted, "Now, Baldur!"

Even blocking herself from the light, she saw the blast of light that appeared from her friend. The cry of pain from Skurge was telling. She almost felt badly for him. Almost. The fact that he's trying to kill her never escaped her.

When the light disappeared, she opened her eyes and turned to face. A look of horror crossed her features when she saw the ax embedded in Baldur's shoulder. He was wincing and shying from the pain. She ran over and grasped the handle to yank it out. It came out quickly, and she threw it somewhere she didn't care. He looked at her in shock as the wound stitched itself back together rather quickly and didn't even scar.

"I-it worked," she said softly, incredulously.

They both laughed shortly in relief and disbelief. She could feel tears welling up, but she blinked them away. Even if they were mostly joy, it wasn't the time or place.

"ARGHARGH!" Skurge continued to cry in pain.

They looked over, seeing him crying and holding his face in pain. Freyja and Baldur exchanged another look between them and nodded.

Just before they were about to land the finishing blow, Skurge and Baldur disappeared. In a flash, they were gone, and she had to stop themselves from running into one another.

"Wh-what the hell happened?" she said incredulously. "Where did you go?" she called.

X

Thor gasped in shock when he saw his friends suspended in the air with blank, vacant stares from the sorceress's magic. He wondered if they fell in the same trap as him. And, as cruel as it sounded, the only way he thought to get them down and free was to throw Mjölnir at them. It worked. It snapped them awake not pleasantly, but they were conscious now.

They coughed and sputtered, looking around panicked.

"No, I didn't sleep with her…," Fandral muttered to himself, holding the side of his head.

"What?" Volstagg said.

"Nothing," Fandral said quickly.

Sif and Hogun rolled their eyes as they looked to Thor for an explanation as to what happened.

"I found the witch. Don't be startled, but she looks like Freyja with blonde hair," he said, turning away to go down the hallway.

"Wait, what?!" they shouted simultaneously, incredulously.

Thor didn't signify them with a response. He didn't understand either. He knew Freyja didn't have a sister but a brother. He knew she went through some transformation through potions. Did Amora (was it?) do the same? It was unsettling and disturbing.

Eventually, one of them asked, "Well, where is she?"

He stamped his foot, knowing he fell from above before the witch teleported him out of there. His friends stared at him confusedly. Just before one of them was going to call them out on it, Thor fell through the floor where the illusion was weakest. He shouted.

"Thor!"

One by one his friends followed him down there, fearful of his safety. Eventually, they all fell to an unfamiliar chamber in the giant castle. Thor was standing ahead of them as Hogun fell first, then Sif on top of him, then Fandral on top of her (which he smirked at), and the worst of it came when Volstagg came down last. The look of fear on those three's eyes terrified them to their core. And Volstagg landed on them, crushing them into the floor with defeated, muffled screams of pain.

"I'm not done yet, love," Amora pouted with her arms crossed, ignoring the stooges in the back.

"You're not going to kill Freyja," Thor growled.

"Oh my gods, she _does_ look like Freyja," Fandral said, brushing the dirt from his armor as he stood there in awe. "Are you single, maiden?"

She scoffed in disgust and with a flick of her wrist, Fandral smacked against the back wall. He crumpled to the floor again. Thor felt his eye twitch from anger. He knew he shouldn't be so aggressive and full of hatred for a woman significantly smaller than him. He also had been taught not to be violent towards women, especially beautiful ones. He hadn't thought of Freyja as a woman when they were children. A big mistake.

"Give us the cube," he said seriously.

"No," she said.

She was about to raise her hands to create another portal, but Thor threw his hammer. He learned from last time. She shouted in pain and cradled her hands closely to herself. Immediately, Thor launched himself towards the dias holding the cosmic cube in the air. Amora was heading towards it as well, but she was intercepted midair by Thor's friends except for Fandral who was still sagging against the back wall. Thor's hands grasped the cosmic, ensuring his victory.

Everything went blindingly white.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the throne room. His mother and father were having tea and looked over at them in shock. The tea cups shattered to the floor at the scene before them. And to their credit, it was quite a shocking scene to witness suddenly and without context. Amora was pinned to the floor by Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg as she thrashed and screamed at them. Fandral was unconscious on the floor. Thor was standing tall next to the man on Midgard that had been hanging around Freyja a lot. He didn't know how the cosmic cube worked, but this wasn't what he asked for. Not entirely that is.

"What is going on?" his father demanded.

His mother was clutching her heart and tears had welled up in her eyes, spilling down freely and profusely. She ran down the steps and wrapped her arms around the man standing next to him's neck. She was sobbing loudly and held him tightly.

"I've missed you so much, son!" she cried. "How are you finally home?"

"_Son_?" Everyone but his mother and father said in question.

…

Unbeknownst to them, Loki walked through the spasming portal, standing in front of a stunned Nick Fury and Erik Selvig….


End file.
